Deep Lying Desires
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Mamoru's cheating on Usagi. Princess Kakyuu is having a dream that sends the Starlights back to Earth. Old feelings are rekindled and new ones discovered. What does Kakyuu's dream have to do with the Earth senshi and who's the little girl in the dream?
1. The Dream

Hello everyone! I'm so excited about this. This is my first fanfic I'm writing. I would love it if you guys could read it and tell me what you think about…..here's a quick summary of my story:

Mamoru's cheating on Usagi. Princess Kakyuu is having a dream that sends the Starlights back to Earth. Old feelings are rekindled and new ones discovered. What does Kakyuu's dream have to do with the Earth senshi and who's the little girl in the dream? The senshi have to protect more than the Earth and its inhabitants….they have to protect themselves from a threat they didn't see coming….

Ok …so my summary might suck but remember this is my first story! So please bare with me and now on to the story…. ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**...I own my characters and my plot...P.S If you don't like SeixUsa Fictions..please don't read!

* * *

"Where am I?" a red-haired Princess, who smelled of olives, said to herself. Princess Kakyuu glanced around and saw grass which seemed to stretch for miles and miles. She came to the conclusion that she was in a field but couldn't determine where. She looks around to see the other part of the field covered in different color roses. White roses, pink roses, yellow ones, and red ones too, were scattered all over the place. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the sky. This seemed like a perfect place to be. Kakyuu began walking around the field to observe her surroundings. Kakyuu stopped in her tracks. There was a soft melody coming from somewhere. Princess Kakyuu could swear she heard it coming from….behind her. The fireball princess slowly turned around towards the beautiful sound and is shocked to see Usagi sitting on top of a hill humming. In the distance there's a palace made of crystal. The designs engraved on the crystal palace are absolutely stunning. This palace shines like no other. People who witness this sighting would claim it's hard to look away. The palace carries an aura around it that draws one to it. Kakyuu's attention was instantly taken back by Usagi when she stood. Kakyuu smiles at Usagi and Usagi returns the favor. Usagi begins to walk gracefully in Kakyuu's direction. Usagi's dressed in her Princess Serenity gown and is wearing a tiara that contains tiny crystals that consist of the planetary senshi's colors. In an instance Usagi passes right through Kakyuu. Kakyuu is baffled by this and doesn't understand why that happened. This was her dream…wasn't it?

"Usagi-hime?" Kakyuu asks, there was no response. Kakyuu turns around to where Usagi might be and she finds Usagi kneeling in front of a little girl talking. The little girl looks like she was at least five years old. The little girl has jet black hair that's put up in little odangos like Usagi's. The little girl is wearing a light pink sun dress. She took after Usagi in the physical feature department but there was one thing distinctively different about the little girl. Those eyes. Kakyuu could sense she knew whose eyes those were but she couldn't quite place her finger on the person.

"Mommy?" said the little girl.

"Yes, my dear?" Responded Usagi.

"When is daddy coming home? I really miss him and our tea times." voiced the little girl. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the thought of her husband. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Her prince made her so happy, so why shouldn't she smile?

"Mizuki sweetie, Daddy should be home by tomorrow. I know he misses us as much as we miss him." Usagi stated in a gentle tone.

This brought a smile to Mizuki's face. Kakyuu could see a sad smile replace Usagi's once happy one. The fireball princess' heart broke for the moon princess. It must be tough to raise a child and run a kingdom when the King is gone for awhile. It's not easy being alone with no one to help you. Sure there's the senshi to help out but it's nothing compared to a loving companion. Senshi. This made Kakyuu think of her own senshi. One in particular came to mind. Star Fighter. Kakyuu smiled at the thought of her favorite black haired senshi. Kakyuu began to remember all those special times she shared with Fighter before she became Seiya and came to Earth. Kakyuu's heart began to flutter and break at the same time. She loved Fighter but she knew Seiya loved Usagi. Kakyuu would give anything to be Usagi just to have Fighter look at her the way Seiya looks at Usagi. To Kakyuu it seemed that Fighter was now harvesting the same feelings that Seiya had for Usagi. It would only be natural because Fighter is Seiya and Seiya is Fighter. Once that alternate identity was created Fighter and Seiya became one unit. Same for Taiki and Yaten. A sudden gust of wind broke Kakyuu out of her thoughts. There was a screeching laugh that could be heard. Kakyuu turned around to see the once beautiful Crystal Palace was in rubble. Whatever is left standing is up in flames. Kakyuu could also notice that the sky has turned a deep almost bloodshot red. Kakyuu couldn't understand how her dream went to a nightmare. She didn't understand what was happening and why it was happening. She noticed a silhouette of a woman which was walking toward her. It seemed the woman's body was veiled somehow and all Kakyuu could see was the woman's ruby red eyes. The woman stopped beside Kakyuu and let out another screeching laugh. The woman spoke with malice and venom laced in her voice.

"Serenity, your time is up! This is payback after what you did."

Kakyuu spun around in time to see the woman create a fireball. She was aiming at Usagi and Mizuki. Kakyuu tried to yell but she couldn't speak. She tried to move but her body was frozen to the spot she stood in. She watched in horror as the woman next to her shot the fireball at Usagi and Mizuki. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Usagi pushes Mizuki out of the way and took the hit in the process. Usagi's body lay unmoving on the ground. Kakyuu looks beside her only to discover that the woman disappeared and the sky returned back its baby blue. Mizuki couldn't understand what was going on. She ran to her mother's side. She could tell something was wrong. Mizuki began to cry. Kakyuu turns around to see little Mizuki crying over her mother's body. Kakyuu couldn't comprehend why she was dreaming this and why did these things occur in her dream. How could she dream of the death of the one who saved the entire universe? The one who her dear Star Fighter was in love with? Once again Seiya came to her mind. If Seiya knew about this he would devastated. Kakyuu's heart ached for Seiya. She finally understood what it meant to be in a one-sided love. She would give anything to see Seiya happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mizuki's crying. Kakyuu was sucked back into this nightmare. She saw Mizuki kneeling beside Usagi's burnt body crying. "Mommy? Mommy! Please wake up! I'm scared. Mommy, you have to get up, Daddy's coming home tomorrow, remember?" Mizuki pleaded. Usagi hasn't moved since she was hit with the fireball. Kakyuu fears kick in and she realizes that Usagi is gone for good. _'Poor Mizuki, I wish I could help her.'_ thought Kakyuu. Mizuki stands up and walks up to Kakyuu. Kakyuu looks down at the little girl. Kakyuu would give anything to take the little girl's pain away.

"Princess Kakyuu, why won't mommy wake up?" Mizuki asked with a tear stained face.

Kakyuu stares into those eyes that are so familiar. They bring a sense of comfort and haunt her at the same time. A tear silently rolls down Kakyuu's cheek. Everything starts to fade to black. Kakyuu opens her eyes to find herself in her room. _'What a dream?' _thinks Kakyuu. She touches her face. She felt the tear on her face.

* * *

Chapter 1 is complete. I haven't decided if I will give the chapters names yet. I know everyone is wondering if Kakyuu couldn't be seen or heard why did Mizuki ask her the question? Well because …I don't know it just made the chapter more suspenseful. Who's the mysterious woman? All will be revealed in later chapters and her intentions will probably blow your mind…it depends on how much you like my story ^.^ Mizuki means beautiful moon…found it on some website I kind of forgot the name -.-; But please leave a review whether it's bad or good….mostly good please. I'll try to update ASAP….until next time remember….. Seiya loves Odango


	2. Caught Red Handed

Hello everyone! I would like to say thanks to those who've read my story and special thanks to those who've reviewed it. I'm super excited about this story…..I'm so excited that I have practically written the whole thing in my head and all I have to do is put it all on paper! I will try to update sooner like….everyday if I can! And to those who think they know who the red eyed woman is Kakyuu's dreams is….Well you'll just have to see but I promise you it's NOT who you think it is. …..Soooo on with the show…I mean story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS….Just the one's I made up!

* * *

It was two in the afternoon. One more hour. One more hour before Usagi would get off of work. She worked in the hospital. Even though Usagi wasn't always a studious person; she enjoyed helping people. Even though she was Sailor Moon and she saved people from monsters, she wanted to help people when it didn't require her to transform. After the Starlights left, Usagi got her act together. She was never late for anything. She studied harder; she even changed her sleeping and eating habits just a little and never slept through class again. Usagi went from ditzy crybaby to a mature reliable young woman. Usagi was sitting at the nurse's station. She was wearing her white scrubs and she took her hair out of the odangos and put all her hair in a bun. Usagi wore white crocs to keep her feet comfortable when she was on her feet for a long period of time. She glanced at the clock and it read 2:30 pm.

"Thirty more minutes" Usagi said to herself.

"Thirty more minutes for what?" a voice spoke. Usagi looked up from the desk to see Ami standing there. Usagi smiled at Ami. One incentive to working at the hospital was working with one of your best friends. When Usagi started changing and becoming more mature she came to Ami for help. Ami gladly helped Usagi out in high school and helped her study for her Nursing Exam. Ami attended medical school not to far from Usagi's college. Ami was at the top of her class and graduated early. Ami stood in her aquamarine sleeveless dress with a white lab coat over it. Ami's hair grew longer over the years, down to her shoulders. Ami tended to keep her hair in a small bun when she was at work, outside of work she wore her hair down. Her hair was currently in a bun with her bangs in her face a little. Ami had on flat aquamarine shoes to match her dress. The senshi of Mercury returned the smile to her princess.

"Ami-chan! I'm just waiting for three o clock to come." Usagi said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Usagi-chan, why are you so excited to get off of work?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well Ami-chan, I told Mamo-chan I would be home around eleven tonight but actually I looked at my schedule on the wrong day; so I plan to surprise him when he gets home at six with dinner!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Aw that's cute and I'm sure Mamoru-san will enjoy your surprise." Ami said smiling.

"Thanks Ami-chan, well it's time for me to go I will see you tomorrow!" Usagi said as she was getting up to leave.

"Call me to let me know how things go!" Ami yelled as Usagi was walking out the door. Usagi was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself. She ran all the way to her navy blue Nissan Altima. She got into the car and started it up. She reached for her favorite CD and put it in. N_agareboshi He _filled the car as she drove home. Usagi always played the Three Lights CD whenever she went anywhere. She missed the Starlights a lot after they left so this was the only thing she had left of them. ___'I wonder how they are doing. With the reconstruction and all, they're probably working really hard. I wonder what Seiya's doing right now? Does he even remember me? I really miss him. I wish I could have told him that night on the roof that he was good enough. Poor Seiya, I let him leave with a broken heart. But I have Mamo-chan and my destiny.__'_ Usagi thought to herself as she drove home. A few minutes later Usagi was pulling into the apartment complex. As she parked her car she spotted Mamoru's black Honda Civic. A quizzical look came across Usagi's face. She proceeded upstairs to the apartment she shared with Mamoru. 'So much for my surprise.' Usagi sadly thought. Once Usagi got off the elevator she was walking towards the apartment door. She was still trying to figure out why Mamoru was at home so early. He usually didn't get home until six or seven at night. Usagi fumbled through her purse looking for her keys. She finally found them and unlocked the door. Usagi quietly slipped in and took off her shoes. She failed to notice two pairs of shoes there beside hers. She walked into the living room hoping to find Mamoru sitting on the couch reading a book but instead she found a quiet living room. Usagi began to hear noises from their bedroom. She slowly walked to the bedroom and stopped at the closed door and listens. She can hear Mamoru talking to some one. Suddenly a woman starts to giggle.

**(Inside of the bedroom)**

"Oh Mamoru-chan, you're a naughty boy." the woman said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to punish me." Mamoru spoke seductively.

"Wait, what time does your little girlfriend coming home? I don't want her interrupting us." said the woman.

"Don't worry, she's at work and won't be home until eleven. Leiko-chan it's just me and you right here right now." Mamoru spoke reassuringly. "Mamoru-chan, aishiteru." said Leiko. Mamoru looked at Leiko and smiled and said "Aishiteru, Lei-chan."

"Make love to me now." demanded Leiko.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mamoru said as he smirked. Leiko giggled and began to moan as Mamoru obeyed her command.

**(Outside the bedroom)**

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing this right? Her Mamo-chan was cheating on her in their apartment in their room in their bed. Usagi could feel her heart start to break into pieces. What about their love? What about their future? What about Chibi-Usa? _'____Oh My God Chibi-Usa?' __She would never be born. '____How could you Mamo-chan? You've destroyed our future and you have practically killed our child' _Usagi thought angrily. The more she thought about Mamoru cheating on her and destroying their future the angrier she became. Usagi couldn't take it anymore and she burst through their bedroom door. Mamoru quickly rolled off of Leiko and was staring at an enraged Usagi in her Nurse's uniform. Usagi could see that "deer in headlights" look on Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru-san, what in the hell are you doing with this tramp in our bed?" yelled Usagi.

"Usagi...I...Um...I…was..." Mamoru stuttered.

Usagi thought hearing them was bad but actually seeing them was worst. Mamoru and Leiko in their together sent her over the edge.

"Mamoru-"

"Usako, I'm so sorry-"

"Mamoru-"

"Usako, I never meant for things to go this far I…I…I love you Usako! I...-"

"MAMORU! SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your sorry excuses!" Usagi yelled furiously at Mamoru. She then turned her attention to Leiko who was

sitting in the bed with her body covered. Leiko was a petite woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Leiko was a pretty girl to Usagi.

"Leiko…-"

Leiko looked into Usagi's sapphire eyes. She could feel the anger radiating off of Usagi and it scared her.

"Leiko… you have five minutes to get out of my bed and get dress and leave." Usagi said with a voice full of disgust. Leiko could do nothing but stare at Usagi. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Leiko. Leiko quickly got out of the bed and ran out of the apartment. Usagi stood there fuming. Words couldn't describe how she felt at this moment. She was betrayed by the one she was destined to be with. Pain and anger filled her heart.

"Mamo-chan how could you do this? Do you understand what you've done to our future?" Usagi yelled.

"Usako, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking-"

"You're right, you weren't' thinking! Oh Kami-sama I can't stand to look at you. You're a disgusting filthy pig!" Usagi stormed out of the bedroom into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. The future she and her senshi have been fighting for was ruined. Everything went down the drain because Mamoru couldn't keep it in his pants. Mamoru quickly threw on some clothes and chased after Usagi in hopes to reconcile with her.

"Usako I-" Mamoru started.

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to call me your Usako. I can't believe you Mamoru! Everything we fought to protect you threw out of the window for some woman?" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi we can fix this! I'm so sorry I didn't think about our destiny."

Usagi looked up from her position in the couch. She stared at Mamoru in disbelief.

"Fix this? Our destiny? Did you stop to think about our destiny when you were on top of Leiko?"

Mamoru didn't utter a word he just stared at Usagi.

"Exactly as I thought. Mamoru we can't fix this." Usagi said. Her anger began to subside. A silence passed before anyone spoke.

"What about Chibi-Usa? You can't give up on her. If you walk away, your killing our daughter." Mamoru spoke softly. The thought of Mamoru

blaming Usagi for the reason Chibi-Usa not being born really pissed her off. Usagi got up and walked up to Mamoru. In an instant Usagi's right

hand connected with Mamoru's face.

"How dare you?" Usagi yelled. Her anger was back but ten times stronger. Tears were streaming down her face. The more she thought about the situation the madder she became. Usagi began to glow white and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"How dare you accuse me of killing my daughter? She died the moment you had sex with that slut!" Usagi's anger was getting out of control. Mamoru feared what she might do since he has never seen her this angry before. Usagi began to breathe harder as if she just finished running and her white glow around her body began to glow brighter. Mamoru went to grab Usagi's arm to calm her down...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Usagi screamed. Her body emitted a power surge. Mamoru felt an invisible force push him backwards and he flew into the entertainment center. Usagi just looked at him. The scene of him and Leiko in bed together played over and over again in her head. Usagi felt her anger rise another notch. She couldn't be in this apartment anymore. Usagi grabbed her keys and walked out of the door. She felt her force shield disappear and she touched her head to see if her crescent moon had disappeared and it did. She ran down the stairs and out into the parking lot. The wind started blowing hard. Usagi looked up to see dark clouds in the sky and it began to rain. She got in her car and drove. She wasn't sure where she was going. Her phone began to ring. The caller i.d read _Mamo-chan Calling _Usagi picked up her phone and rolled down her window and threw her phone out. Usagi's mind was going a mile a minute. Usagi wanted to be some place where she felt completely safe. She looked at her surroundings and immediately knew where she could go. She quickly pulled into a driveway. She got out of the car and ran to the house. Usagi began to knock frantically. The owner of the house came to the door and opened it.

"Koneko? What's wrong?" Haruka spoke worriedly. Today's events came rushing back to Usagi all at once and she burst into tears.

"Haruka…Mamo-chan and Leiko-san in our bed…no more future…no more Chibi-Usa…I…I…I hate him!" Usagi choked out in between sobs. Haruka didn't like the state her princess was in. She could feel her pain and anger. Haruka pulled Usagi into a hug.

"Mamoru baka, I'm going to kill you! Seiya-kun would have never hurt you like this." Haruka spoke furiously. Usagi's cries ceased at the mention of Seiya's name.

"Seiya? Where are you? I need you so much right now" Usagi whispered to herself. Haruka invited Usagi in. Usagi sat on the couch. Michiru came into the living room. She looked at Usagi's disheveled state and looked at Haruka. Haruka looked at Michiru with that look.

Michiru nodded her head and a small smile came across her face. Michiru cleared her throat.

"Haruka can you go to the store and get some milk?" Haruka laughed on the inside at Michiru's cleverness.

"Sure Michi, please take care of Koneko while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can. Usagi will you be alright while I'm gone?" Usagi looked up at Haruka and silently nodded. Haruka grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Haruka went inside the garage and pretended to start the car. Once she felt it was ok, she walked outside the garage and down the stairs that led to the beach. The wind gently tousled her hair and she sighed deeply. The wind calmed her spirit and she became one with her element.

_'I'm coming for you.' _Haruka thought to herself.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Where Haruka once stood now stood the senshi of the Wind. Sailor Uranus smirked as she disappeared quickly like the wind.

* * *

Yay! I'm done…typing that is. Seven pages on paper and seven pages typed. I think I have cramps in my fingers. So it quite obvious there will be no more Mamoru and Usagi well in this story anyways. Seiya's in the next chapter and where in the world is Haruka going? That sneaky wind senshi. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! And remember….Seiya loves odango!


	3. End Of Seiya's Heartache

I'm back! I know that you guys have been waiting patiently for this chapter and I'm not gonna waste anymore time...On with the story! Quick note...Whenever the the star lights are transformed they are females and when they aren't they are males...now on with the story!

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'll send a postcard to you dear_

_Because I wish you were here"_

Fighter ran as fast as she could through the forest. Everywhere she looked she seen tall dark trees with red leaves. The grass was soft and mushy because of the recent rain. The windblew gently as she ran. It was warm, she could smell the blooming roses in the spring air. She felt as though she was running through a rainbow because of the many colored flowers, flowers were sprouting everywhere. The only light she had in the forest was the moonlight. Fighter ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was getting tired but she knew she couldn'tstop because if she stopped she would remember. She came into a clearing and she decided to rest for a little while. Sailor Star Fighter went and sat on a near by boulder. She felt herself panting as she trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden she heard foot steps approaching her at a fast pace. This immediately caught her attention. She looked at her surroundings to find a fast escape route. She looked up at the trees. This seemed to be her only escape at the moment. Fighter began to climb up the tree. Once she reached a safe distance from the ground she looked at where she once stood. Sure enough a figure came into view. Fighter slowed her breathe down and stayed really still to insure that she wasn't heard. Fighter kept her eyes on the figure and never once blinked. She really couldn't tell what exactly what it was but it looked to be a person. The person's profile was completely shadowed in black. All Fighter could see was the red eyes it possessed. The creature began surveying the area. Fighter heard a noise come from behind her. She slowly turned her head to see nothing but the shadows. Fighter looked harder and she seen suddenly seen red eyes. She looked back to the clearing and seen that the creature was gone. Fighter didn't have to think about what to do next. She quickly climbed up the branches to the tree. She began to jump from tree to tree in hopes to lose the creature that was in pursuit of her. She was moving extremely quickly; everything she passed was a blur to her. Fighter goes for a branch higher than she anticipated and she felt the branch slip from underneath her feet. She tried grabbing for something to slow her down her fall but it was no use she kept falling to the ground. She knew what came next.

"Simulation Over. Course Failed." a computer generated voice spoke. Fighter now stood in a concrete dome. "Damn! I almost had it." Fighter yelled as she pounded her hand into the concrete floor that replaced the soft mushy grass. Fighter winced in pain as she tried to calm down her frustration. _'____Great I probably just broke my fist. Stupid virtual training, I don't know what possessed Taiki to create it once we came back to Kinmoku. I guess he just wanted a piece of Earth. Well more like something to remember Ami by since she was the one that gave him the idea. We all wanted something to bring back with us, even Healer even though she won't admit it. I really miss you Odango.' _Fighter stopped herself from going any further with her thoughts because it only lead to two things, a broken heart and sleepless nights and that became a domino affect for everything else in her life. Fighter walked to the glass door that lead to the control room. The control room was shaped in a dome also. There was a switch board that held the controls for the training simulator. There was a mini fridge in there to store bottled water and health snacks. Another helpful idea from Ami that Taiki used in building the virtual training dome. The walls of the dome where aqua blue, which were sort of a "thank you" to Ami for her ideas. The couch and the area rug were also aqua blue. Taiki told everyone that it was apart of the "thank you" but Seiya and Yaten knew it was his way to remind him of Ami. After it was built, Taiki spent all his free time in the control room reading a book Ami had given to him. She slide it open to find Maker sitting on the couch reading Ami's book. 'Why does this not surprise me to see her reading that book?' Fighter thought uninterestedly. Maker was wearing her sailor fuku and she had her glasses on. She had her hair pulled into the usual low ponytail. Fighter went and sat beside Maker on the couch. A moment went by before either one spoke.

"You failed again?" Maker asked not really paying attention. Fighter didn't respond to Maker immediately.

"You know if you just relax you could beat this course. You've done it before" Maker pleaded with Fighter.

"I've tried relaxing and it didn't work. In the end it always comes back to-never mind just forget it" Fighter sighed. Maker knew exactly what Fighter was talking about. When the Star Lights returned to back to Kinmoku, everything was back to normal. That's when Fighter did a better job of concealing her emotions. After a while everyone started to notice changes in the Star Lights' behaviors. Healer was even more grumpier than ever and was easily provoked. She argued with anyone and everyone she possibly could just to release her frustration she kept to herself. She didn't want to admit it but she had a thing for the Goddess of Love, Aino Minako. Fighter on the other hand tried to keep to herself. She spent most of her free time in her room. She never came out, not even for dinner. She would always claim she wasn't hungry or she had important things to do and she would eat later. After a period of time Fighter became distant and depressed. Maker always tried to talk to her about things but Fighter would always brush aside or change the subject. Eventually Fighter couldn't hide her feelings anymore and everyone could read her like an open book. Fighter was in love with the Moon Princess but she was destined to be with another and Fighter would never get a chance to be with her, that was the facts plain and simple. Maker's dilemma was quite different. Yes she was in love with a senshi from Earth but her problem was she wasn't sure if Sailor Mercury knew how she felt. Maker wasn't as bad as Fighter and Healer. Maker seem to stay the same except after the virtual training center was built. After that she spent all her time in there reading. She even decorated everything aqua blue. People said Maker became obsessed with Mercury , Maker would say it was a "thank you" even though she knew deep down in her heart she needed something to remind her of Ami. The Starlights changed so much after they went to Earth. Their hearts were left on Earth and it was killing them slowly everyday they were away from the one they loved.

"About her?" Maker questioned. She put her book down and stared at Fighter. She became worried about her.

"No, not her. About how much more training I need to do." Fighter lied. She didn't want to have this discussion with Maker at the moment. She avoided that conversation at all cost, even if it meant blowing her off. Of course Fighter thought about Usagi all the time. It was difficult at times for Fighter because she would dream about Usagi and the dreams were so real and

once she woke up she was snapped back into the horrible reality that she would never have a chance with Usagi. Maker knew Fighter was lying but decided not to press the issue any further for fear of what Fighter might do.

"Well, You can finish training but I'm going to sleep." Maker yawned.

"Ok. I'll probably try this level once more then I'm off to bed myself." Fighter said nonchalantly.

"Fighter?"

"Yea?"

"Don't work to hard ok?"

"Maker, I'll be fine. I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this level."

"And Fighter?"

"Yea?"

"It's ok if you still think about Usagi-san. You don't have to hide try to hide your feelings anymore, we all know you love her and always will." Fighter just stared at Maker with a blank face. Maker took this as her cue to leave and she walked out of the control room to the virtual training center. Once Maker left, Fighter walked over to the door and locked it. Fighter went and sat on the couch. A tear slide down her face, she quickly wiped it away. She became angry with herself.___'I thought I was doing a good job of keeping my emotions in check! Maker said everyone knows, does that include Princess Kakyuu?'_ Fighter became even more upset with herself. She knew how the Princess would react to hearing that Fighter was in love with another Princess. Before the Starlights went to Earth Fighter loved Kakyuu but never said anything because of their positions. Fighter was a senshi and Kakyuu was a Princess, there was no way they could be together. So Fighter kept her feelings to herself and pretended everything was fine. It became hard at times because it would be her and Princess Kakyuu alone together and she just wanted to tell her everything but decided it was better if Kakyuu didn't know. Eventually Fighter locked away her feelings for Kakyuu and they disappeared. After awhile everything went back to the way it was, Fighter didn't love Kakyuu the same, she now loved her like a senshi loved her princess. Then that fateful day came when Kakyuu told Maker that she was in love with Fighter and Fighter overheard the whole conversation.

_Flashback_

___Maker and Princess Kakyuu sat outside underneath an olive tree in the Princess' garden. The garden was decorated with roses and different types of flowers. All the flowers were different shades of red. Kakyuu spent most of her time in the garden. Not many people were allowed to be there. Maker wondered why the Princess asked her to come her to the garden. The senshi only been there twice and that was on special occasions. Princess Kakyuu was nervous about the whole situation so she looked to Maker for advice on what to do._

_"____Maker?" Kakyuu asked._

_"____Yes Princess?" Maker answered curiously._

_"____If you love someone but you don't know if they love you back should you tell them how you feel or should you keep things to yourself?" Kakyuu asked nervously._

_"____Um...Princess..I...-" Maker stuttered._

_"____Maker, it's not you don't worry." Kakyuu smiled at her shocked senshi. Maker calmed her nerves and breathed a sigh of relief to hear that her Princess wasn't in love with her. Things would have been weird between them. They didn't hear Fighter when she walked on to the patio. Fighter could see that Maker and the Princess were in deep conversation underneath the tree near the patio. Fighter just looked at the Princess and Maker, she didn't want to disturb them. She was about to leave when she heard her name._

_"____It's Fighter I'm talking about." Kakyuu said while looking down at the ground._

_"____Your in love with Fighter? When did this happen Princess?" Maker asked intriguingly._

___Fighter froze to where she stood. Her Princess was in love with her? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fighter wasn't happy about this at all. Of course she loved her Princess but not in the way she use to. She didn't want to break her Princess' heart by telling her she didn't love her in that way. Fighter didn't know what to do She didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation so she left. After she overheard Kakyuu and Maker talking she avoided the Princess unless it was senshi business. She never told Maker that she knew the Princess was in love with her. Few months later, Kakyuu started to act normal like she never loved Fighter._

End Of Flashback

Fighter looked around the control center. She noticed that she was all alone and it was quiet. She hated being alone because that only meant that she was left alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts always wondered back to Usagi. She loved the Usagi so much it hurt. Everyday she wished Usagi was with her. She missed her smile, the innocence her heart held, her beautiful cerulean eyes and just everything. Usagi's light is what drew Fighter and Seiya to her. '_I miss you Odango. I can't explain how badly I wish you were with me. I wonder how your doing right now? I hope you and your Mamo-chan are doing fine. He doesn't understand how lucky he is to have you. I would do anything just to be in your presence.' _Fighter thought sadly. Fighter laid down on the couch. Tears started to run down her face. This time she was in no rush to let wipe them away.

"Odango, you know if I could I would give anything to see your smile once more." Fighter whispered sadly. Slowly Fighter's eyes became heavy and eventually she went to sleep.

_"I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly''_

"Fighter? Fighter? Hey are you in there?" Maker asked she knocked on the door to the virtual training room. The knocked startled Fighter. She slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't realized where she was until she seen an aqua blue ceiling. Maker knocked on the door more loudly. "Fighter? Will you answer me please if your in there?" Maker asked worriedly. It took a few minutes for Fighter to respond but she did eventually.

"Um yea, I'm in here. " Maker sighed with relief. She had news to give Fighter. She was looking for her all morning and she became worried when she didn't find her in her room.

"I got sleepy and fell asleep in here after I trained some more." Fighter lied. Lately she had been doing a lot of that. She didn't want to discuss her feelings at the moment.

"Don't worry about it, just get up and go shower. Princess Kakyuu called a meeting suddenly. Healer and I are going to have breakfast real quick, you're welcome to join us if you want."

_'Princess called a meeting? I wonder that's about. A new enemy maybe?'_ Fighter thought.

"Um I'll go shower asap and I'll pass on the breakfast invitation."

"Fighter, you know you should really eat, you know its-" "Maker started from the other side of the door.

"Maker, I'm not hungry ok?" Fighter shouted from the couch. She sat up in frustration. She knew Maker only wanted what was best for her but sometimes she didn't want to deal with it. Maker took Fighter's outburst as her signal to leave.

"Ok, but hurry we have that meeting in an hour" Maker reminded Fighter. Fighter listened as Maker walked away. She let out a sigh of relief. She was in no mood to talk about things. She got up from the couch and realized she had an hour to get dressed and prepared to see her princess. Fighter slowly walked towards the door of the control room. She had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day. Fighter sighed once more as she turned the knob to the door and walked out to go get ready.

_"I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone"_

"Where's Fighter?" Healer asked irritatedly.

She became highly upset with Fighter with being late to the meeting.

"I don't know, I told her she had one hour to get ready" Maker replied just as irritated.

"Calm down, it's ok she'll be here soon." Kakyuu voiced.

"Hai, Princess." Maker and Healer said together. Fighter was running down the hall to the meeting room. _'Damn I'm so late. I hope Princess doesn't kill me' _Fighter thought worriedly as she ran down the hallway. A few minutes later she bursts through the door. Fighter was meet with an irritated Healer and a surprisingly agitated Maker. Fighter thought about saying sorry but thought she should just take her seat. Healer, Maker, and Princess Kakyuu were sitting at a rectangular redwood table. Kakyuu was at the head of the table, Maker and Healer were on the sides and Fighter's seat was at the other end of the table. The room 's walls were decorated in a deep red and a pale red. There was a large window that overlooked the Princess's garden. There wasn't much in the room. A small coffee table was off to the left corner near the window. Fighter quietly sat down. Kakyuu looked at the senshi still loved dearly. She wasn't sure how Fighter would take the news.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, what is this meeting about?" Maker asked cautiously.

Kakyuu gazed sadly at Fighter and Fighter caught the Princess looking at her. A sad smile came across the Princess's face. Kakyuu's mind was telling her not to tell Fighter because that meant she would leave and go look after the Moon Princess, but her heart was telling that this could be serious and she should discuss this with Fighter. Kakyuu sighed as she broke her gazed with Fighter. The Fireball Princess looked down as she started to speak.

"It's Princess Serenity. I think she's in trouble." Kakyuu said quietly. Maker and Healer quickly exchanged a glance then looked in Fighter's direction. Fighter's heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Odango's in trouble? How is this possible? I thought we got rid of the last of the evil in the universe_ _when Galaxia was defeated? I wonder who or what it could be and what they would want with her? Does she ever get a break? Oh no! She's in trouble I have to go to Earth immediately' _The thought that someone or something wanting to hurtUsagi made Fighter extremely angry.

___"I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight"_

Fighter quickly stood up knocking her chair over.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Earth!" Fighter said angrily. Healer could feel Fighter's anger rising, she felt like she was being suffocated by it and it scared her a little bit.

"Fighter, please calm down we don't know what else Princess has to say" Maker reasoned.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? USAGI'S IN TROUBLE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Fighter screamed at Maker. Kakyuu didn't like where this discussion was going However, she wasn't sure what to do next. Maker shot Fighter a glare that would make a child cry. Fighter just looked at Maker with disgust.

"Maybe we should listen to what else Princess has to say Fighter." Maker said in a waring tone.

"We don't have time to wait." Fighter said sternly. She notice her voice was becoming deeper. Healer looked at Fighter and noticed the change she was undergoing.

"Um Fighter I think-" Healer began.

"I can't sit here and wait any longer!" Fighter shouted.

"Um Fighter, I don't mean to interrupt, but-" Healer tried again.

"Then don't, are you with me or-"

"FIGHTER!" Princess Kakyuu yelled. The room became eerily silent. Fighter looked at her Princess. She had never seen her Princess yell at anyone at all. Fighter was taken back by her Princess's actions.

"Yes Princess?" Fighter said like a little child who has been scolded.

"Look at yourself." Kakyuu plainly stated.

"Oh, Princess I'm so sorry about that. I-" Fighter began to apologize.

"No, stupid! You don't feel different?" Healer spoke.

"Different how? And don't call me stupid you baka!" Fighter shot back. She didn't notice her voice kept growing deeper. Healer shook her head. 'Damn they really must be one' Healer thought to herself. Maker looked at Fighter like she had grown a third head.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Fighter shouted. The doors to the meeting room suddenly flew open. Maker, Healer, and Fighter instantly jumped up ready to protect their Princess.

"What kind of welcome is this?" a voice spoke.

"Show yourself!" Healer shouted at the intruder.

"I thought we left on good terms?" the voice questioned.

"If your a "friend" why don't you show yourself!" Healer retorted.

"Ok,ok,ok don't bite my head off. You always were the hot tempered one." the voice laughed. The person began to walk in the room. Everyone in the room gasped when they seen who it was. No one moved a muscle for a while.

"Seiya? Are you going to say anything?" the uninvited guest asked. 'Why did she call me Seiya?' Fighter thought.

"As you can see I'm Fighter right now. What are you doing here Uranus?" Fighter questioned.

"Since when is Fighter male?" Uranus said sarcastically. Fighter looked down and seen that she was now a he. Seiya was wearing his red suit. He looked at Maker and Healer hoping for an answer for why he changed. Princess Kakyuu cleared her throat. Everyone looked in her direction. Uranus felt embarrassment creep up on her. She walked in front of Princess Kakyuu and knelt. "Princess Kakyuu please forgive me for the outburst earlier and I'm very sorry that I intruded in here. I hope you can accept my apology." Uranus said in a forgiving tone. Princess Kakyuu put her hand on Uranus' shoulder and Uranus looked up at the Princess. Kakyuu smiled at Uranus and nodded to let her know everything was ok. Uranus stood up and

breathed a sigh of relief. Seiya walked over to Uranus and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Uranus spun around and looked at Seiya and smirked. _'He's going to be so happy when he finds out why I'm here.'_

"Why are you here Uranus?" Seiya asked. He didn't want to alarm her about what Kakyuu had been talking about earlier.

"You. Koneko needs you right now." Uranus stated plainly.

"What's wrong with her? What about Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked.

"He is what's wrong with her." Uranus said. She tensed as she spoke about the man that broke her Princess's heart. Usagi never did anything to anybody. She would always see the good in people. She didn't deserve it and Uranus made it her mission to protect Usagi and her heart as well. Seiya didn't see that coming. _'What did he do to Odango now? He just can't do anything right. Damn him! He probably left to go to America again.' _Seiya was about ask more questions when Kakyuu interrupted him.

"Um excuse me but we need to finish the conversation we started earlier." Kakyuu spoke in a gentle voice.

"I'm extremely sorry Princess I'll just go wait outside for Seiya-san." Uranus said. She was on her way out the door when she was stopped by Kakyuu.

"Um, Sailor Uranus I think you should stay and listen to what I have to say. This concerns you as much as it concerns the rest of us. It's about Princess Serenity, I think she's in trouble. Someone or something is after her." Kakyuu said in sad tone. Uranus' features became serious. The thought of someone or something trying to harm Usagi was nothing new to her but Usagi was in such a fragile state it concerned her a lot. Kakyuu nodded for everyone to sit down at the table. Uranus opted to stand up. Kakyuu began to explain the dream to them. No spoke a word during the time the Princess told her story. Once she finished telling them about the dream the room was silent. Uranus' face was scrunched up trying to figure out who the red-eyed lady was. Seiya was shocked and disturbed by the whole thing. He was trying to figure out who the little girl was and how did she know Kakyuu. Maker and Healer sat silently contemplating what this meant. Uranus was the first one to break the silence.

"We have to get to Earth, as soon as possible." Uranus said seriously.

"I agree." Seiya said.

Kakyuu looked at Maker and Healer waiting for them to respond. Maker looked at Healer. Healer looked at her Princess and nodded her head.

"Ok, that's settled. You all leave immediately." Kakyuu said.

"Wait, don't we have to pack? We just can't show up." Healer whined.

"We don't have time!" Seiya and Uranus said at the same time.

"Meet me in my garden in a few minutes." Kakyuu spoke gently. Everyone nodded their heads. Kakyuu got up and went down stairs to her garden. She need some alone time. Once again her starlights were leaving. This time she really didn't know when they would be back. Her heart was aching at the thought of Fighter. She wanted nothing more than for her to stay with her. She couldn't deny her feelings for Fighter. A tear slipped down her face. _'Fighter please come back to me, I love you so much.' _She could hear the others approaching. She quickly wiped away the tear and put a sad smile on.

"Seiya, you should transform." Kakyuu suggested. Seiya blushed for a few seconds forgetting he was still Seiya. He nodded and smiled at his Princess.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Seiya shouted. In an instance Sailor Star Fighter replaced Seiya. Fighter looked at her Princess and smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to go see her." Fighter spoke softly.

"A person will do anything for the person they love." Kakyuu smiled at Fighter.

"We should get going." Maker suggested. Everyone nodded. Maker, Healer, Fighter and Uranus gathered in a circle in the red garden. Uranus glanced at Fighter and smiled.

"Usagi's gonna be happy to see you."

"I hope so, I missed her so much." Fighter grinned, she couldn't hide her happiness anymore.

_"When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

Everyone stood holding hands and ready to teleport themselves to Earth.

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

Glows of green, purple, red, and cobalt could seen. Slowly and surely they began to lift towards the sky, they shot off flying at a fast rate.

"Be careful everyone!" Kakyuu shouted. '_Especially you Fighter.'_While all of this was taking place, another set of ruby red eyes were watching. _'Damn you Kakyuu, your messing up my plans!'_

The person thought to themself.

Ok! I'm done...I hope you guy liked this chapter. It was 12 pages typed! The longest I've ever done. Song from Owl City's Vanilla Twilight...love that song. I will try to update asap...I love you guys for reading and reviewing!...and remember...SEIYA LOVES ODANGO!


	4. Return of The Starlights and Kaiya?

I really want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story and I'm still excited about it!!!! I'm making the font size bigger because I have trouble reading what I write!!! So the rest of the stories will be in bigger font. Now on with the story....

Last time:

Everyone stood holding hands and ready to teleport themselves to Earth.

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP"

Glows of green, purple, red, and cobalt could seen. Slowly and surely they began to lift towards the sky, they shot off flying at a fast rate.

"Be careful everyone!" Kakyuu shouted. '_Especially you Fighter.' _While all of this was taking place, another set of ruby red eyes were watching. _'Damn you Kakyuu, you're messing up my plans!'_ The person thought to themselves.

Kinmoku:

The red-eyed person stood there in frustration as they watched the scene of the Starlights and Uranus leaving. "Maybe it's time to visit Kakyuu-hime." the person spoke lowly. Kakyuu

walked away sadly into her room as she watched the senshi leave. Her mind stayed on Fighter. She prayed to Kami-sama that Fighter would return to her and maybe fall in love with her.

Kakyuu plopped down on her bed and sighed to herself. Her back was facing the door that was open. Her room was decorated in deep shades of red. The room contained a canopy bed

that had a sheer red covering that hung from it. Giant windows aligned her room. Her ceiling was decorated with the Kinmokuian family crescent. Not much was really in her room since all

she did was sleep in there. Kakyuu felt alone with nothing but her thoughts. _'I feel so alone and pathetic. I'm wishing someone would love me and I know they're in love with someone else.' _

"Oh poor Kakyuu, you're not alone, you'll always have Me." a voice spoke softly.

"Who's there?!" Kakyuu asked curiously and worriedly.

"No matter how far apart in the galaxy we are, we will always be in each others' hearts." The voice said reassuringly.

Kakyuu's eyes became wide and she couldn't believe what she was hearing._ 'Only one person knows about that! It couldn't be, she was banished so long ago or maybe...-'_

"You know I can still read your thoughts after all these years." the person spoke to Kakyuu.

"Kaiya? Is that really you?" Kakyuu asked almost in tears, her back still facing the open door.

"Of course it's me, I promised to come back to you. We will always be bonded together. Inseparable!" Kaiya stated matter-of-factly. Kakyuu couldn't believe what she hearing. Kakyuu

slowly turned around to see those all too familiar red eyes. _'Oh Kami-sama! Kaiya! I missed you so much' _"You should say what you feel out loud you know." Kaiya teased Kakyuu. Kakyuu

smiled at Kaiya. Kaiya was a little bit shorter than Kakyuu. Her hair was also darker than Kakyuu's. They looked like twins. Kakyuu couldn't believe that Kaiya was standing in front of her at

this moment and time. It's been so many years since they have seen each other.

"What...What are you doing here?!" Kakyuu asked curiously.

"Well I decided to come pay you a visit! I missed you a lot." Kaiya replied cheerfully.

"But, what about your sentence? Your suppose to be exiled from Kinmoku for life or....death whichever comes first." Kakyuu asked sadly as she remembers the reason why Kaiya left in the

first place. Kaiya began to chuckle at Kakyuu. Kakyuu could always make her laugh.

"I know that silly! But who could stop me from seeing my baby sister? I think nobody can! We made a promise and I kept it. I can't leave you all alone to run the planet by yourself and

besides I missed you a lot. I got stuck on an asteroid for a few years and its lonely there!"

_'I know how it feels to be lonely...Oh god I wonder if she read my mind again?' Kakyuu thought._

"Yes, I did read your mind. That's also why I'm back!" Kaiya rejoiced.

"What?" Kakyuu asked puzzled. A grin grew on Kaiya's face. She had been waiting to tell Kakyuu the real reason why she came back.

"I came back, to give you what you desire most, and that's Fighter."

BACK ON EARTH:

"Why are we here?! I could be doing something important like studying or cleaning up." Usagi whined as she stood on the rooftop of Juban High with her Sol Senshi. Uranus had contacted

Michiru a few days ago to let her know she was coming back with a surprise. At first, everyone was worried that Uranus had been missing for few weeks now but Michiru made up stories

to cover up for her. She didn't want to spoil the surprise that awaited the Sol Senshi, especially two of them, maybe three. No one was sure of how Ami felt about Taiki. She was secretive

with her feelings. Whenever someone brought up the Three Lights she would become extremely quiet and showed no facial expression. Some of the senshi thought Ami missed Taiki

because she liked him; theothers thought she missed the competition. Then there was Minako who didn't care who knew she loved Yaten. She would always talk about him to Usagi or

Ami. This went on for a few years. Asshe aged she also became more mature and eventually grew out of that school girl stage. Though she grew up her feelings never changed, which

confused her friends when they found out shewas dating her co-worker, male model, Keitaro. Minako claimed that Yaten and the guys weren't coming back so why pine over someone you

can't have. She also told her friends that Keitaro makes her the happiest woman in the world. As long as Minako was happy no one could object. Lastly there was Usagi. She seemed

upset when the Three Lights left, however she never seemed too upset when Mamoru was around. She had that smile that would always light up the room. Minako always believed that

Seiya was Mamoru's replacement while he was dead and the only person Usagi could run to at that moment in time to fill that void. The other scouts thought that Usagi just looked at

Seiya as a friend and nothing more. On the other hand, Usagi had developed feelings for Seiya. She never meant to hurt him at all; if it was up to her she would have confessed her

feelings when he was about to leave but Chibi-Usa would always be in the back of her mind and the future the scouts have been fighting for would prevent her true feelings from

escaping. The wind picked up and began blowing strongly.

"They're here." Michiru whispered to herself.

"What's with the wind all of a sudden?! I have to keep my hair perfect for my next photo shoot!" Minako shouted angrily at the wind.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out. Look at that!" Makoto exclaimed as she pointed to the sky. Lights of red, green, purple, and cobalt could be seen coming

towards them at fast pace. No one except Michiru knew what was going on. The lights started slowing down as they began to descend in front of the senshi.

"Um, guys should we transform? We have no idea if this is an enemy." Ami questioned logically. Not wanting to ruin the surprise but not wanting the senshi to get scared and attack,

Michiru decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Everyone stay calm. This could be anyone, if it's an enemy we know we have to protect our princess at all costs, but it could also be someone in need of our help. Let's not make hasty

decisions."Michiru stated in a calm voice.

Everyone looked at Usagi for her seal of approval. She slightly nodded her head signaling that it was ok to meet the "aliens" who were landing before them. The colorful lights slowly

touched the ground. A mist settled upon the rooftop, Makoto felt at ease when the mist began to disperse and she felt a familiar presence she established to be Uranus. _'I thought Michiru _

_said Haruka was at a race convention in Kagoshima. Something fishy is about to happen.' _The colorful glows died down. Four figures could be seen standing on the rooftop across from the Sol

Senshi. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was hues of red and orange as the sun said goodnight and the moon was making its way to the top of the sky. A few stars could be seen

here and there but it was still too bright for the moon to shine completely bright. Uranus detransformed and the others followed suit, and Tenoh Haruka now stood in her place. The wind

blew softly in her blonde hair. Usagi stared at Haruka. She couldn't understand why Haruka left Earth and came back with three other people. Usagi's mind began to run a mile a minute

thinking of different things it could have been._ 'Maybe she found new scouts or maybe she went to go visit the moon and check to see if the kingdom had been inhabited by foreigners. Maybe she _

_went to go get-No! Impossible…that's silly. Their back on their planet where they belong. But who-'_

"Odango?" one of the figures asked as they began to step forward into the little bit of light the sun had left to give. Usagi was immediately snapped out of her thoughts. Sapphire met the

Ocean blue. Usagi gasped as she saw Seiya standing in front of her. He looked paler then the last time she saw him. His hair was disheveled and he looked very skinny too, overall he

looked sick. But there was a glint in his eyes that shone brighter than any star she had ever seen.

"Hi" she quietly whispered. Her facial expression went from one of confusion to one of pure joy. Usagi began to push pass her senshi as she ran to Seiya. Seiya was immediately engulfed

in a hug by the tiny Usagi. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as though he was afraid he would break her. Usagi inhaled Seiya's scent. Just like she remembered, he smelled of exotic

fruits. Usagi began to nuzzle her nose into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him tighter to make sure he didn't disappear. Seiya slowly laid his head on her odangos. He

smelled her hair whichsmelled of strawberries and raspberries. He smiled to himself; he couldn't believe this was happening. The woman he loved so dearly was being so affectionate

towards him. _'She's hugging me pretty tight, I can't really breath but it's worth it. Oh no I can't do this again; I can't allow myself to open up to her. She has her Mamo-chan and her future and _

_that doesn't include me.' _Seiya thought sadly. Usagi on the other hand was thinking something different. _'Oh god I can't believe he's here! Thank you Haruka, you have made me so happy. He _

_smells the same and I missed him so much. He does look kind of pale but that's fine I still love him. I LOVE SEIYA? I love Seiya! I love him I really love him. Maybe I can tell him how I feel now _

_but-'_Usagi thought happily but her happy thoughts came to an end when her phone began to ring_._ She untangled herself from the hug with Seiya and reached into her pocket to get her

phone. The caller id said _"Work". _Usagi sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Usagi said in a monotone voice.

"Miss Tsukino, it's Atsuko, I hate to do this but is there any way you can come in for the nightly third shift? Harumi called in sick, seeing how's she's pregnant and all, we need someone to

come in and fill her position. Do you think you can be here by 9:30?" Atsuko asked.

Usagi looked at her watch and realized it was 8 o' clock. She didn't want to leave Seiya, he had just gotten there and she wanted to talk to him and tell him how she felt. Usagi sighed

knowing there was no way she could get out of this and spend time with Seiya tonight.

"Um, yea sure I can be there by 9:30. I-"Usagi began

"9:30? I'm sorry Usagi-san I meant 9. Do you think you can be here by 9?" Atsuko asked again.

"Yea. I'll see you then." Usagi replied in a sad tone. Usagi looked up at Seiya with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously. He never liked to see Usagi with a sad face.

"Um, I have to go to work. I really wanted to spend time with you since you guys just got back."

"How about I make you a promise Odango?"

"What's that?"

"We can spend time together, just us, if that's what you want, all day tomorrow doing whatever you want to do. What do you say?"

"Of course that's what I want! I mean, yea sure that's fine."

Seiya smiled. Usagi returned the smile. Usagi turned around and looked at her fellow senshi. Ami's facial expression was blank. Rei and Makoto looked excited now that the Starlights were back.

Minako wore an expression of concern and guilt. Usagi could tell what was wrong with Minako and didn't want her to have to go through this situation by herself. Usagi came up with an

idea.

"Minako?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"Yea?"

"I need you to take me to work. Will you pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Why? You drove here. Your car's-"Minako began

Usagi cleared her throat and gave Minako that look. Minako looked at Usagi with puzzlement. Usagi shifted her eyes to her right were a person was standing. Minako followed Usagi's

eyes. Minako was met with light green eyes. Minako continued to stare into Yaten's green eyes. She couldn't keep herself from looking away. Usagi could tell this would be a sticky

situation. Seeing how Minako was currently dating Keitaro and the man Minako claimed to love was back in her life. Usagi once again cleared her throat. Minako finally tore her gaze away

from Yaten and looked at Usagi. She could tell Usagi had a plan but couldn't understand what exactly Usagi wanted her to do. So she decided to play along.

"Um yea Usagi I'll take you to work." Minako laughed nervously.

"Thank you!" Usagi exclaimed as she batted her eyes.

Usagi turned about around and looked at Seiya. He smiled down at her. She embraced him in one last hug before she went. Seiya returned the embrace, hugging her wishing he didn't

have to let her. Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. _'Ok, it's now or never. I got to tell him how I feel!' _Usagi thought. She couldn't stand for Seiya not to know how

she felt for him. Usagi had a sudden boost of confidence. Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck and brought his ear closer to her lips. Seiya was confused as to what was going on

but he didn't mind a long he was with Usagi. Usagi took a deep sigh before she whispered in Seiya's ear. The feeling of her body against his was tempting him in so many ways. Seiya tried

hard to contain himself but Usagi wasn't exactly making it easy for him. Usagi began to stroke her fingers through Seiya's hair. She could feel him shiver under her touch. A small smile

graced her lips. She whispered what she felt needed to be said. Everybody watched the two as the scene unfolded before their eyes. One moment Usagi was hugging Seiya next moment

she was whispering in his ear. Whatever she said made his eyes really huge. Usagi released her embrace with Seiya who stood there shocked and couldn't believe what she just said.

Seiya looked down at Usagi. He couldn't figure out what he should say next, she left him speechless. Usagi smiled at Seiya. "See you tomorrow?" She said in an angelic voice. Seiya was

still stuck on what Usagi said to him just a few minutes ago. He just nodded his head. Usagi grinned and turned to walk away.

"Ready Minako?"

"Yea, let's go. Oh I-"Minako froze as her phone began to ring and she realized who was calling her.

Minako looked at Usagi. Usagi gave her that "I don't know what to tell you" look. Minako knew she had to answer the phone because it could be very important.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! Where are you?"

"Hey, Keitaro. I'm just um hanging out with some old friends that's all." Minako spoke cautiously.

"Oh, ok. Um are you busy with these old friends?"

"Actually no. They just got here but why what's up?"

"I wanted to take you out to on a special date?"

"Special date? Where?"

"Ninja Akasaka." Keitaro said with a smile on his face.

"NO WAY NINJA AKASAKA?!" Minako practically yelled. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Yea, I got us reservations for 9. Can you be here in 10 minutes tops?" Keitaro pleaded.

"Of course! Wait I'm sorry I promised Usagi I'd take her to work." Minako looked at Usagi and pouted. Usagi sighed "Go ahead and go I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mouthed to Minako. Minako responded by saying smiling.

"Um, never mind babe, I'll be there as soon as I can."

'_Babe? Who in the hell is she talking to?!' _Yaten thought bitterly.

"I love you." Keitaro said

"I love you too. Thank you for the dinner." Minako responded.

"Bye"

"Bye" Minako hung up her phone.

"Usagi I-"Minako started but stopped when she seen Usagi's facial expression. Usagi sat there with her eyes as big as they could be and her mouth hanging open. Minako looked at everyone else to see they had awkward facial expressions.

"What?" Minako said to Usagi.

"Yaten?! He was listening to your conversation just like the rest of us!" Usagi whispered back.

Minako realized what had transpired in the last half an hour. The Starlights came back and Yaten was here. She didn't know how he felt but it didn't matter because she moved on. Minako

conditioned herself to believe that Keitaro was the only man for her and that Yaten was gone and was never coming back. Now that he was back, she had no clue what to do. _'Oh crap! _

_Yaten was listening and he heard me confess my love for another man! This night couldn't get any worse. Ugh! Wait how do I know Yaten even loves me? He probably doesn't. Last time he was _

_here he treated me badly, so why should I care about his feelings.' _Minako thought angrily. She sighed and looked at Yaten. Yaten looked at Minako with longing in his eyes. _'She looks so _

_beautiful with her blue eyes. I wish I could tell her how I feel but it seems she has found someone else. I can't believe I let someone take her away from me. I guess there's no reason left for me _

_to be here. I'll just hang around untilTaiki tells Ami he loves her and Seiya helps Usagi with her problems. I guess love isn't meant for everyone especially me.'_ Yaten thought sadly. Yaten gave

Minako a sad smile. Minako gasped at feel could a piece of her heart breaking because of the sadness in his eyes. Minako turned away from Yaten and walked away to her car.

Usagi could see Minako was confused so she decided to go after her.

"Um I got to go to work so I will talk to you guys later. Ja ne!" Usagi waved as she ran after Minako.

"Minako? Wait for me!" Usagi yelled at Minako. Minako stopped in front of Usagi's car.

"Minako can we talk real quick?" Usagi asked. Minako turned around. Usagi seen Minako's faced covered in tears and fresh ones were waiting to spill from her eyes. Usagi captured Minako

in a hug. Minako began to sob into Usagi's arms.

"Why me?" Minako cried.

"Minako, are you sure you still love Yaten?" Usagi questioned Minako

Minako stopped crying for a little bit and looked at Usagi.

"I-"

Ok so let me know what you think of this chapter! I've been swamped with Midterms the previous week so I haven't been able to update like I've wanted to. It makes me sad because I love this story!! But you just got lucky because I'm on spring break right now!!! Yay me! I think in future chapters I might put songs in them…just some of them maybe two or three chapters, I'm not sure. And for those who are mad at me because I didn't write what Usagi whispered to Seiya I'm super sorry, I needed to leave some suspense in my chapter just like how I didn't state whether or not Minako really still loves Yaten or not, she could of changed her mind!! But I'm not telling until later on. I think I should leave more cliffhangers in my chapters….or better ones, some people assumed Kakyuu was in Usagi's dream but I just introduced Kakyuu's sister soooooo I hope I left a little bit more anticipation for my readers, and we still don't know who's in Kakyuu's dream. But please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Fall Again

Thanks to all that wrote me reviews!!! I love writing this story and can't wait for the secrets to start coming out! But one chapter at a time. I'm going to have rate this chapter M…if you don't like "mature situations" then please don't read past Ami and Taiki's kiss….dang…that was a spoiler -_- but anyways please tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT....I own my characters and my plot.

Last time:

Yaten gave Minako a sad smile. Minako gasped at feel could a piece of her heart breaking because of the sadness in his eyes. Minako turned away from Yaten and walked away to her

car. Usagi could see Minako was confused so she decided to go after her.

"Um I got to go to work so I will talk to you guys later. Ja ne!" Usagi waved as she ran after Minako.

"Minako? Wait for me!" Usagi yelled at Minako. Minako stopped in front of Usagi's car.

"Minako, can we talk real quick?" Usagi asked. Minako turned around. Usagi seen Minako's faced covered in tears and fresh ones were waiting to spill from her eyes. Usagi captured

Minako in a hug. Minako began to sob into Usagi's arms.

"Why me?" Minako cried.

"Minako, are you sure you still love Yaten?" Usagi questioned Minako

Minako stopped crying for a little bit and looked at Usagi.

"I-"

NOW:

"I-"

"Do you?" Usagi asked again.

"I do." Minako confessed.

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to ask him or at least tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Minako, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything but Yaten's back and you have to deal with it now. Pushing it aside will only make things worse." Usagi reasoned.

"I know, but I don't know how he'll react and then there's Keitaro. He's such a sweet heart and I don't want to hurt his feelings and plus I really love him Usagi. Help me!"

"Is the Goddess of Love and Beauty asking me for help? Usagi joked.

Minako giggled. Usagi could always make everything better. "Yes! I need help my love life is in danger and you're a Sailor Scout so you must save it!" Minako responded dramatically

"Agent of love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall help you!" Usagi said as she did her Eternal Sailor Moon pose jokingly. Minako looked at

Usagi pretending to be Sailor Moon and couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough both girls were laughing so hard it hurt.

"OK, ok, ok, ok!" Minako said in between laughs.

"Alright, but seriously Minako we can talk about your love life tomorrow. I have a date with Seiya tomorrow and right now I have to go to work!"

"Speaking of which, what in world has gotten into you?!" Minako questioned Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Usagi played dumb.

"You and Seiya? What's going on with you two? Hugging and the whispering, you guys act like a couple!"

"Well, do you want me to be honest?"

"Um, duh!"

"I'm in love with Seiya." Usagi said smiling.

"YOU WHAT?!" Minako screamed.

"I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH SEIYA!" Usagi screamed back. Minako looked at Usagi

"You are in love with Seiya Kou?" Minako spoke slowly as if Usagi couldn't understand her.

"Yea. Is that a problem?" Usagi questioned.

"No, it's just-IT'S YOU AND SEIYA!!!"

"And that means?"

"Usagi, I love you, but are you sure you're in love with him? I mean you and Mamoru-san just broke up a few weeks ago and this was the first time you've seen Seiya in awhile, I just

don't want you to get hurt and I definitely don't want you to hurt Seiya again."

"Minako, I understand what you're saying and I appreciate you looking out for Seiya and I but, I know deep down in my heart that I love him and nobody can change that. Remember

that night on the rooftop when you guys found us?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"That was the night I realized I had feelings for him, feelings that ran deeper than friendship. When I'm around Seiya I feel this sense of security and my mind and heart are at peace.

All my troubles disappear. He makes me so happy. He was there for me when I needed support the most and he's always believed in me. Seiya will do anything for me and I want to

show him that I feel the same way and I want to love him the way he loves me, you know, unconditionally."

"Why didn't you say something before Usa?"

"Because, there was that destiny of mines, becoming Queen of Crystal Tokyo and marrying Mamoru and having-"Usagi stopped. She didn't want to finish her sentence. Thinking about

the loss of her daughter made her heartache.

"Having Chibi-Usa?" Minako finished for Usagi.

"Yea, I'm going to miss her." Usagi spoke sadly. Minako didn't like to see Usagi sad, so she decided to change the subject.

"Usa! You gotta get going! You're going to be late for work and besides I have a date to go on." Minako reminded Usagi.

"Yea, you're right. I will talk to tomorrow night, I think."

"Hopefully your date with Seiya goes well and I won't talk to you til the next day!"

"Me too. Well I'm going to get going. Call me when you get back from dinner!" Usagi shouted as she started to walk to get in her car.

"I promise I will." Minako said as she went and got in her car. The two waved good bye as they drove in separate directions to reach their destinations.

ON THE ROOF:

Taiki stood there looking at Ami. '_She looks so gorgeous. She looks prettier than before. I have these butterflies in my stomach. I want to talk to her so bad. But what would I say? I feel _

_ridiculous!' _Seiya could see that Taiki had been staring at Ami the whole time they been here. Seiya politely walked over to Ami and whispered something in her ear. Taiki froze with

fear, he was scared of what Seiya could be saying because Ami was looking directly the whole time Seiya was talking to her and he could see a blush spreading across her face. '_Damn _

_you Seiya! What are you saying to her?!'_ Seiya looked at Taiki and smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up. Taiki's eyes became really big. Michiru could see what Seiya was trying to

do so she came up with an idea of her own.

"Seiya-chan and Yaten-chan, Ruka and I would like to talk to you about something. It's very important." Michiru spoke loudly so everyone could hear her. Makoto and Rei instantly

understood what she was trying to do.

"Ok, of course." Yaten and Seiya spoke simultaneously.

"I have to get back to the temple, I kind of left without telling Yuurchiro where I was going. See you guys later!" Rei spoke hurriedly and left.

"Um, I have to go see Motoki. Bye." Makoto said quickly and left.

"Seiya and Yaten we will take you to our place and drop you off at home or wherever you guys will be staying." Haruka said cheerfully. (I KNOW SHE'S NICE!!! I LOVE HER THIS WAY)

"Ok. Um Taiki how about you walk Ami-chan home?" Yaten suggested. Taiki looked at Ami and she smiled at him. He could feel his stomach turning into knots. '_Well I did want to spend _

_some time with her, alone. Here's my wish. I hope I don't mess is up.' _

"Um, if you don't mind, I would like it if you walked me home." Ami spoke softly. Taiki nodded his head as he blushed. Taiki and Ami began to walk towards apartment. Taiki stared at

Ami from the corner of his eye and he could see how the moonlight reflected on her giving her features an angelic glow. Ami could feel Taiki staring at her. It was like his gaze left a

burning sensation on her skin but in a good way. They begin to walk into the park. Ami spotted a nearby bench. '_Maybe we can sit and talk. I wonder what he has been up to. Maybe he _

_found someone on his planet. I wonder what she looks like. Mmmhh, I bet she's pretty. Wait, why do I care, it's not like I like him or anything, right?' _Ami sighed to herself. '_I wonder what _

_she's thinking about. I want to talk to her maybe I should ask her to sit on the bench and catch up. Oh god, I feel so nervous! I can't even ask her to sit on the bench and talk with me. She _

_gives me butterflies, I like her a lot and I want to make her mines but how do I go about it? Maybe I should forget about the whole thing, I don't even know how she feels.' _Taiki thought to

himself.

"Um, would you like to sit on the bench and you know, catch up?" Ami asked surprisingly.

"Sure." Taiki responded quickly. Ami and Taiki walked over to the bench that was in front of a lake. They could see the Cherry blossom trees sprouting new buds. The air was warm and

inviting. The air tousled Ami's hair gently. Taiki looked down at the Mercury senshi beside him and smiled. She looked content and calm. Taiki decided to start the conversation.

"So, um how's everything been going?"

"Good." Ami answered shortly.

"How's school?" Taiki asked somewhat curiously.

"It's good. I almost finished college then I can start medical school. I'm really excited, I've been waiting to start medical school because I feel like that's when my life truly begins."

"There's more to life than just school. There are friends, fun, life experiences, even love." Taiki said the last part quietly.

"I understand but when do I have time for love? Fighting monsters and people like Galaxia leaves enough room for school. At this moment and time I don't think I'll ever find love. I

mean, let's say I fall in love with a guy I meet at school, what happens next?" Ami asked hoping Taiki would answer.

"Well, you two could be together and be happy."

"How can I be happy with him knowing he won't always be around?"

"What are you talking about Ami-chan?"

"Remember, Us senshi are eternal, I will fall in love with someone and he'll be gone after a few decades and then I 'm left to be alone. Taiki-chan, I don't want to have to go through

that. I don't want to be alone in the end." Ami couldn't believe she just told Taiki what's been on her mind and heart.

"Well, you could always find someone like you." Taiki hinted.

"Who would I find-"Ami realized what he was talking about and looked away as her face started to blush. '_Is Taiki telling me to- No way! He's not talking about himself; maybe he's talking _

_about someone different. Kami-sama Ami! You're an intelligent woman, you know exactly what he's talking about, so you can play dumb all you want. Ugh! Why am I having this internal battle _

_with myself, it's not like I like Taiki! Do I ?' _Afraid to answer her own question, Ami decided to change the subject.

"So, Taiki-chan, how's life on Kinmoku been?"

"It's good. We finished reconstruction and we haven't had any more enemies, so we've been relaxing taking it easy."

"That's good, what about your social life? Do you guys go meet new people, hang out or go on dates?"

"Actually, no. We spend most of our time training just in case something happens. We don't really have friends on Kinmoku, we just have each other. Besides all our friends are here,

on Earth."

"We really missed you guys. It was so hard to watch you guys leave. I didn't think we would all become that close, especially how you guys treated us at first."

"I would like to apologize for that. It's just that we had a mission to find our Princess, and at the time Seiya was so distracted with Usagi-chan, it just created a lot of problems. But I'm

glad I got to know you guys, especially you." Taiki blushed as he spoke. Ami looked at Taiki and seen the blush come across his face. She could tell he meant every word he said and

that he was also nervous about something, but couldn't figure it out.

"Why me?'' Ami wanted to know.

"You're special." Taiki's blush deepened.

Now Ami was blushing. "What's special about me?"

'_Is she really asking me this?! She's amazing!'_ Taiki thought seriously.

"Are you kidding me? You everything I-" Taiki stopped himself from saying too much. "What I mean is that, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're smart, beautiful, helpful, kind-

hearted, fun to be around,-"

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way." Ami interrupted. Ami looked at Taiki and could see him smiling down at her_. 'Why do I feel so safe around him? Like I could tell him anything. What is _

_this feeling?' _Ami stopped thinking for a second and just did what she felt like doing. She laid her head on his shoulder. Taiki's whole body tensed up immediately. Taiki froze in fear; he

wasn't sure what he should do next. '_Should I put my arm around her?!' _Taiki thought worriedly. Taiki felt Ami put her hand on his chest. His body relaxed at her touch. He looked down

into her aqua blue eyes. '_Her eyes are so mesmerizing' 'His body was so tense, now that I touched his chest-OH MY GOD MY HAND IS ON HIS CHEST! Oh my, he really does train, he trains _

_hard. I can feel his heartbeat. I wonder what mines is __like?' _Ami put her hand on chest to feel her heartbeat. She gasped. '_Our heart's beat to the same rhythm! Maybe it's a coincident. The _

_rhythm is nice and ordinary. That's strange, maybe it's a senshi thing.' _Ami tried to explain to herself. Taiki could see Ami had her hand on her heart just like she has her hand on his

chest. '_What is she doing?'_ Taiki thought curiously. Taiki brushed it off. He decided he would put his arm around Ami. He could feel how arm her skin was. It felt so smooth in his hand. He

gently began to stroke her arm. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. Ami chose to start the conversation up again.

"So, since your back what do you guys plan to do?"

"Seiya and I believe we should sing again, Yaten doesn't like all the female attention if it's not coming from Minako-chan."

"So he does like Minako?"

"I honestly have no clue; you know how he is with mood swings and everything."

"Yea, he's very moody." Taiki chuckled at Ami's comment.

"Why did you come back? I can understand why Seiya came back, but what made you and Yaten come along?" Ami questioned.

"We missed Earth." Taiki stated. '_I feel bad for lying to her but Uranus should be the one to tell her and the Senshi about Kakyuu's dream.'_

"That's all?" Ami questioned further.

"Also, I left behind someone, who is really important to me." Ami's heart sank a little. '_I guess I'm not that special to him' _Ami thought sadly. Little did she know Taiki was talking about

her.

"Oh, well I hope you find each other."

"We already did." '_THAT FAST! HE JUST GOT BACK! But I guess he couldn't wait because she's so important. Why am I getting jealous? I'm jealous because I want to find someone that _

_important to me! Wait, why am I jealous about Taiki-. . . I like Taiki... I like him, but he has found another. Ugh! This sucks.'_ Ami thought sadly.

"Wow that was quick. She must be very important to you" Ami said as she pulled away from Taiki. She was disappointed. '_Why did she pull away? Was it something I said?' _Taiki thought

worriedly.

"Ami, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. I think I should be going." Ami spoke as she stood up.

"Let me walk you home it's dangerous out here at night and-"

"I'm fine. Besides I'm the Senshi of Mercury, I can take care of myself." Ami smiled weakly.

"But you're also a Princess, and I don't let Princess' walk home alone in the dark."

Ami gasped at Taiki's comment. "How-How did you know I was a Princess?"

"There's a lot I know Miss Mizuno." Taiki winked at Ami.

"I guess its ok for you to walk me home."

Taiki smiled at Ami. They began to walk in silence to Ami's apartment. They finally reached Ami's apartment complex. The whole time Taiki was thinking about Ami and Ami was thinking

about Taiki's new girlfriend. She just had to know who she was. Ami stopped and turned around to look Taiki in the eyes. She could see happiness written in his amethyst eyes. She

started to think it wasn't a good idea to ask the question but it was too late because he beat her to it.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?"

"Um, this might sound silly, but I was wondering who, is this important girl you left here on Earth?" Ami asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Taiki smiled at Ami. "Do you really want to know?" Ami nodded. Taiki close the distance between him and Ami. She looked up at him, trying to figure out what he was about to do. He

wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Ami could feel his heartbeat again and it was the same as hers.

"Taiki-"

"It's you." Taiki said softly. He leaned in and kissed Ami. Ami could feel how soft his lips were. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could

to her. She began to run her fingers through his auburn hair. Taiki loved the feeling that Ami was giving him. He started to stroke her back tenderly. His body began to have this

burning yearning sensation. Ami felt the feeling too. She deepened the kiss with Taiki. She felt as if her whole body began to melt with his. They finally pulled apart. Ami suddenly

looked down. Taiki opened his eyes and gasped.

"Ami, your Mercurian sign is glowing. Ami?" Taiki said worriedly. Ami looked up at Taiki. He looked into her eyes, she seemed a little bit different but yet the still the same. Ami's eyes

held a look of longing. She took a hold of his hands and started pulling him toward her door.

"Wait Ami what are you doing?" Taiki asked curiously as she began to unlock her door. She didn't respond back. She unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Taiki became highly

confused.

"Ami? What's going on?" Taiki questioned again.

"Didn't you see it?" Ami asked eagerly.

"See what?" Taiki asked confused.

"The vision! Of me and you in our past lives? It happened when we kissed." Ami said. She couldn't believe he didn't see it.

"No, I didn't see it. What happened?" Taiki said sadly. Ami knew she couldn't explain it but maybe she could show him.

"Kiss me again and you'll find out." Taiki raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? He looked at Ami intently and could tell she was very serious. Taiki leaned in and kissed again. He felt

that burning yearning feeling again except this time it was much stronger. He felt as if his body was going to melt into hers. Suddenly he felt it. The vision began to appear in his mind.

_It feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone _

There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find  
All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life

_  
I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again_

_Taiki was dressed in royal cloths. He wore pajama pants that were a deep amethyst that had a symbol he couldn't understand. His shirt was a plain white t-shirt. He looked around the room he _

_was standing in. The walls were painted in many shades of aqua. It was lit by thousands of candles. A bed with aqua sheets sat in the middle of the room. Rose petals were scattered _

_everywhere on the floor and bed. In corner he could a room where the light was on and guessed it was the bathroom, he heard water running. There was a large bay window by the bed. There _

_window opened up into a balcony that you could sit on. Taiki sat on the ledge of the window and opened the window. He could feel the warm air blow past him into the room. He looked towards _

_the sky. He could see it was night time and he seen many stars but no moon. In the distant he could see a planet that he figured was Venus. Farther in the distant he could see a white sphere _

_gravitating around a blue and green sphere. It was the moon and earth. The earth's moon shone brightly. His star gazing was interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Ami stepped out. _

_She was wearing a light blue nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. Taiki stood staring at Ami. She looked breathe-taking. Her blue hair was shoulder length. It fell loosely around her face. Taiki _

_smiled at Ami. She couldn't help but smile back. _

"_You look amazing, my love." _

_Ami giggled. "Well aren't you a charmer." _

"_No, I just speak the truth. The truth is you are beautiful." Taiki said softly. _

_We fought in a battle, nobody won  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
I need us to carry on _

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

You'll try everything you never thought would work before  
When you live, when you love  
And you give them your all  
You can always give up some more

_He offered his hand to Ami. She gladly took it. He led her to stand in front of the large window. They faced the outside world. They were both content at the moment. Taiki stood behind Ami with _

_his arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his head in her shoulder. He inhaled her scent. She smelled of black cherries and vanilla. His grip around her waist tightened. He didn't want to let _

_her go. He couldn't let her go after all he did to get to her how could he let her go? Taiki had been through hell and back to be with Ami and no one would stop him now. He fought many suitors _

_who wanted to be with her and he succeeded. Only one person could have her heart and he was lucky it was him. Ami could feel his anxiety kicking in and wanted to soothe his worries._

"_Taiki, no one is going to take me away. Even if they tried I wouldn't go willingly." Ami reassured him._

"_I know, but someone is always going want to have you by his side and I just don't want you to leave. I need you Ami, you're everything I ever wanted, and you keep me going every day. _

_You're the reason why I wake up every morning. You're the reason I go to bed at night. I look forward to seeing you every day." Taiki spoke truthfully. Ami turned around to face Taiki. She _

_looked him in the eyes._

"_Taiki, you know I love you so much and I don't want to be with anyone else. You're the only person who will always have my heart." Ami said firmly._

"_Always and Forever?"_

"_Hai, always and forever." Ami smiled. Taiki leaned in and kissed Ami softly. The thought of being so close to Ami made Taiki want her more. He kissed her more passionately. She wrapped her _

_arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His gripped tighten around her waist once again. She wanted more than what she was getting at the moment. She kissed him more passionately _

_too and her senses were set on fire. She began to feel as if he didn't touch her she'll die. She needed him so badly. Taiki pulled away from her lips and started to nibble on her ear. He began _

_trace kisses over her neck. Ami let out a soft moan. She grabbed the back of his hair letting him know she wanted him to continue. Taiki picked Ami up and pushed her up against the wall. Ami _

_wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes and seen love and passion. They began to kiss again. Taiki grabbed Ami's thigh and push up against her more. Ami tightened her _

_legs around his waist. Taiki started to pull the straps to her nightgown down. Ami quickly pushed his hands away playfully. She looked at him and shook her head._

"_No." _

"_Oh, Ami's I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm-"Ami put her fingers over his lips to quiet him. She smiles at him._

"_Not here, on the bed." Taiki smiled back at Ami and obeyed her demand. He pulls her off of the wall and laid her gently on the bed. Taiki slowly lowered himself on top of Ami. He was afraid he _

_might crush her. _

"_I love you, always and forever." Ami whispered._

"_I love you too, always and forever." Taiki whispered back. Ami pulled him closer so she could kiss him. Up until now, Ami had been oblivious to how "excited" Taiki had been. She became _

_scared. She pushed him away. _

"_What's wrong my love?" Taiki asked seriously._

"_I'm a- you know- a virgin." Ami said as she looked away. She felt ashamed of herself for some reason. Taiki sensed how she felt and wanted to reassure her._

"_Ami, it's okay. I'm a virgin too. You don't have to be ashamed of it. I'm not. I proud to be one. We don't have to if you really don't want to." _

"_No! I want to, it's just that it's going to hurt and I'm just a little bit nervous that's all." _

"_Ami, I'm serious if you don't want to we don't have to."_

"_I really want to. Just go slow ok?"_

"_I will." _

_Taiki resumed kissing Ami and undressing her. He slowly pulled her nightgown off. He stared at her with a smile on his face. He didn't want her to feel like she was being judged. Ami slid her _

_hands down to the bottom of his shirt. She quickly pulled it off. He pulled off his pajama bottoms off. They both laid there undress. Ami parted for legs for Taiki to lie between them. He could feel _

_how warm she was. Taiki looked at Ami. She nodded her head to let him she was ready. Slowly he entered her. She tensed up and she immediately grabbed his shoulders._

"_You want me to stop?" He asked worriedly._

_Ami took a deep breath. "No." Taiki started to slide in and out. Ami began to relax and enjoyed the feeling Taiki was giving her. He started to speed up his pace. Taiki lowered his head to her neck _

_and nibbled on her neck at the same time. Ami wrapped her arms around his back. She scratched each time he hit her spot. She moaned in his ear. Taiki could feel her tighten around him, she _

_was reaching her breaking point. Ami's moans came quicker and quick with each thrust. Taiki could feel his body becoming sensitive to everything. They both started to breathe heavily and in an _

_instance they both climaxed. Taiki pull out and rolled over on his back. Ami laid herself in his arms. Their breathes started to become normal. Ami laid her hand over his chest. She could feel his _

_heart beat. She then placed her hand over her own heart. Their hearts were beating the same rhythm._

"_Our hearts are beating the same rhythm." Ami told Taiki. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

"_It's because our hearts are one." He replied._

"_Will you stay with me forever?" Ami asked._

"_Of course I will." _

_Baby, nothing means anything  
Unless you're here to share it with me  
I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
'Cause you're always there in my dreams __I wanna fall with you again _

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

The vision began to fade from Taiki's head. He looked at Ami with that same look of longing.

"I missed you so much my love." Taiki whispered. Ami smiled at him. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw herself into his

arms. His grip on her tightened. He had rediscovered the once lost love. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"How are we going to explain our situation to everyone else?" Ami questioned.

"I think we should wait awhile, this is a lot to take in." Taiki said still in shock.

"I agree. One more thing."

"Anything for you."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Ami pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Taiki kissed Ami on her forehead like he used to .

"I love you Taiki-sama."

"I love you Ami-hime."

Alright tell me what you think! It felt weird to write that love scene….If everyone liked it I'll continue if not then this will be the only one. The song is called "Fall Again" by Glenn Lewis. I found the song from the movie Maid In Manhattan, I love that movie! Please leave a review, good or bad I don't care just a review. Here's a sneak peek into the next chapter.

_Kaiya looked at Mamoru, waiting on his answer. Mamoru didn't know what to do but he knew he wanted one thing._

"_Do we have a deal?" Kaiya asked impatiently._

"_Yes, we do. I'll do anything to get her back." Mamoru replied. _

'_He has no clue what he's getting himself into.' Kaiya thought menacingly. _


	6. Decisions

Once again thank you for all of you who review my story. For some reason I just can't stop writing....I just finished the previous chapter and now I'm starting on this one. Please pay attention to the details of this chapter because it's about to get a little bit confusing....I'm not sure if I'll do a good job of explaining the situation....if you still don't get...let me know and I'll be happy to explain it to you :) This chapter is for Ebony Mitsu. :) Thanks for the support!

LAST TIME:

The vision began to fade from Taiki's head. He looked at Ami with that same look of longing.

"I missed you so much my love." Taiki whispered. Ami smiled at him. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw herself into his arms. His grip on her tightened. He had rediscovered the once lost love. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"How are we going to explain our situation to everyone else?" Ami questioned.

"I think we should wait awhile, this is a lot to take in." Taiki said still in shock.

"I agree. One more thing."

"Anything for you."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Ami pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Taiki kissed Ami on her forehead like he used to .

"I love you Taiki-sama."

"I love you Ami-hime."

NOW:

KINMOKU:

"Yes, I did read your mind. That's also why I'm back!" Kaiya rejoiced.

"What?" Kakyuu asked puzzled. A grin grew on Kaiya's face. She had been waiting to tell Kakyuu the real reason why she came back.

"I came back, to give you what you desire most, and that's Fighter."

"Fighter? How did you know I want Fighter?" Kakyuu questioned her sister.

"I can feel what you desire most. One of my new many powers!" Kaiya replied.

"Powers? What powers?!"

"It's a secret. But you want to see one of them? Please say yes!" Kaiya pleaded.

"Um, I guess so." Kakyuu said reluctantly.

"Ok, turn around and don't peak, you'll be surprised I promise." Kaiya spoke happily. Kakyuu did as her older sister told her to. Kaiya whispered a few words to herself and she began to glow. Kakyuu could here a commotion going on behind. She was afraid of what her sister's powers held.

"Turn around." Kakyuu heard a familiar voice say. Kakyuu turned and stared in disbelief at the person that stood in front of her. She couldn't see how that was possible since this person wasn't here, or so she thought.

"Hello Princess."

"Fighter?" Kakyuu couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hai." Fighter responded

"Wh- What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sailor Uranus and I thought you were protecting Serenity-hime."

"Who's Serenity-hime?"

"Usagi Tsukino?" Kakyuu questioned Fighter carefully.

"Oh, yea. Why would I want to protect her when I could be here with you?" _'I need to find this Serenity -hime, and kill her. Tsukino Usagi is her real name? I'll keep that in mind.' _Fighter thought to herself.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Kakyuu began to study the Fighter that stood before her. Something seemed off. Kakyuu walked closer to Fighter and poked her in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! What did you do that for?!" Fighter spoke but Kaiya's voice came out. Kakyuu gasped when she heard her sister's voice come from Fighter's mouth.

"KAIYA?!" Kakyuu asked half angry half surprised. _'Damn she figured it out'_ Kaiya thought bitterly.

"Yea, it's me." Fighter transformed back into Kaiya. Kakyuu stared at her sister in disbelief. _'How could she do that? I don't even have powers like this. I can already sense this is not going to end well.'_ Kakyuu thought worriedly. Kaiya could see the worry spread across her sister's face.

"Don't worry I didn't harm anyone." _'Yet. Serenity-hime, your number one on my list.'_

"Your a shape shifter. How?"

"I received a visit from some one named Ashihei when I was stuck on that asteroid."

"What did he say? What did he do to you?"

"He just told me he could help me and that I could help you. Then he gave me my powers and left."

"Wait, how did he know who I was?"

"I don't know. But that's not what we should be discussing right now! I need to plan a wedding."

Kakyuu became highly confused. "What wedding?! Who's getting married?"

"You and Fighter silly! I'll get her back for you and then you guys will get married and live happily ever after." Kaiya spoke happily as she clapped her hands together.

"There will be no wedding." Kakyuu said sadly.

"I'm bringing Fighter back to you! What do you mean there will be no wedding?! You guys are in love and-"

"We are not in love. Fighter doesn't love me, she loves another. There is no way in the world Fighter would leave Serenity-hime's side. It's impossible, I just wish she would see she can't be with her like she wants to. Usagi-san is already pre-destined to another. I highly doubt she would selfishly give it all up for her wants. Besides Sailor Pluto wouldn't allow it, neither would any of her other senshi. They have a future they have been fighting for and no one can interfere." Kakyuu said sadly.

"Who's Sailor Pluto?" Kaiya asked slyly.

"She's the Guardian of Time. She guards the time dimensions and the past, present and future, she's always there unless the senshi need her. Why?"

"Just asking that's all." Kaiya responded innocently. _'Sailor Pluto, looks like you have a visitor coming your way.' _Kakyuu studied her sister very carefully. She looked as if she had a plan. Maybe a not so good plan.

"Kaiya, are you ok?" Kakyuu worriedly asked.

"Um yea, just thinking. But I finally have a plan!" Kaiya happily rejoiced. Kakyuu looked at her sister. She a little bit different from what she remembers. _'Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know but feel like I should listen anyways?' _Kakyuu thought.

"Because you should listen to me!"

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Ok, I'm sorry but come with me and sit under the tree and I'll tell you all about my plan." Kakyuu nodded her head and dreadfully walked to the olive tree in her garden. She always had talks with her senshi under this tree and most of the time it was a good thing. It was full of secrets and happy memories. Now it seemed like a place that she wanted to be as far away as she could. Kakyuu and Kaiya sat underneath the olive tree. Kaiya looked at her sister with a grin on her face. She was extremely excited about this plan. Kakyuu was tired of her sister staring at her with that awkward grin on her face.

"What is this plan of yours?"

"Easy as pie! Take this Usagi-san out the picture."

"How?"

"The most obvious choice, kill her. That way Fighter won't have any trace of her left in her life." Kaiya spoke nonchalantly.

"DO WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?!" Kakyuu yelled angrily at her sister.

"What's with the temper?" Kaiya scolded her younger sister.

"You want me to help you kill Usagi-san?" Kakyuu reminded her sister.

"Yea. Just get her alone and then we-"

"No! No! No! I will not bring harm upon her. She saved all of us from Galaxia and you want me to kill her? NO! I'm not taking part in this. Are you serious?! You know what, I'm going to pretend you never suggested that. " Kakyuu was furious with her sister. Suggesting that they kill Sailor Moon was the most ridiculous plan she had ever heard and she refused to take part in it. Kaiya knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you really love Fighter?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then do this for her and for the love you have for her!" Kaiya tried to reason. Kakyuu stared at her sister in disbelief. Every word that came out if Kaiya's mouth was unbelievable. _'Is there something not clicking in her head?! I will not kill Usagi. I don't care what the reason is. What happened to you Kaiya? You use to be so sweet and loving-' _

"I was banished to live a life of solitude until I died. No one cared about me! So why should I care about others?" Kaiya's features hardened as she spoke.

"But you care about me, don't you?"

"Of course I'll always care about you, your my sister! Your the only person that was there for me when no one else was. But I want to repay you with something you want the most." Kaiya spoke softly.

"The fact your here and alive is payment enough! Why can't you see that?"

"It's not enough especially since this Usagi girl is causing you so much pain. I can't sit back and watch her do this to you." Kakyuu never thought of it like that. _'Usagi's the reason behind my pain? Of course she's not! She didn't do anything to me. Right?' _Kaiya could see that Kakyuu was coming around to her way of thinking. She took advantage of this chance.

"She is the reason why Fighter doesn't love you." Kaiya tried convincing her sister.

"No, that can't be true. Usagi-san hasn't done anything wrong to me." Kakyuu whispered.

"Who does Fighter love?"

"Usagi-san."

"Who took Fighter away from you even though she's destined to be with someone else?"

"Usagi-san."

"Who's the reason why Fighter won't return your love?"

"Usagi-san." The more Kakyuu talked to her sister the more she thought she was right. Usagi was the reason behind her pain. But killing her couldn't solve her problems, could it?

"You know you want her out of your life. Ever since the Star Lights went to Earth things haven't been the same. Fighter, Maker and Healer are all wanting to be with one of the Earth Senshi. She stole you senshi! They belong to you not her. What gives her the right to take them away from you and leave you brokenhearted?"

"Nothing does. But it's not like she or her senshi did it on purpose-"

"Did she not break Fighter's heart? Didn't she lead her on thinking she had a chance?"

"Yes, I mean no. She was clueless to Fighter's feelings . More like Seiya's feelings."

"No one can be that clueless Kakyuu."

"Well even if she wasn't she couldn't do anything thing about it."

"Why are you fighting me on this? Don't you want Fighter back?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! You want her back so you will get her back."

"OK, fine."

"So you agree we must kill Serenity-hime?"

"...."

"Kakyuu?"

"Yes." Kakyuu reluctantly agreed. A devilish grin appeared on Kaiya's face. The plan she was plotting would rock the Earth senshis' world, they wouldn't even see it coming. Kaiya stood up from her sitting position. Kakyuu noticed this and instantly became worried.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go visit an old friend or two."

"Who is this friend?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not the rabbit."

"How did you know about Taiki and Yaten's feelings?"

"That's a secret little sister." Kaiya winked at her sister. She started walking away from Kakyuu. Kaiya looked back her sister and smiled. Suddenly Kaiya disappeared into the night sky leaving behind a trail of dark red stars and the scent of olives. Kakyuu looked at her sister as she vanished. She began to question her own motives now.

"I think I just made a deal with the devil. Fighter please forgive me." Kakyuu whispered to herself.

EARTH:

The sun shone brightly through Usagi's window. It was ten in the morning. Usagi had been too anxious to really sleep. She was waiting for Seiya to arrive. This day was promised to be just him and her. Something she had been looking forward to since the moment he came back. Knowing Seiya he probably had a day already planned for them. Usagi went and sat on her new couch she bought. After the situation with Mamoru, she immediately packed all her stuff and found a condo. Usagi's living room was a enormous space. It had a black leather sofa and a love seat. Her condo had modern art hanging on the wall next to the pictures of her and the senshi. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV was propped up on the wall. She had a private balcony. The balcony over looked a large lake. In Usagi's eyes she was living the life. Her doorbell went off. _'Seiya's here!' _She thought happily.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Usagi yelled. She ran to the bathroom and checked her make up and clothes. She was wearing black cuffed shorts and a pink sequin top. Her hair was in it's usual odangos with pink ribbons around the odangos. Usagi smiled at her self and applied a little bit more lip gloss to make her lips look cute and pouty. Seiya was getting impatient and rang the doorbell again. _'What in the world is she doing?! She's already beautiful, it's not like she needs make up or anything.'_ Seiya thought casually. Usagi ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Hi." Seiya responded breathlessly. _'Damn, she looks really good.' _ Seiya thought. _'Wow he looks so hot! I want to kiss him so bad!' _Usagi thought to herself. Seiya was wearing a dark blue loose fitting t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. His dark blue sneakers went well with the outfit. His hair was in it's usual low ponytail.

"Wow. That's a first." Usagi exclaimed.

"What?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Nothing." Usagi giggled and turned away from Seiya.

"No tell me Odango!" Seiya playfully demanded.

"Nope, hey! Take your shoes off." Seiya sat on the stair into Usagi's living room and took his shoes off. After this he went and sat on the couch. Usagi walked out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Tell me what you were taking about earlier. Please Odango." Seiya pleaded as he batted his eyes at Usagi. Usagi laughed at his antics. Seiya could always make her smile no matter what. That was one of the many things she missed about him. He was such a free spirit and she admired that about him. Seiya never cared what anybody thought about him and she envied him for that personality trait.

"Ok, I said that because I never seen you in shorts before."

"Well last time I was here it wasn't exactly this warm either." Seiya smiled at Usagi. She return the smile and sat down on the couch next to him. They were sitting at a friendly distance. Usagi decided to close the "unnecessary" space between them. Seiya seen how close him and Usagi were and it made his heart beat faster.

"Hey, have to talked to Ami-chan? Last night or today?" Seiya wondered.

"No, why?"

"Taiki walked her home last night, but he never came back. Yaten and I are worried about him."

"I can call Ami-chan right now if you want me to." Usagi offered.

"Really, that would make me feel a little bit better." Usagi got off the couch and walked over to her purse. She grabbed her cell phone sat next to Seiya. This time there was no room left between them. Usagi dialed Ami's number. It rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Mizuno residence, Taiki speaking."

"TAIKI?!"

"May I ask who's calling?" Taiki questioned.

"It's Usagi." Usagi looked at Seiya with huge eyes, she couldn't believe Taiki picked up the phone. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe he came home late and left early.

"Oh, Usagi-hime, how are you this beautiful morning?"

"Hime? Um, Taiki you don't have to call me that you can just call me Usagi-chan. We're friends you know." Usagi reassured him.

"Hai, where you calling for my love?" Usagi looked at Seiya. She put her hand over the receiver and started talking to Seiya.

"He called Ami-chan his love! What is going on?!"

"I'm just as clueless as you!" Usagi uncovered the receiver and finished talking to Taiki.

"Um, hai, where's Ami-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry she's still asleep."

"Still? Um, Taiki I don't mean to pry but did you stay the night over there?"

"Um, Hai. Is Seiya-sama with you?"

"Hai. Hold on." Usagi passed the phone to Seiya.

"Hello, Taiki?"

"Yea, sorry about not calling last night. Something came up."

"Are you ok? Is Ami-chan ok?"

"We're fine, just had a long night that's all."

"Well as long as you guys are ok that's all that matters."

"Ok, I have to go, Ami-chan will wake up soon and I promised to make her breakfast. You and Usagi-chan enjoy your day together."

"Hai, bye."

"Bye." Seiya closed Usagi's phone and handed it back to her. Usagi looked at Seiya and was wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking.

"Did Taiki seem off to you?" Usagi asked.

"Yea, he did. He seemed different."

"He called you Seiya-sama."

"He did? That's strange. I'll talk to him about that later, right now your my main focus." Seiya said as he playfully flick Usagi's nose. She giggled and smiled at him. She so desperately wanted to tell him what was in her heart but wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Odango, did you mean what you said last night? You know about how you've been waiting on me to return so you could have me in your life again because it wasn't the same?"

"Hai. I missed you a lot." Usagi put her hand on Seiya's cheek and caressed him cheek softly. Seiya looked down into Usagi's eyes. _'She's so tempting. Those lips and the way she's touching me-Why is she doing this to me? What about her Mamo-chan? This isn't right I need to stop this' _Seiya pulled away from Usagi.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" Usagi asked afraid she did something wrong.

"This isn't right. You have your Mamo-chan and your destiny." Seiya looked away from Usagi. This was hurting him because he wanted to be the man to stand beside her in the end.

"I don't have a Mamo-chan nor a destiny." Usagi replied.

"What do you mean? Usagi what happened?"

"You never called me Usagi before." Usagi whispered sadly.

"Odango, what happened?" Seiya concerned.

"Mamoru-san, I found him in bed with another one night." Tears were forming at the brim of her eyes.

"Odango, I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve you, you shouldn't shed a tear for him." Seiya reassured Usagi and he began to rub her back. Seiya was angry with Mamoru but his anger would have to wait because Usagi needed him more. Usagi shook her head.

"I'll never get to see her again. I use to think she was annoying would try to steal him away from me but that wasn't the case. She just wanted his love as a father. I feel so stupid for treating her that way. We've been through so much together. I remember how brave she was when he went to the future to save her mom and defeat the Death Phantom-" Usagi reminisced sadly.

"Who is this she you talk about?"

"Oh, I forgot you never knew. Mamoru-san and I were destined to have a daughter in the future and she came to the past so the senshi and I could help her save her mom, which was me but I didn't know it just yet." Seiya stared at Usagi in disbelief. _'She was suppose to have __the perfect life! Getting married, ruling the world, having a child. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. I would never hurt you Odango and I will make sure no will ever hurt you again, I swear my life to it!' _

"I'm sorry about your loss." Seiya spoke as he thought that was the only appropriate thing to say at this moment and time.

"Thank you. But I'm slowly getting over the pain. Crap! I messed up my make up." Usagi said as she wiped her eyes.

"Odango, your already beautiful, you don't need make up." Usagi smiled at Seiya and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Seiya."

"Anything for you Odango."

"I love you." Usagi whispered. Seiya didn't hear her all the way.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm hungry." _'Maybe I'll tell you another time.' _

"Well we are suppose to be going out today." Seiya reminded Usagi. Usagi pulled away from him and looked at him. She smiled at the man she loved dearly.

"Well let's get going!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. They both got up off the couch. Usagi ran to the bathroom to freshen up and came back out. Seiya walked over to stair and sat down and put his sneakers on. Usagi walked over to the stair and slipped on her sandals. Usagi grabbed her keys and Seiya followed her out the door. Usagi locked her door and she and Seiya walked down the hall to the elevator. They stood in silence for a few moments waiting on the elevator. Seiya looked at Usagi, he could see she was thinking about something. _'Is she still thinking of her future daughter? That must be a tough burden to bear all by yourself. It's sad she will never get to see her again. Odango I promise to make this the best day ever.' _

"Seiya?" Usagi asked looking at him.

"Hai."

"Where are we going?"

"Well today is all about you! So what do you want to do?"

"Anything that requires me being around you of course." Usagi replied sweetly.

"That could be anything Odango. You want to go to the movies?" Seiya suggested. The elevator doors opened and they stepped on the elevator and rode it all the the way down to the lobby. When the doors opened again they were met with sunshine and warm air.

"We could go to the movies or to the park." Usagi suggested.

"I just suggested the movies, Odango." Seiya sighed.

"What?! What did I do?" Usagi asked innocently.

"I think your odangos are too tight, they are affecting the way you think." Seiya joked.

"Hey! They are not! Your so mean, just like Rei-chan! Maybe you guys should get married and have little mean babies too!" Usagi whined.

"Aw, come on Odango, you know I was just kidding. And besides I wouldn't want to marry Rei-chan, I already have a lady in mind." Seiya replied slyly.

"Who?"

"You silly." Seiya said as he kissed Usagi's cheek and walked out the lobby. Usagi stood there grinning from ear to ear as she started to blush. _'Seiya you have no idea how bad I want that to be true.' _Usagi was still standing there when she heard Seiya call to her.

"Odango?! Let's go."

"I'm coming." Usagi happily caught up to Seiya. They began walking down the street. They passed by many buildings. Usagi kept thinking about the kiss on the cheek. Each time she did she would look at Seiya and blush. Seiya couldn't understand why Usagi kept looking at him and blushing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Usagi replied sweetly.  
"You sure? You keep looking at me and turning red-you pervert!"

"What?" Usagi asked confused.

"Your thinking dirty thoughts about me! Pervert!" Seiya jokingly accused Usagi.

"I did no such thing!" Usagi yelled at him. She couldn't believe he would say something like that.

"I'm just kidding Odango calm down." Seiya began to laugh at Usagi. He always knew which buttons to push to make her upset but he also knew how to make her feel better in an instance.

"Why do you always pick on me? Your really mean, that's why I don't like you anymore." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya and walked away with her nose in the air.

"Odango come back, I'm sorry!" Seiya ran after Usagi. Usagi was too busy being mad at Seiya to watch where she was going and bumped into someone. Usagi instantly bowed and apologized to the stranger.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Usako." Recognizing the voice Usagi looked up and seen Mamoru standing in front of her.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry. How are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm fine." Usagi began to walk away and Mamoru grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Please don't touch me." Usagi requested sternly. Mamoru let her go. He missed Usagi a lot. Seiya had caught up with Usagi just in time to see Mamoru let her arm go.

"Odango are you ok?" Seiya asked as he walked to stand beside Usagi. Usagi looked up at him and smiled. She felt safe with Seiya around. _'You are truly my knight in shining armor' _

"Seiya-san? What are you doing here?" Mamoru questioned.

"I wanted him to come back and Haruka-chan went and got him for me." Usagi answered for Seiya. Usagi intertwined her fingers with Seiya's until they were holding hands. Mamoru seen this and was highly upset.

"Usako! What are you doing with this gender-bending freak?! What about us?" Mamoru yelled at Usagi. Usagi was highly furious with Mamoru now, he had no right to even speak to her or even insult Seiya. Usagi's anger was getting the best of her and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Seiya felt Usagi tighten her hand around his and his palm started to burn.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT SEIYA! HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! THERE IS NO US ANYMORE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru. Mamoru seen her crescent appear and remembered what happened last time. Seiya winced in pain as the burning feeling became stronger but he refused to let her hand go. Usagi calmed down a little when she felt Seiya squeeze her hand. She looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back _'These two make me sick! She's not suppose to be with him or her or WHATEVER IT IS!' _Mamoru thought angrily.

"Usagi, can we please go somewhere and talk?" Mamoru pleaded

"Over my dead body." Seiya retorted.

"That could be arrange." Mamoru shot back.

"Enough! Seiya don't waste your breath on this low life. I'm ready to go." Usagi said. But Seiya wasn't ready to back down. He didn't like the way Mamoru was treating Usagi.

"You should listen to my darling Princess." Mamoru snickered. Seiya's jaw tightened and he balled his fist up ready to strike. Usagi calmly placed her free hand on Seiya's chest. Seiya looked down at her and could see her pleading with her eyes for him to drop it. Seiya relaxed his body and shook his head at Mamoru.

"You have no idea what a great thing you've lost." Seiya spoke as he pulled Usagi in the opposite direction of Mamoru.

"She's mines you know! We're destined to be together!" Mamoru yelled at Seiya and Usagi as they disappeared from his view. Usagi and Seiya walked in silence, unsure where they were going.

"I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have to put up with that." Usagi apologized to Seiya.

"No, I'm sorry you even have to deal with him. You deserve so much better." Seiya spoke sincerely.

"I know, but it's ok, he's out of my life now and I've gotten past the hurt he caused. I'm going to be ok I promise." Usagi said strongly. She refused to let what Mamoru did to her hinder her life in anyway shape or form. _'Odango you've grown so much these pass few years.' _

"Seiya!" Usagi whined.

"Hai?"

"I'm hungry." As if on cue her stomach began to grumble. Seiya looked at Usagi and laughed. _'But somethings just stay the same, and I like it that way.' _ Usagi and Seiya walked hand in hand to a small cafe near Juban park. Seiya politely opened the door so Usagi could walk in first. They were seated at a booth by the window. Usagi picked up the menu and began to browse it to see what she wanted. Seiya was preoccupied with looking at his hand._ 'She burned me badly. Oh great it's in the shape of a crescent moon! How am I going to explain that one? OUCH!' _Seiya winced in pain when he touched his hand. The waitress came to take their order.

"What would you like today?" The waitress asked politely.

"Um, I'll take a cheeseburger and a side of fries." Usagi replied sweetly.

"What would you like to drink with that?"

"Um, I'll take a Sprite."

"And you sir?" The waitress asked Seiya.

"I'll have what she's having. And can I please have a bag of ice?"

"Sure I'll be right back."

Usagi looked at Seiya curious as to why he needed a bag of ice. Seiya was looking out the window in deep thought.

"Um, Seiya, why did you need a bag of ice?" Usagi questioned curiously. _'Damn! I can't tell her the truth she might freak out, but I don't want to lie to her either.' _Seiya looked down at his hand and shook his head.

"If I tell you, don't freak out. OK?"

"I'll try not to." Usagi said suddenly dreading the reason for the bag of ice. Seiya sighed and showed Usagi his hand. In an instant her hand flew to her mouth to keep from screaming. Seiya instantly knew it was a bad idea to tell her.

"What happened?!" Usagi whispered.

"You." Seiya plainly replied.

"What do you mean me? What did I do?" Usagi asked frightened.

"When you had gotten mad at Mamoru-baka and we were holding hands you started to make my hand burn like you were pushing some energy or power out of your hand." Seiya focused his attention back to the outside world that passed by the window. The sky was turning gray, it was about to rain.

"Seiya, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Usagi said as she gently grabbed Seiya's hand. Seiya could feel a warm feeling in his hand. He looked at Usagi and she smiled at him. He smiled back and noticed a small glow around their hands. The pain had disappeared and so had the glow. Seiya pulled his hand away from Usagi and seen that the crescent moon had disappeared too. Seiya was bewildered by the power Usagi possessed.

"Odango, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Look at my hand, the pain and the moon are gone."

"Oh, I just thought about what I would give to take the pain away."

"Arigato, Odango."

"I don't like seeing your hurt, it hurts me too."

"Odango, I'm strong."

"I know, but still I just don't want to see you hurt."

"When did your powers start to evolve like this?"

"Um, I don't know. When I found Mamoru with another woman I became highly upset. He tried to talk it over with me but I was really mad and he touched me and I sort of kind of through him against the wall without touching him. It's like my body built a barrier around me." Usagi whispered to Seiya. He took in all the information she just told him.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"No."

"Usagi? Why not?"

"I don't know."  
"Well we'll hold a meeting tomorrow at Hikawa Shrine and talk about it."

"Hai." Usagi looked at Seiya and smiled. She could tell he cared so much about her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The waitress came over and gave them their food. Small talk went on while they ate their food. After they ate they decided to go to the park to sit down and talk. They had sat at the bench that Ami and Taiki had the night before. Seiya put his arms around Usagi's shoulder. Usagi leaned into his embrace and made herself comfortable. She placed her hands in her lap. Seiya looked up at the sky and let the breeze flow gently through his hair. Usagi had been wanting to talk to Seiya for the longest and she felt like this would be a great time.

"Seiya?"

"Mmh?" Seiya replied still looking up at the sky.

"Um, what was it like when you left the Earth?" Usagi asked. Seiya stopped looking at and looked at Usagi. He became nervous about telling her.

"Why would you want to know about that Odango?"

"Because I just want to."

"I don't think you should know." Seiya spoke darkly. Usagi pull away from Seiya and looked at him. _'Why does everyone feel like they should treat me like a baby?! I'm mature enough to understand things, I just wish he would tell me.'_ Usagi thought sadly.

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" Usagi pushed on. Seiya sighed, he wasn't in the mood to have this conversation with Usagi.

"Usagi, trust me you don't want to know what happened. Besides it's nothing special-" Seiya began

"If it's not that special then tell me!" Usagi said becoming frustrated. Seiya stood up from the bench and stared at Usagi. '_Why is she trying so hard?' _Seiya thought curiously to himself.

"No." Seiya stated plainly. Usagi looked up at him in disbelief. _'Why is he keeping this a secret from me?'_

"Why are you trying to keep this a secret? What happened to you not wanting secrets between us?" Usagi asked angrily. The sky began to turn dark gray and the wind picked up. Rain began to drizzle from the sky. Seiya looked at Usagi and could tell she was really upset about it but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Seiya?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me." Usagi demanded. Seiya was becoming frustrated with her new attitude.

"No, so just drop it." Seiya replied becoming more frustrated.

"Why?! Why do you insist treating me like a child?" Usagi yelled. She stood up and was now looking Seiya in the face. Frustration and pain was showing on his face. She was concerned about him and just wanted him to let her in for once. The drizzle began to turn into a light rain.

"I'm not treating you like a child! I just don't want you to know that's all. Why can't you-"

"Thanks for showing me you really trust me and love me." Usagi shook her head and began to walk away from Seiya, leaving him in the rain. Seiya couldn't believe what she just said. _'Is she doubting my love for her?!' _Seiya began to walk briskly after Usagi.

"Usagi!" Usagi turned around at the sound of her name.

"What?"

"Are you doubting that I love you?" Seiya asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

Usagi looked at him and said nothing. Seiya shook his head in disbelief.

"You really want to know what happened? We left Earth and I was miserable because I couldn't be with you. I hated being back home and you here so far away from me with your Mamo-chan. I thought I could be the one to make you happy since he left you all alone but it was obvious no one could replace him. I spent all my time training to get you off my mind but it didn't work because it always seem to come back to you. I couldn't eat nor sleep and my life was a living hell. There were times where I just wanted to die because I missed you so much and I knew I couldn't be with you..." Usagi's facial features soften at that last sentence. '_He was so depressed? He didn't want me to know how hard it was for him back home...Damn you Seiya!' _Usagi thought sadly.

"My life sucked so much without seeing you. I missed your smile, your laugh, the way you would always yell at me for picking on you, I missed everything about you Odango. You mean so much to me and seeing you with your boyfriend hurt me a lot. I lied when I said I'm happy you got your boyfriend back! I love you so much Usagi it's crazy, I wanted that to be me standing beside you, I wanted to be the one creating a future with you." Seiya finished. Usagi began to shed tears listening to Seiya. The light rain turn into a down pour. Neither one made a move to get out of the rain. Usagi walked closer to Seiya. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers. She looked up at him and smiled a weak smile. Seiya put his hand on Usagi's cheek, he began to wipe away the mixture of rain and tears from her face.

"Tears don't suit you Odango. It's ok I understand you don't love me the same, don't cry for me." Seiya spoke quietly. Usagi gasped at Seiya's comment. She immediately grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his warm breathe against her skin. Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes. She could see the love and passion he held just for her and no one else.

"Your wrong, I do love you. I love you so much Seiya." Usagi whispered loud enough for him to hear and gently pressed her lips against his. Seiya felt his body explode with excitement and love. He pulled Usagi closer to him. Usagi love the way the rain beat against their bodies. Seiya wrapped his arms tightly around Usagi's small frame. _'His lips are so warm, this feels so right. I love you so much Seiya.' _Seiya pulled away from Usagi and stared at her. She was soaked from the rain, her hair was a mess but yet she still looked so beautiful to him. Seiya smiled at Usagi.

"So, you realized you loved me huh?" Seiya said jokingly. Usagi smiled at him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"No, I was just kidding." Usagi said playfully. Seiya stuck his tongue out at Usagi.

"Come on and let's get out of the rain. I don't want you sick." Seiya told Usagi. Usagi took his hand and they began to walk back to her place. Usagi suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground. Seiya looked at Usagi concerned by her recent behavior.

"What's wrong?" Seiya questioned. Usagi looked up at Seiya.

"I never doubted that you loved me. I believe in your love for me." Seiya smiled at Usagi and pulled her in for another kiss. Usagi put her fingers on his lips to keep them from connecting with hers. A smile graced her face.

"Let's go before we get sick." Usagi told Seiya. They resumed walking back to her apartment.

"Oh Odango before I forget we are having a concert, and I want you there of course." Seiya said. Usagi smiled happily at Seiya.

"Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Usagi replied happily.

"Great, We are holding a joint concert with somebody we don't know. Him and Yaten are meeting tomorrow to record a song together. I heard he was really nice. I hope all of the girls can make it to the concert."

"Me too." Usagi and Seiya finally reached her apartment. Usagi took off her shoes and so did Seiya. Usagi walked to the bathroom and went and grabbed a few towels for her and Seiya. They began to dry themselves off.

"So, what are we going to do since it's raining outside?" Usagi asked.

"We could watch a movie." Seiya suggested. Usagi shook her head agreeing with Seiya.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." Usagi said. She went back there and changed into shorts and a plain white tank top. Usagi stared at Seiya. She sighed.

"What?" He said.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about you. Your wet and I don't want you to mess up my furniture." Usagi said jokingly. Seiya looked at her and laughed.

"Well do you have any clothes I could fit?"

"I only have girls clothing." Then she got an idea.

"Seiya, transform into a girl!"

"What?!"

"I said transform into a girl! That way you can wear my clothes." Seiya looked at Usagi unsure about her idea.

"What's wrong Seiya?" Usagi asked seriously.

"Odango, I don't think you'll be comfortable around me if I change into a girl."

"Seiya, I love you whether your a guy or a girl." Usagi walked up to Seiya and wrapped her arms around him neck and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"So, you love this gender bending freak?" Seiya asked sweetly.

"Hai, I do." Usagi responded. She brought Seiya's face closer to hers and kiss his lips lightly. Seiya felt his whole body become very warm and tingly. Usagi pulled away from Seiya and seen that he was now a her. Usagi looked at Seiya and smiled.

"That's my girl." Usagi said playfully. Seiya looked down at herself and seen she was wearing a shirt that was too big for her and shorts that didn't quite fit. Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and

brought her back to her room to find her some clothes.

"What do you want to wear?" Usagi asked Seiya. Seiya shrugged her shoulders. Usagi grabbed some dark blue shorts and a black shirt for Seiya. Usagi handed the clothes to Seiya walked out the

room. Usagi went into her kitchen and grabbed some snacks for their movie. Seiya quietly crept into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Usagi. Usagi giggled at Seiya's actions.

"I can feel your breasts on my back." Usagi said.

"Is that a problem?" Seiya asked. Usagi turned around and kissed Seiya gently.

"Nope. Let's go watch a movie." Usagi said. Seiya helped Usagi carry the snacks to the living room. Seiya hurriedly went and grabbed a scary for them to watch.

"Don't grab me when you get scared." Seiya said to Usagi as she was about to sit on the couch. Usagi punched Seiya playfully in the leg.

"Ow! You hurt me Odango. Your a meanie!" Seiya said jokingly to Usagi.

"Aw I'm sorry. I love you." Usagi said sweetly.

"Yea, yea yea." Seiya said laughing at Usagi.

"I'll be right back, I need to go potty." Seiya said.

"You are such a girl, I need to go potty?" Usagi picked at Seiya. She stuck her tongue out at Usagi and went to the bathroom. After Seiya flushed the toilet she began to wash her hands. Seiya

looked in the mirror and gasped. Seiya quickly walked to the living room. Usagi heard the bathroom door open. Still looking down at her cell phone, checking her messages she began to talk.

"Seiya! Hurry up you slow poke, I don't want to wait another millennium before we- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" Usagi shrieked as she looked up from phone and stared at Seiya.

"I don't know! It just happened. It's like I can't stay that way for a long time." Seiya was now in his male form again. His clothes changed with him this time. His shorts were now below his knees

instead of being above the knee and his shirt was now lose on his body.

"You can't stay that way for a long time? I wonder why." Usagi asked curiously. Seiya just shook his head and sat beside Usagi.

"How about we solve this problem later and enjoy our movie together?" Seiya said to Usagi. Usagi smiled at Seiya and laid in his arms on the couch.

"Don't fall asleep on me ok?" Seiya said.

"Why? Oh I forgot, you'll get scared." Usagi said poking fun at Seiya. Seiya just looked at her and laughed. _'Odango, I truly love you.' _Seiya thought.

GATES OF TIME:

The fog had began to increase. Pluto stood there in her sailor fuku and her staff in hand guarding the gates of time. Pluto only ventured to the present when her Princess needed her guidance. Suddenly the air began hard to breathe in and Pluto instantly knew something wasn't right.

"Show yourself intruder!" Pluto shouted. She heard a female laughing out loud.

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome here. Remove yourself from this place or I will." Pluto stated sternly. The intruder only laughed more.

"Oh dear Pluto, this isn't how you should treat your master." The person spoke.

"You are not my master! I only serve Serenity, Daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and the Queen herself." Pluto was becoming agitated with this person. Pluto raised her staff to clear the fog. Pluto gasped at who was standing in front of her.

"Princess...Kakyuu?" Pluto asked shocked to see her there. The person began to laugh at Pluto.

"No, I'm her sister, Kaiya." Pluto stared at Kaiya._ 'I don't know what she's doing here but she needs to leave!' _Pluto thought angrily. Kaiya giggled to herself as she read Pluto's thoughts.

"I'm here because I'm returning a favor for my sister."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I plan to kill Princess Serenity."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY PRINCESS!" Pluto shouted angrily. Pluto tightened her grip on her staff ready to attack.

"That's so funny, since you'll be helping me kill her."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"Hmm, you don't really have a choice."

"What?!" Instantly Kaiya raced towards Pluto and placed two fingers on her tiara. Pluto screamed in pain. Kaiya smiled as Pluto's planetary symbol appeared.

"You will help me kill YOUR Princess. Understood?"

"Hai, I will help you kill Serenity-sama." Pluto's symbol slowly became a dark red color. Kaiya released her hold on Pluto and clapped her hands together.

"This is too easy." Kaiya exclaimed. Pluto bowed in front of Kaiya.

"Is there anything you wish for me to do Kaiya-sama?" Pluto questioned.

"Mmh, let's see I've already borrowed your memories so I already know what you know, including Serenity's identity. Maybe we should get one more person in on this plan. How about giving Mamoru-san a visit to let him know I'll be stopping by?" Kaiya ordered.

"Hai, do you want me to do it by hologram?"

"Yea, I'll be on my way now. Just inform him of my visit and stay here and guard the gates of times. I'll be back to give you more orders." Pluto bowed and waited til Kaiya disappeared to give Mamoru a call. She picked up her staff and waved it in front of her. A vision of Mamoru's apartment appeared in front of her.

"Pluto?!" Mamoru shrieked as he seen her face appear in his living room.

"The future is changing." Pluto stated blankly.

"I know, the Starlights are back and Usako is with that Seiya character."

"You have to win her heart back, or Small Lady will cease to exist!" Pluto warned him.

" I know that but she won't have anything to do with me. I don't know-"

"I don't care how you do it just fix it! You'll be getting a visit from someone that can help you, I suggest you use it wisely!" Pluto demanded and disappeared. Pluto waved her staff and returned to her post by the gates of time. She stood there waiting on her next order from Kaiya.

EARTH:

Mamoru sat there stunned. He had never seen Pluto so mad.

"I wonder what got to her?" He said out loud to himself, or so he thought.

"She just wants the future to be back to the way it was suppose to be." Mamoru looked around to see who spoke to him. He became alert and was waiting for someone to attack him.

"Who's there?!"

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Kaiya appeared beside Mamoru. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he seen her appear next to him.

"Kakyuu-hime?"

"No,her sister Kaiya. I came here to help you get your Usako back."

"How do you know about us?!" Mamoru questioned.

"I'm a friend of Setsuna. She asked me for this favor. She was so worried about the future and your daughter, Chibi-Usa. Pluto is very fond of her, treats her like she's her own daughter." Kaiya replied nonchalantly. Mamoru studied the woman before him. _'This doesn't sound right. Pluto would never interfere with the present unless it had a drastic effect on the future, but I guess Chibi-Usa disappearing forever is pretty drastic.' Mamoru_ thought to himself.

"Yes it is drastic measures we must take to ensure the future you and the Senshi have been fighting for is restored."

"Are you reading my thoughts?"

"We don't have time for that! I am here to propose a plan to you that can get you what you want."

"What's this great plan of yours?"

"Get rid of Sailor Star Fighter. If she's gone out of Usagi's life then she'll come running back to you and she'll remember how good it was to be with you and she'll never want to leave."

"How do I get rid of her?"

"Kill her."

"You want me to kill Fighter?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I thought you were Kakyuu's sister, why would you kill one of her senshi?" Mamoru asked intently.

"Fighter, or rather Seiya has caused my dear sister so much heartache. She left Kakyuu to be with Usagi. We both have a common enemy here and the best way to deal with Seiya is to kill her."

"Seiya has been a lot of trouble here. And I do want my Usako back." Mamoru contemplated what he should do. Kaiya looked at Mamoru, waiting on his answer. Mamoru didn't know what to do but he knew he wanted one thing.

"Do we have a deal?" Kaiya asked impatiently.

"Yes, we do. I'll do anything to get her back." Mamoru replied.

'_He has no clue what he's getting himself into.'_ Kaiya thought menacingly. Kaiya smiled at Mamoru and disappeared. Mamoru looked at the spot where Kaiya was once sitting. He smiled to himself.

"So long Seiya. Your time with my Princess is up!" Mamoru said proudly.

Ok, please leave a review!!! I love it when you guys leave me reviews it makes me happy!!! Now some of you guys might be confused...and I hope your not but let me know if you 's a reason why Seiya can't stay a female for long....you'll find out in later chapters. I will try to update as soon as I can. It's the last 3 weeks of my freshman spring semester so I will be very busy with papers and finals. But I won't forget about you!!! And remember SEIYA LOVES ODANGO :)

ALSO" IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO....CHECK OUT A STORY CALLED "**Celestial Cosmic Romance" by SailorNebula.... it's really good!!!! **

Sneak Peek:

_Minako looked at Keitaro then back at Yaten. Yaten walked up to Keitaro and gladly shook his hand. Minako could feel her body tensing up, she didn't know what to do._

"_Mina, you didn't tell me you knew Keitaro." Yaten said. Minako let out a nervous giggle. Keitaro sadly looked at Minako._

"_Um , yea he's my....ex-boyfreind." Yaten immediately turned his gaze towards Minako. He instantly became furious. 'Why is Keitaro here!' Minako thought to herself._


	7. Winning The Goddess Of Love

Thanks to everyone who leaves me reviews! I've noticed everyone is starting to hate my character Kaiya...I needed a really bad to the bone villain sorry guys but she makes the story interesting too. I'm thinking of other stories to write already (shame on me) I haven't even finished this one! But it is my priority to finish this one first. You guys have no clue how bad I want to tell you the plot! But I won't....now on with the story.....Ok I was just looking through the new stories for Sailor Moon and it makes me sad when I hardly see any SeixUsa fics :( I guess I must be a hardcore SeiyaxUsagi fan ^.^...now back to my story!

"..." means pause

LAST TIME:

"Kill her."

"You want me to kill Fighter?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I thought you were Kakyuu's sister, why would you kill one of her senshi?" Mamoru asked intently.

"Fighter, or rather Seiya has caused my dear sister so much heartache. She left Kakyuu to be with Usagi. We both have a common enemy here and the best way to deal with Seiya is to kill her."

"Seiya has been a lot of trouble here. And I do want my Usako back." Mamoru contemplated what he should do. Kaiya looked at Mamoru, waiting on his answer. Mamoru didn't know what to dobut he knew he wanted one thing.

"Do we have a deal?" Kaiya asked impatiently.

"Yes, we do. I'll do anything to get her back." Mamoru replied.

'_He has no clue what he's getting himself into.'_ Kaiya thought menacingly. Kaiya smiled at Mamoru and disappeared. Mamoru looked at the spot where Kaiya was once sitting. He smiled to himself.

"So long Seiya. Your time with my Princess is up!" Mamoru said proudly.

NOW:

Minako sat in her room on her bed staring at a photo of her and her friends. She sighed to herself. She missed the days where they were carefree and didn't have any problems. Minako

laid her head on her pillow. She was in an orange tank top and white night shorts. Minako stared up at her ceiling which was a golden orange with yellow trimmings on it._ 'I can't believe I _

_did that last __night..maybe I should call Keitaro and-No I did the right thing..Didn't I?'_ Minako's thoughts where interrupted when her phone began to ring. She sat up and looked at the caller 

_id, it read __Usagi. Minako sighed and picked up the phone._

"Moshi Moshi!" She said cheerfully into the phone.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi shrieked in the phone. Minako pulled the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"Yes Usagi?"

"Guess what happened to me?" Usagi said. She was so excited about her and Seiya.

"You won a free life time supply of sweets? USAGI IF YOU DID YOU HAVE TO SHARE WITH ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOUR FAVORITE GUARDIAN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Minako

asked anxiously.

"No, something better. I told Seiya I loved him!" Usagi giggled as she thought about loving Seiya.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Minako was curious to find out this juicy gossip.

"Well, we spent the day together today and things happened. We ran into Mamoru and Seiya and Mamoru got into an argument and then we went to eat and then we sat in the park and

then we got into an argument but we made up and kissed! Our first kiss! In the rain...it was so cute then we went back to my apartment and watched a movie and we got scared and we

held onto eachother and then he left because he had to go over some details with Taiki and Yaten about their upcoming concert with some guy..but yea it was great." Usagi said in one

breath.

"So, um you guys ran into Mamoru? And how do you feel about it?" Minako questioned.

"Well at first I didn't know it was him but after I seen it was him I wasn't bothered by him until he called Seiya a "Gender-Bending Freak" and it really made me angry!" Usagi replied.

"HE SAID WHAT? _**(AN:**__**GoldiLocksHana's reaction! XD)**_ He's such a jerk! Did Seiya beat him up? Please tell me he beat him up!" Minako said fuming.

"No, I wouldn't let him." Usagi responded maturely.

"Usagi! Why not?" Minako whined.

"Because...I had a few choice words for him." Usagi smiled to herself.

"GO USA-CHAN! Soooo about this first kiss? In the rain too?" Minako asked fishing for more information.

"Yea, we sorta got into an argument about what happened after he left Earth. And I made him think I was doubting his love." Usagi said guiltily.

"NO YOU DIDN'T? Usagi! Bad Usa-chan!"

"I know and I admit that was wrong but he wasn't telling me what I wanted to know! And-"

"No excuses! Did you apologize to him?"

"In a way...does a kiss count?"

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yea"

"Then it was accepted. But don't do that again or he might not forgive you so easily! And you might lose him." Usagi felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to admit it but Minako was

right, she shouldn't treat Seiya like that he really loves her and cares about her. Usagi was determined to treat him better.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good!"

"So how was your date the other night?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Um, well..."

"Minako what happened?" Usagi asked concerned.

"I broke up with Keitaro."

"Oh, wow. What happened?"

"Well....we started talking and I was thinking about Yaten and well...I discovered that I'm confused about what I want and I need time to figure it out. I can't do that while I'm with Keitaro.

It's not fair to him or me."

"How did he take it?"

"..."

"That bad huh?"

"He begged me not to break up with him. It was so sad! I could feel his pain, I hate my new powers."

"I'm sorry Mina. Speaking of which, we are having a senshi meeting at Rei's temple tomorrow morning."

"Why? New Enemies? Oh god, I can't deal with more youmas."

"No, more like out of control powers."

"Who has out of control powers?"

"..hehe um me."

"Like?"

"Building invisible force fields and burning a crescent moon into Seiya's hand?" Usagi chuckled to herself.

"Whoa! Force fields?"

"Yea...it happened that night I caught Mamoru with _her._" Usagi spoke quietly reliving that moment in her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Usa-chan."

"It's ok. Enough about me...let's talk about you and a certain someone!" Usagi spoke cheerfully into the phone. Minako knew who she meant and froze._ 'I've been thinking about Yaten _

_lately, I really miss him. I wonder if he'll be at the meeting tomorrow.'_

"What about Yaten and I?"

"What are you going to do about the situation?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about spending time with Yaten and to see where that goes but I just don't know Usa, I love him. I really do but I'm also in love with Keitaro. Once Yaten left I

didn't think he would return so I forced myself to move on and then I met Keitaro and he made me forget all my problems and made me really happy." Minako told Usagi. She began twirling

her fingers around a strand of her hair. _'Yaten or Keitaro?' _She thought sadly to herself.

"What does your heart say?"

"Nani?"

"Mina, what does you heart tell you to do?"

"I-" Minako was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

"Usa, hold on." Minako put the phone down and walked to her door.

"Who is it?" Minako asked trying to peek out of the peephole that was too tall for her.

"Delivery for Aino Minako." The person responded back.

"Delivery? I didn't order anything." Minako said as she opened the door. She was greeted with a dozen of yellow roses.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"Can you sign here?" The delivery man asked her while he handed her a piece of paper. Minako gladly took the paper and signed and returned it to the man at her door. He handed her

the bouquet of roses.

"Arigato, and have a nice day miss." He said as he walked away. Minako closed her door and walked back to her room. She set the vase on her desk and picked her phone back up as she

studied the flowers.

"Hey!"

"Hey? Who was at your door?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Um, a delivery guy...he gave me roses." Minako spoke almost non-believing of the words that came out of her mouth.

"Ooooo, from?"

"I don't know, I haven't read the card yet." Minako stood in front of the vase and twirled it around until she seen the card. She picked it up and opened it and read the card. She gasped to

herself when she seen who it was from.

"What?"

"Their from-"

"From who? Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Keitaro." Minako whispered quietly.

"....."

"Usagi?"

"Hai?"

"What do I do?" Minako asked praying Usagi knew the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know." Minako sighed to herself.

"What did the card say?"

"I don't understand why you left but I plan on making things better. You mean the world to me, you are the air I breathe and right now I need you. I love you and I miss you. -Keitaro"

"......" Usagi sat there speechless unsure what to say to that.

"I..I'm so torn right now."

"I know, just give it time and everything will sort itself out." Usagi said reassuringly.

"I hope so..Usa I'm going to go to bed now ok?"

"Hai, our meeting's at 12pm don't forget...maybe you can see Yaten."

" That would be nice." Minako smiled to herself thinking about the silver haired starlight.

"Night."

"Night Usa." Minako hung up the phone and plopped on her bed. She sighed to herself. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix her current problem but it had to be done as soon as

possible, she didn't know how much of this she could handle. Minako rolled over and laid on her stomach and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and sighed once

more. _'Keitaro...Yaten...Keitaro..Yaten..Keitaro...Yaten'_ Soon Minako had drifted off to sleep.

THREE LIGHTS APARTMENT:

Yaten was in the living room in green plaid pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt on the leather couch staring at the TV not really watching what was on. His mind was preoccupied with

a certain Goddess of Love._ 'Minako, do you know how much I love you? I wish you were here with me. I wonder who your "babe" is? What happened to the old Minako that was madly in love with _

_me? Who __clung to me as if I were her life saving device? I miss her.' _Yaten picked up the remote controller and began to flip aimlessly through the channels. He heard the door open and close.

"Oi!" Seiya said as he walked into the living room. Yaten heard him but chose not to respond to him. Seiya seen Yaten flipping through the channels uninterestedly.

"Um, where's Taiki?" Seiya asked noticing one of the Three Lights was missing. Yaten shrugged his shoulders. _'Typical Yaten behavior.' _Seiya rolled his eyes and sat on the opposite couch of

Yaten. They heard the door open and close.

"Hey, I'm home." Taiki said while he walked into the living room. Taiki seen Seiya sitting on couch and Yaten on the opposite couch.

"Where have you been mister?" Seiya asked accusingly.

"I was with Ami-him-um Ami-chan." Taiki replied nervously. _'Oops, almost spilled the beans'_ He thought to himself. Seiya looked at him shook his head.

"Taiki what were you and Ami-chan doing all last night that you didn't come home until tonight?" Seiya asked.

"Catching up, reading books, and talking about scientific stuff." Taiki replied coolly.

"And what's this about you calling Ami your love?" Seiya quickly asked.

"Um...well I um-" Taiki stuttered.

"I know what happened!" Seiya jumped off the couch all of a sudden and pointed a finger at Taiki.

"You do?" Taiki asked anxiously.

"Hai, you finally told Ami how you felt about her after you guys talked about the books and crap and then you feel asleep on her couch and volunteered to make her breakfast!"

"Um..hai. Gosh Seiya, your so smart. Nothing gets past you." Taiki replied laughing.

"Thanks—HEY! Was that a smart remark?"

"No, not at all." Yaten looked at Taiki and Seiya as if they just got there.

"Hey." Yaten said tonelessly.

"Hey" Taiki and Seiya replied simultaneously. Soon the room grew quiet again. Seiya decided he would start the conversation.

"So um we have a concert coming up and also a CD to release within the next few weeks." Seiya spoke. Taiki and Yaten nodded their heads.

"Apparently one of us has to do a song with some other guy for our CD tomorrow. I don't want to do it." Seiya spoke honestly.

"I'll do it. I don't have anything else to do." Yaten pointed out.

"You sure?" Taiki asked.

"Hai. Seiya has Usagi-chan to occupy his time and you have Ami. I don't have anything to do, hell what am I even doing here?" Yaten spoke sadly.

"What about Minako? I thought you love her?" Taiki asked.

"Well after last night, it's safe to assume to that she's moved on. She has a new man in her life and it's not me." Yaten sighed as he thought about not being Minako's one and only.

"So?" Seiya asked bluntly.

"So...what?"

"Are you just going to give up on her because she has someone else?" Seiya questioned.

"But-"

"No buts. You love her don't you?" Taiki interrupted.

"Yea. So what do I do?"

"Win her back!" Taiki and Seiya shouted together.

"How?" Yaten now questioned his friends.

"I don't know...do something romantic." Taiki suggested.

"How about tomorrow after the senshi meeting you take her with you to the recording studio and after you finish the song you take her out for the rest of the day?" Seiya replied.

"That's not a bad idea. Whoa wait! Why do we have a senshi meeting tomorrow?" Yaten asked.

"Odango has new powers."

"That's it?" Yaten said.

"Her powers are pretty dangerous when angry." Taiki and Yaten looked at each other concerned.

"And besides this gives Haruka-chan a chance to tell the girls about the dream. Taiki looked at Seiya uneasily. He wasn't sure how the girls would take the dream, especially Usagi.

"I know. I worried about her too." Seiya said to Taiki.

"She's a tough girl and she has senshi that will do anything to protect her. " Yaten reassured Seiya. Seiya nodded his head at Yaten's comment.

"Well I'm off to bed, I'm tired." Seiya said.

"Same here!" Taiki and Yaten spoke at the same time. They each began to walk to their rooms. After saying their goodnights Yaten came in and closed his door and laid down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and began to think to himself._ 'Taiki and Seiya are right! I won't give up on you Mina. I love you Aino Minako and I'm determined to make you my Goddess Of Love once again.'_

Yaten went to sleep with a sense of determination of winning Minako back.

NEXT DAY:

It was almost noon and everyone had began to arrive at the shrine. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Rei, and the guys were already there. They were waiting for Ami, Minako and Usagi to get

there. Usagi decided to walk with Minako and Ami since they all lived near each other. The girls all walked in silence. Usagi had her mind on her new powers while Ami was thinking of Taiki

and Minako wasthinking about her love triangle. The girls arrived at the temple. The guys were outside waiting on them. Usagi seen Seiya and ran to him and hugged him tightly. Seiya

placed a soft kiss on herforehead. She smiled up at him. She took his hand and they walked hand in hand to see everybody else. Ami smiled at Taiki as she casually walked to him even

though she wanted to jump on wrapped Ami in a simple embrace and kissed her cheek and went to join the others. Yaten and Minako were left outside by themselves. Minako stared at

Yaten as he stared back at her.

"Hey." He said softly to her.

"Hey." She responded barely above a whisper. Minako wanted to hug Yaten so badly but there was something holding her back. _'Keitaro'_ She thought to herself and looked down at the

ground.

"Minako-chan?"

"Hai?" She said looking up eagerly at Yaten.

"Would you like to spend the day with me? I mean after my recording session. We can go to the park or go see a movie or go to dinner." He asked hoping she would say yes. Minako

staredat Yaten. She could feel how scared but confident he was about asking her out._ 'I've been wanting to spend time with him! Here's my chance.' _Minako smiled at him and shook her

head smile back and walked up and gave Minako a hug. She was surprised by his actions. His embrace was warm and inviting. She hugged him back and laid her head on his

shoulder.

"I missed you Mina." Yaten whispered softly in her ear.

"I missed you too." She whispered back. She inhaled his scent. Minako smiled to herself. Yaten tightened his gripped on Minako, afraid to let her go. _'It's now or never'_ He thought to

himself.

"I love-" Yaten began.

"Oi! Stop being love birds and come on!" Seiya yelled at them. Yaten released Minako and started to walk inside. _'Was he about to say I love you?' _Minako thought to herself as she slowly

walked inside and sat down beside Yaten. Seiya was leaned up against the wall and Usagi was sitting in front of him at a table nibbling on some cookies Rei place out for everybody. Taiki

and Ami were sitting side by side whispering about thing. Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were sitting quietly waiting for the meeting to start. Seiya felt like somebody should

say something so he started the conversation.

"I bet you guys are wondering why we are here?" Seiya asked.

"Are we telling them about Kakyuu's dream?" Haruka asked.

"Nani?" The Inner senshi and Hotaru and Michiru said together.

"Um, actually no, but since you brought it up..would mind explaining it to the girls?" Seiya asked. Haruka sighed to herself and looked at Usagi. Usagi looked innocently at Haruka still

nibbling on the cookie she picked up._ 'Poor Koneko! She never catches a break.'_ Haruka rested her head in her hands. Michiru could see Haruka was struggling with whatever she needed to

say and placed a hand on her back and gently stroked her back to calm her nerves.

"Haruka-chan?" Usagi whispered. Haruka looked up into Usagi's eyes. Her eyes held such innocence that was pure and Haruka was afraid that could be taken away easily if given then

chance.

"Hai, princess?" Haruka responded.

"You can tell me, I'm a big girl." Usagi said smiling at Haruka. Haruka took in a deep breath and began to tell the girls what happened.

"Kakyuu-hime had a dream that..that someone killed you, Usagi. In front of....your daughter." Haruka said sadly. Everyone except the Starlights and Haruka gasped. Usagi dropped her

's face became one of confusion and horror.

"Nani?" Usagi said barely above a whisper. Seiya could see Usagi was trying to stay composed but was having a hard time doing it. Seiya slowly sat beside Usagi and wrapped an arm

around her to let her know he was there. She sat there taking in what Haruka just said to her. It hadn't even registered with her that Seiya was sitting beside her._ 'Kill me? In front of my _

_daughter? I have a __daughter? Chibi-Usa? But with who, Seiya?' _Usagi thought to herself.

"Koneko, I'm sorry." Haruka said to Usagi. Rei didn't like the sound of this conversation and it made her angry. Anyone who wanted to hurt her princess made her angry. _'It's just a dream _

_right?' _Rei thought to herself. Ami and Minako looked at each other not knowing to say to comfort Usagi. Taiki wrapped his arms around Ami and she leaned into his embrace and sighed to

herself. Yaten grabbed Minako's hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him and smiled a weak smile. There was nothing to really smile about at the moment. Makoto couldn't stand

the silence so she spoke up.

"It's just a dream right?" She asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Well, yea but-" Taiki started.

"Then why should we worry if it's just a dream?" Makoto interrupted. Everyone thought about what she said. But Usagi knew better, just because it was dream didn't mean they should

ignore the warning they were receiving. This happened before with Mamoru and she wouldn't take this threat to her life lightly.

"That's why we should be worried." Usagi said quietly. Everyone focused their attention on the Moon Princess.

"Why? It's just a dream. Usagi don't-" Makoto said.

"No, I know it's not just a dream. It's a warning just like any other time. We need to be on our guard." Usagi warned the senshi.

"But that doesn't make sense! This dream is inaccurate!" Makoto argued.

"How?" Ami asked.

"Kakyuu-hime dreamed Usagi was killed in front of her DAUGHTER! But Chibi-Usa won't be born since Mamoru and Usagi aren't together. So it's not an accurate dream! Usagi has no

daughter!" Makoto reasoned. The room fell silent. Usagi's heart broke at the thought of Chibi-Usa not being born. _'She's not going to be born....Damn you Mamoru! You've ripped a hole in __my _

_heart that will never __be healed. It's hard to imagine a life without Chibi-Usa running around calling me names and fighting evil with me. I miss her so much' _Usagi broke down crying. She stood up 

_and ran outside and sat under a cherry blossom tree. Seiya got up._

"Seiya, she needs sometime to herself." Hotaru said. She hadn't really said much but when she spoke she captured everyone's attention. Seiya looked at Hotaru with a sad expression.

_'Odango I __just want to take your pain away.' _Usagi sat under the tree with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around them.

"No Chibi-Usa....WHY?" Usagi screamed. She didn't understand why destiny dealt her this fate.

"She didn't do anything to anyone. Ugh! I HATE YOU MAMORU CHIBA!" Usagi yelled once more. The sky became dark and the wind started blowing hard. Rain started to drop hard. Usagi

made no movements to get out of the rain. Seiya stood on the porch looking at Usagi crying in the rain under the tree. Everyone came outside to stand beside him.

"I never knew it was suppose to rain." Taiki said to everyone.

"It wasn't." Ami replied.

"Then why is it raining?" Minako asked.

"Usagi." Seiya responded quietly.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"Her emotions, some how they are connected to this planet. This is what we were having a meeting for. Her powers are out of control. She told me when she found out that Chiba-san

cheated on her she built a force field around her and and apparently it threw him against the wall." Seiya spoke to the others.

"Wow." Rei and Makoto said together.

"That's not even the worst of it. She burned a crescent moon into my hand when we were together when we ran into Chiba-san." Seiya told them. He stared at Usagi having an internal

battle with herself. He wanted to pick her up and let her know things would be ok because he was there to protect her.

"Usagi told me about that. How's your hand?" Minako said to Seiya.

"It's fine. She healed me." Seiya said to Minako.

"Wow, her powers are progressing really fast." Michiru said. She stared worriedly at her fragile Princess. Usagi hugged herself tighter and the rain fell harder. _'The only thing I have left is _

_my friends __and Seiya. Seiya, please never leave me, I can't be without you.'_ Usagi thought to herself.

"We should get her out the rain." Ami said. As soon as she said it the rain turned to a light drizzle and the clouds cleared. Usagi stood up. She felt tired and drained. Usagi turned around

to see where her friends were standing. Everyone notice she stood up and began to walk over to her. Usagi smiled a weak smile.

"Seiya.." She whispered before everything went black.

"ODANGO!" Seiya yelled as he ran to catch his fallen angel. Everyone ran after him. He caught her before she hit the ground. Her body felt cold. Seiya looked at Ami and Taiki to help him.

"Bring her inside." Taiki said quickly. Seiya rushed inside with Usagi in his arms. Rei went and grabbed Taiki and Ami some towels and a pillow for Usagi. Usagi was sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Seiya asked concerned.

"I don't know yet. Can you guys give us some space?" Ami said to everyone. Everyone nodded and went and sat outside. Haruka and Seiya were pacing back and forth. Hotaru sat beside

Michiru nervously waiting on Taiki and Ami. Minako was sitting beside Yaten Rei and Makoto waiting. Minako asked the question that hasn't been asked today.

"Where's Setsuna?" Minako questioned. The Outers looked a her and shrugged their shoulders. Obviously Usagi was more important that Setsuna's whereabouts at the moment. Ten

minutes later Ami and Taiki came outside. Seiya and Haruka finally stopped pacing.

"Is she ok?" Seiya asked highly concerned.

"Hai, demo she needs to get some rest." Taiki said concerned.

"Yea, she's extremely exhausted. I think her new powers have really taken a lot out of her." Ami added. Seiya was relieve to hear that his Odango was ok but wasn't happy to hear that

her new powers were taking so much from her.

"Ok. I'll call a car to be sent here and I'll take her home and watch over her." Seiya said as he pulled out his cell phone. Everyone nodded. Yaten looked at the time.

"Crap! Minako, we need to go or we are going to be late." Yaten said. Minako stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Seiya, please let me know when she wakes up." Minako said to Seiya. He smiled and nodded.

"We need to get going too. Have her call me later ok?" Haruka said. Seiya nodded to Haruka. Her, Michiru and Hotaru got up and left. Yaten and Minako were already on their way to the

studio. Taiki, Ami, Makoto, and Rei stayed behind to watch over Usagi until Seiya could take her home. Yaten and Minako were in the limo riding in silence. Minako was sitting beside Yaten

staring out the window. She watched as they passed multiple buildings. She sighed to herself. Yaten could clearly see what was on Minako's mind. He grabbed her hand and gave it a

gentle squeeze. Minako looked at Yaten and smiled.

"She's going to be ok, I promise." Yaten said reassuringly. Minako nodded her head.

"Besides, she has Seiya and we all know Seiya will NOT let anything happen to her." Yaten added. Minako smiled at the thought of Seiya and Usagi. Yaten stared at Minako and a warm

feeling washed over him. _'She looks so beautiful.' _He thought to himself. He hadn't realized they were still holding hands. Minako had been aware they were still holding hands butdecided

not to say anything about it. However she had something else on her mind.

"Yaten, what were you going to tell me before Seiya came and interrupted you?" Minako asked curiously. Yaten froze, he wasn't sure whether he should tell her. _'I should tell her, but what _

_if __she doesn't feel the same? I gotta try.' _Yaten thought.

"I was going to tell you that I-" Yaten began.

"Excuse, sir we are here." The driver interrupted. Minako sighed to herself. _'I want to know! This is the second interruption. Maybe I'm not suppose to hear him say it. No, I will figure it out and _

_I'll __make sure there's no more interruptions.'_ Minako thought determined. Yaten got out the car and helped Minako out. They walked into a tall building that had musical note symbols on the

outside. Yaten lead Minako into a recording studio. They sat on a leather couch. A tall man with short dark green hair entered. He had glasses on and was wearing a business suit. Yaten

looked up at his manager.

"Well your here on time. " His manager said to him.

"Well where is he?" Yaten questioned impatiently.

"He'll be in soon he just got here. I'll leave you two to work, let me know how this session goes? We might add this song to the concert in a few days. Oh, well well well. Yaten-san you

aren't going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend?" The man asked. Yaten instantly became jealous of anybody looking at Minako. Minako looked down and blushed.

"No and goodbye." Yaten said to his manager.

"But-"

"Leave...now!" Yaten order. The man in the business suit walked out quietly. Yaten rolled his eyes at his manager's actions. Suddenly the door opened and a tall dark haired beauty

walked into the studio. His eyes were a stunning amber brown. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black pants with matching blue shoes. His hair was jet black and stopped

at the nape of his neck. His bangs laid softly on his face. The young man came in and closed the door. He froze when he seen who was sitting on the couch. Minako looked up at their new

guest and gasped.

"Keitaro?" Minako said surprised.

"Mina-chan? What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked equally surprised. Yaten got up and walked over to Keitaro. Minako looked at Keitaro then back at Yaten. Yaten walked up to Keitaro

and gladly shook his hand. Minako could feel her body tensing up, she didn't know what to do.

"Mina, you didn't tell me you knew Keitaro." Yaten said. Minako let out a nervous giggle. Keitaro sadly looked at Minako.

"Um, yea he's my...ex-boyfriend." Yaten immediately turned his gaze towards Minako. He instantly became furious. _'Why is Keitaro here!'_ Minako thought to herself.

"D-did you get the flowers I sent you yesterday?" Keitaro asked nervously. Minako eyes went wide when he asked her that.

"Um, yes thank you. They are beautiful." Minako said quietly._ 'WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? SENDING FLOWERS TO MY GIRL!' _ Yaten thought angrily.

"Do you think we could talk after this?" Keitaro asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, Minako-chan and I have a date after this." Yaten answered. Keitaro looked hurt by the word _date_. _'Me and Yaten are going on a date?' Minako thought to herself. _

"Well after your date maybe I can come by and we can talk. " Keitaro suggested.

"Um, no she'll be with ME all night." Yaten said to Keitaro.

"And you are?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Yaten said quickly. Minako gasped and blushed.

"Boyfriend? Mina-chan is this true?" Keitaro asked looking at Minako.

"Well, um…well. I-I-I-"Minako stuttered.

"Oi! Let's start recording." The studio producer walked in and was ready to work. Yaten and Keitaro were looking at each other annoyed with the other. Once they got in the recording

booth Keitaro wanted to make something clear.

"You might be her boyfriend now but she's my girl. You're just some guy and you don't know Minako like I do. " Keitaro stated matter of factly. Yaten looked at Keitaro and laughed to

himself.

"No, _you_ don't know Minako like _I _do. And if she's _your_ girl then why is she going on a date with _me_? Yaten said simply. Keitaro's eye started twitching. He was becoming upset with Yaten.

"Let's start the song." Yaten said smiling, satisfied he shut Keitaro up. A gentle melody began to fill the studio. Keitaro started singing.

_[1st Verse (Keitaro)]  
Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart_

__

[Chorus(Keitaro)]  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[2nd Verse (Yaten)]  
I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
__Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time_

__

[Chorus(Yaten)]  
Because She's Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

[Bridge (Keitaro)]  
I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)

[Yaten]  
But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)

[Yaten & Keitaro]  
So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town

[Yaten]  
But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

[(Keitaro)]  
I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

_[Yaten]  
I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

_Chorus (Yaten)  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

__

[Yaten & Keitaro]  
She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

[Keitaro]  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine

[Yaten]  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

[Yaten]  
Keitaro, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay

[Keitaro]  
Yaten, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

[Yaten]  
I've Heard It All Before, Keitaro  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

[Keitaro]  
Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another

[Yaten]  
Is That What She Said

[Keitaro]  
Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming

[Yaten]  
I Don't Believe It

_[Yaten & Keitaro]  
The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine....)  
_

The song ended and Yaten looked at Keitaro and smirked at him. Yaten casually walked out of the booth and offered his hand to Minako and she gladly accepted and she got up. Yaten

intertwined his and Minako's hands and left an upset Keitaro in the recording booth. A limo was waiting outside for the two. Yaten opened the door for Minako and she slipped inside the limo.

Yaten got in after her. Minako wasn't sure what to say after the song she heard Yaten and Keitaro sing. Minako turned around to ask Yaten a question but was instead was met with a

kiss on her lips. She blushed as Yaten kissed her gently on her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her. Minako's blush deepened as Yaten gazed at her lovingly. _'Wow'_ They both thought.

Minako wasn't sure what to say to him after his sudden display of affection.

"Um, where do you want to go-" Yaten began.

"I heard what you said to Keitaro in the recording booth." Minako said quietly.

"Oh, really?" Yaten questioned.

"Hai." Minako spoke softly.

"Gomen, I was just-"

"You were right."

"Nani?" Yaten asked puzzled.

"He doesn't know me like you do. He doesn't know about you know what or about my past. Well neither do you..."

"Then tell me. I want to know everything about you." Yaten said eagerly. Minako looked at him. She could see the determination in his face._ 'I guess I really am his girl'_ Minako smiled to

herself.

"Tell me about your past life, please?" Yaten practically begged. Minako couldn't help but sport a giant grin.

"Under one condition." Minako said sweetly.

"What's that?" Yaten asked anxiously.

"You tell me about your past. I want to know everything about you." Minako said with a twinkle in her eyes. Yaten smiled at Minako and leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her.

_ 'Her __lips are so soft.'_ Yaten thought as he inhaled Minako's scent. _'Mmmhh vanilla and peaches' _He smiled to himself thinking about the Goddess in front of him. Minako leaned in closer so 

_that their lips were completely touching. She slipped her hands into his hair and felt it's smoothness. Yaten smiled as he kissed Minako while she played in his hair. He leaned in closer, _

_Minako started sliding down the seat until she was laying on her back. Yaten laid gently on top of her and kissed her deeply. He slowly kissed her jaw and made his way to her ear. She _

_giggled when he nibbled on her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his chest closer to her. Yaten started softly kissing her neck and Minako smiled to herself as Yaten _

_gave her a good feeling. Yaten pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. Minako grinned at him._

"I love you." They said at the same time. Minako and Yaten laughed at one another.

"I love you, Kou Yaten." Minako whispered softly.

"I love you more, Aino Minako." Yaten whispered back. Minako giggled again and pulled Yaten closer to her again and kissed him passionately. Yaten grin as he kissed Minako. He almost

forgot they were in a limo.

"Driver take us home." He murmured while he was kissing Minako, his Goddess of Love.

Alright you guys know the drill...leave a review and let me know what you think! Up coming chapters are about to get very troublesome for our couples and interesting...VERY INTERESTING. I would like to have at least five reviews before I start the next chapter...but if I don't it's ok I'll still write it anyways for those who enjoy it. The song was "The Girl Is Mine" By Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney.....My Image for Keitaro is going to be my avatar for awhile! Here's a preview for the next chapter:

"_Princess Venus, you have a visitor." A servant maid said to the Princess of Venus._

"_Hai, let them in." The Princess responded. She sat at her vanity table brushing her golden locks. A young man wearing a silver and orange knights suit walked in with the servant maid. His armor _

_was a dark orange and his cape was aligned in silver trimming. The sword that sat on his had a silver handle with golden Venusian designs on it. He saw her brushing her hair. He walked up behind _

_her and bowed._

"_Princess Venus." He spoke softly. The Princess stood up and curtsied to him. She looked at the servant maid._

"_You may leave now." The maid bowed and left at her Princess' request. Once the maid closed the door the Princess turned to look at the royal knight in front of her. A small smile graced her lips. _

_He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss._

"_Yaten-sama,I've missed you." Minako whispered._

"_Minako-hime, my dear, I've missed you too. I've been away to long. I'm ready to do this." Yaten said to Minako. He seen her look away sadly._

"_Are you ready?" He asked._

"_Hai, I wish things didn't have to be this way." She replied sadly._

"_Me too." He hugged her close as she began to cry in his arms. _


	8. A New Beginning

Thanks to all of those who read and review my story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it ^.^ Now on with the story!

LAST TIME:

"_I love you." They said at the same time. Minako and Yaten laughed at one another. _

"_I love you, Kou Yaten." Minako whispered softly._

"_I love you more, Aino Minako." Yaten whispered back. Minako giggled again and pulled Yaten closer to her again and kissed him passionately. Yaten grin as he kissed Minako. He almost forgot they were in a limo._

"_Driver take us home." He murmured while he was kissing Minako, his Goddess of Love._

NOW USAGI'S APARTMENT:

Seiya stared at Usagi's sleeping form. Ever since she passed out she was sleeping and hasn't waken up. Seiya brought Usagi back to her apartment and laid her down on her bed. On the

outside he was cool calm and collected but on the inside he was unsure what to do. According to Ami and Taiki whatever Usagi did took a lot from her and she was suffering from severe

exhaustion. Even though he knew a little bit of rest would help there was something that was eating at him. The dream. _'Who is that little girl?'_ Seiya thought to himself. Usagi brought him

out of his thoughts as she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a familiar face.

"What happened?" She moaned. Seiya stared at his angel. Her hair was a mess and she looked extremely tired. He patted her odangos and smiled at her.

"You collapsed but you should be fine after you rest." Seiya said more to himself than to Usagi. Usagi smiled at Seiya. He was always there for her, always worrying about her. Seiya loved

her a lot and She would never take him for granted.

"I'm still sleepy." Usagi said as she yawned. Seiya stood up.

"Well I'll let you go back to sleep. If you need me I'll be in the living room." Seiya said as he began to walk out of Usagi's bedroom.

"Matte!" Usagi barely shouted. Seiya turned around and stared as Usagi laying on the bed.

"Stay with me, please?" Usagi pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Seiya smiled at Usagi and nodded. Seiya walked back to the chair and was about to sit down when Usagi grabbed his hand

and pulled him toward her.

"Lay with me." She said sweetly. Seiya gladly obliged and laid next to Usagi. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and snuggled up to her. Usagi sighed happily to herself as she felt

Seiya's warmth next to her. Usagi laid her hand on top of Seiya's hand.

"I love you Odango." Seiya whispered in Usagi ear. Usagi rolled over until her and Seiya were face to face and kissed his lips lightly. She snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too." Usagi whispered back. Soon the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep.

KINMOKU:

Kakyuu sat underneath her favorite tree in her garden. The wind blew a warm gentle air. Kakyuu had wondered where Kaiya had ran off to when she said she was leaving. Ever since she talked to Kaiya she had been wondering how exactly were they going to carry out "the plan". Usagi had something that Kakyuu didn't have at the moment, senshi who would protect her at all cost. Kakyuu's senshi were currently on Earth being with the ones they loved which happened to be Usagi's source of protection. However, there was more to the situation than just taking out Usagi. Fighter was the reason behind it all. Kakyuu wanted to be with Fighter by any means and but would killing Usagi really do the trick? Fighter seemed to develop this unconditional love for Usagi and Kakyuu wasn't sure she could break that bond between them. _'Nothing can change the way Fighter feels which means I could never have you.'_ Kakyuu thought sadly. Then a light bulb went on inside Kakyuu's head. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, how I love you, my new best friend." Kakyuu said to herself. Even though Fighter was madly in love with Usagi there was always going to be something that would keep them apart. Usagi's Prince. Usagi would never give up Mamoru for anyone. Kakyuu could tell by the way Usagi acted when they were saying good-byes that Usagi was extremely happy with Mamoru. They were destined to be together and nothing and no one could prevent that from happening. Not even Seiya. Usagi was committed to her one and only Prince. Sure she would look at other guys but to actually be with them is something that would never happen. Right? Kakyuu's plotting was interrupted by a red light coming her way. Kakyuu could only assume it was Kaiya returning from wherever she had went. Kakyuu stood and waiting for her sister to descend in front of her. Kaiya landed gracefully in front of her sister and gave her a tight hug. Kakyuu released her sister from the brief embrace. Kaiya was sporting a big grin and it worried Kakyuu. Kakyuu raised her eyebrows at her sister wondering what she had up her sleeve this time around.

"I have some bad news." Kaiya began speaking.

"Then why are you still smiling?" Kakyuu asked suspiciously. Kaiya waved her hands as if she was waving away her sister's question.

"I never said who the bad news was for!" Kaiya spoke excitedly. Kakyuu shook her head, she knew her sister was up to no good.

"Ok so tell me, what's the "bad" news." Kakyuu said sarcastically as she made air quotes with her fingers. Kaiya playfully rolled her eyes at her sister.

"So I got Prince Endymion to help me with our plan!" Kaiya exclaimed excitedly. Kakyuu's eyes became huge with disbelief. The Prince of Earth was going to help them kill Usagi?

"You did what?" Kakyuu whispered harshly. This was not the reaction Kaiya was expecting. She looked offended by the tone her sister was using with her.

"I needed someone to help us out! We can't just run in there and make an attempt to kill her. That would be a death sentence for us." Kaiya explained. Kakyuu shook her head in disbelief this wasn't suppose to be happening!

"How did you get him to help you?"

"I told him about my plan."

"To kill Usagi-san and he agreed? Why would he agree to kill his future Queen?" Kakyuu asked.

"Well...not that plan. I told him about my plan to kill..Seiya." Kaiya laughed. Kakyuu couldn't believe what she just heard. Kaiya had a plan to kill Seiya? Why? None of this was making sense.

"Kill Seiya? THIS WAS NOT OUR PLAN!" Kakyuu shouted furiously. Kaiya smiled at her sister, she was so cute when she was angry.

"You know you're overreacting. Of course that's not our plan! I tricked him into thinking that I wanted Seiya dead because he broke your heart." Kaiya calmly explained to her sister. Kakyuu went from being upset to being confused.

"So, your plan is to REALLY kill Usagi and not Seiya?" Kakyuu asked. Kaiya nodded her head. Kakyuu sighed with relief but something was still wrong.

"Why do you need Mamoru-san's help? I thought he loved Usagi. Aren't they together?" Kakyuu questioned her sister. Kaiya looked away not wanting to tell her sister that Usagi and Seiya were together. But Kakyuu quickly picked up on her sister's change in attitude.

"Fighter's...with Usagi-san isn't she?" Kakyuu asked, each word broke her heart. Kaiya looked at her sister with sad eyes and shook her head yes. Kakyuu let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe, I should just give up on Fighter. I mean she's already with Usagi and I just don't know what else I could do to get her back. Maybe it's destiny for them to be together." Kakyuu told Kaiya. Kaiya shook her head.

"Over my dead body! You and Fighter belong together. You know you guys do! She was in love with you before all we need to do is to rekindle those old-" Kaiya started.

"Keyword WAS! She doesn't love me anymore." Kakyuu interrupted.

"Those feelings don't disappear! She still loves you she just needs a little push that all."

"And you're going to give it to her? How by forcing her to love me?" Kakyuu replied.

"No, she's already in love with you! We just need to get rid of that distraction and you guys can live happily ever after. I know deep down in my heart she loves you and you love her. She looked to Usagi when she was searching for you and was confused. Usagi was a temporary replacement for YOU! Fighter was trying to fill that hole in her heart that you left when you disappeared." Kaiya said to Kakyuu. Kakyuu listened to every word her sister was saying. A part of her wanted to believe what she was saying but a apart of her didn't. She was torn between what she thought and reality.

"Maybe you're right. She just needs a little push." Kakyuu finally agreed. Kaiya grinned from ear to ear.

"We are going to get rid of Usagi once and for all, ok?"

"H-Hai." Kakyuu hesitantly agreed.

"Besides I have one thing she doesn't."

"What's that?" Kakyuu asked

"The senshi of time." Kaiya replied happily.

"W-What? How?" Kakyuu demanded.

"Me and Pluto have developed a special relationship, so don't worry about it." Kaiya said slyly. Kakyuu nodded her head even though she felt uneasy. Kaiya could see that her sister's distress and sighed to herself. They could never get anything done at this rate. _'I'll just give her a little push' _Kaiya thought. Kaiya walked up to Kakyuu and placed two fingers on her forehead. Kakyuu's forehead began to glow a dark red and her Kinmokuian symbol appeared. Kakyuu could feel her forehead beginning to burn.

"What are you doing?" Kakyuu asked anxiously. Kaiya smiled a reassuring smile.

"Shh, it's ok." Kaiya said trying to soothe her sister's worries. Kaiya began to mumble some words to herself. Kakyuu could feel her body feel with a burning sensation. She winced in pain. A dark energy filled her spirits and she could feel hatred, greed, and lust course through veins.

"_Let her deep desire show it's true colors, let her emotions take her where she needs to be_." Kaiya whispered to herself. Kaiya took her fingers off her sister and prayed it work. Kaiya looked at her sister. Kakyuu's eyes became a darker red and her Planetary symbol became black and disappeared.

"Kakyuu?" Kaiya asked to see if her magic worked. Kakyuu smirked at her sister. Kakyuu could feel the hatred grow in her heart and only wanted one thing to happen. She wanted Usagi dead.

"I'm fine." Kakyuu spoke.

"You know what we have to do right?" Kaiya asked testing her handy work.

"Hai."

"And that is?"

"To kill Usagi so Fighter and I can be together." Kakyuu said. Kaiya squealed and was proud of herself. Kaiya stared at her sister happily.

"I want that bitch dead as soon as possible." Kakyuu spoke viciously.

"It will happen sooner than you think." Kaiya said with an evil grin. Kakyuu tilted her head to the side and smiled as her already dark eyes began to become a darker red almost black.

THREE LIGHTS APARTMENT:

Yaten sat on his leather couch with Minako in his arms talking about her past. They were in his bedroom which was extremely large. They were in an area that could be compared to a small living room. The walls of the room were cream white. Tall windows where place everywhere. Yaten got lucky, he was able to snag the room with an amazing view of the city in the penthouse they stayed in. His bed sat off near the bathroom which contained a large walk-in closet. His bed was a king sized bed that had lime green and silver silk sheets. The couch faced one of the many large windows that overlooked the city. Minako laid on Yaten as she talked about her duties on the Moon Kingdom.

"So you were a Princess of Venus who vowed to protect Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom at all cost? And the leader of the Inner Senshi?" Yaten asked recapping everything Minako talked about.

"Hai. That was me, the Goddess of Love and Beauty." Minako jokingly said. Yaten stroked his fingers through Minako's silky golden waterfall of hair.

"What about your past?" Minako asked. She really didn't know a lot about Yaten.

"Actually I'm not exactly sure. I can't remember anything before I became a starlight." Yaten said. Minako felt bad for Yaten. He had no clue what happened to him in his past life. He could have been someone who did a lot of good things for others. He could have had a family, a wife and children.

"Wow, that really sucks. I wonder what you were like in the past. You could have been someone very important." Minako stated.

"Are you saying I'm not important now?" Yaten asked jokingly. He pouted at Minako.

"Of course you're important! You're important to me." Minako reassured him. Minako turned around until she faced Yaten. She seen his pouty face and smiled at him. She leaned in and kiss him tenderly on the lips. Yaten smiled to himself. _'I wonder who she was with in her past life? Whoever he was, he was a lucky guy.' _ Minako broke the kiss and returned to her position of laying in his arms. He began to run his fingers through her hair again.

"Hey Mina, were you involved with someone in the past?"

"Well what do you mean?" Minako asked unsure of Yaten's question.

"Like you know how you told me about Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san. Were you like that with anybody else?"

"Um, actually I'm not exactly sure. I don't recall ever being with anyone. All I can remember is my duty to my Princess and the Moon Kingdom. Come to think of it. I think all the senshi were alone and had no one except Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan. They had each other." Minako stated.

"I wonder what it would have been like to love you in a past life." Yaten said thinking out loud.

"It would probably be amazing. We would have been the cutest couple." Minako giggled. Yaten laughed at Minako. She was such a care-free girl and he loved that about her. Minako snuggled closer into Yaten's embrace. She suddenly felt tired and wanted to take a nap.

"Are you sleepy?" Yaten asked sensing Minako's tiredness. She shook her head yes.

"Come on let's lay in the bed and take a nap." Yaten suggested. Minako sat up and Yaten got up and extended his hand to her. She gladly took it as he lead her over to his bed. Minako crawled onto the bed and looked up at Yaten.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you close the curtains? I can't sleep unless it's dark." Minako asked sweetly.

"You too? I thought it was just me!" Yaten said as he walked over to the windows and began to close the curtains. Soon the room became dark but light enough to still see clearly. Yaten walked back over to the bed and laid beside Minako. Minako rolled over until she was facing Yaten. Yaten put his finger on soft lips and outlined them. Minako sighed a happy sigh as Yaten played with her lips.

"If you want a kiss you should just kiss me." Minako whispered seductively. Yaten didn't need to be told twice. He lightly kissed Minako's lips. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Minako hated when Yaten teased her knowing she wanted more. She deepened the kiss. Yaten parted his mouth to feel Minako slowly slip her tongue in and they felt their tongues began to dance with each other. Yaten took one hand and put it on her cheek and caressed it softly and took the other hand and grabbed her hips and pulled his body closer to her. Minako let out a soft moan when Yaten touched her hips. She loved the way he touched her. It was gentle yet passionate. Yaten pulled away so they could catch their breathes. He smiled at the beautiful woman that laid in his arms showing him how much she loved him.

"I'm starting to think we were _destined_ to be together." Yaten said playfully.

"I totally agree. We are two souls with one heart." Minako replied with a smile. Yaten leaned in to kiss Minako. He brushed his lips against hers and was met with a spark. Yaten and Minako felt a jolt go through their bodies and then everything went black.

_Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
If you have something to say  
You should say it right now (You should say it right now)  
You ready?_

__

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
(I deserve it, I think it deserve it..Let it go)  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
And I can't take it ( I can't take it)

_I was wondering maybe__  
__Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)__  
_

_The Princess of Venus sat in her room in wondering when her secret visitor would arrive. They had an earlier conversation stating when and where to meet. It was usually in her room since that was the only way to for them to have privacy. She never expected a love to blossom from a friendship. It was normal for Princess' to develop a special relationship with their guards who spent lots of time with them, but for a love to come from that relationship was unheard of. He was always there with her; whenever she needed him, all she had to do was say a word and he'd drop everything and coming running to her. When she discovered she needed him more than as a friend she was afraid to tell him how she felt. Luckily for her he didn't want to waste anytime expressing his love for her. She was glad to hear that the feelings were mutual. From then on they kept their love a secret and she vowed one day they could be together with any problems. The Princess was becoming impatient. She expected him to be there early but it seems he was running a little late and it worried her. Suddenly she heard a light knock on her door. She straightened up in her chair._

"_Come in." She said softly. A chambermaid entered and bowed to her. _

"_Princess Venus, you have a visitor." A servant maid said to the Princess of Venus._

"_Hai, let them in." The Princess responded. She sat at her vanity table brushing her golden locks. A young man wearing a silver and orange knights suit walked in with the servant maid. His armor was a dark orange and his cape was aligned in silver trimming. The sword that sat on his had a silver handle with golden Venusian designs on it. He saw her brushing her hair. He walked up behind her and bowed._

"_Princess Venus." He spoke softly. The Princess stood up and curtsied to him. She looked at the servant maid._

"_You may leave now." The maid bowed and left at her Princess' request. Once the maid closed the door the Princess turned to look at the royal knight in front of her. A small smile graced her lips. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss._

"_Yaten-sama,I've missed you." Minako whispered._

"_Minako-hime, my dear, I've missed you too. I've been away to long. I'm ready to do this." Yaten said to Minako. He seen her look away sadly._

"_Are you ready?" He asked._

"_Hai, I wish things didn't have to be this way." She replied sadly._

"_Me too." He hugged her close as she began to cry in his arms. He gently rubbed her back. He understood why she cried because there was a chance they could never be together after they did what they were about to do. He squeezed her tight. This might be his last time to see her, hold her, kiss her, and touch her. Yaten took advantage of the moment and prayed it wouldn't be the last time they were together. Minako pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes. She smiled at him and offered her hand to him. He took it and they walked with their fingers intertwined to through the palace to the Queen's chambers. _

_I know you once said to me  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
If we gonna do something 'bout it  
We should do it right now ( We should do it right now)_

__

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
( I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
It's what we make it  
(It's what we make it)

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
( I'm ready I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
( I'm ready)_

_Yaten looked at Minako before they sealed their fates once they walked through the doors to the Queen's chamber. They stopped in front of a tall orange door. It had many designs on it. Two guards stood a few feet away guarding the door against intruders. Minako put her hand up to the door and stopped before she knocked. She looked at Yaten and he smiled a reassuring smile to her and she knew she had to do it now. Minako took a deep breathe before she knocked on her Mother's door._

"_Come in." A soft voice spoke. Minako slowly opened the door. They let each others' hands go and bowed to the Queen. The Queen smiled and acknowledged their presence. They both stood back up and looked at the Queen._

"_What can I do for you to tonight?" The Queen asked politely. Minako started to play with her hands as she became extremely nervous. Yaten looked to see that Minako was very nervous and he felt he should start the conversation. _

"_Um, your Majesty we wanted to talk to you about something very important to us and we hope that you can say yes to our proposal." Yaten said strongly. The Queen nodded her head to signal that she was listening. She sat at her vanity table looking at the couple before her. She wasn't sure what they could possibly want to talk about but she was interested to listen._

"_You see the Princess and I have forged a great friendship..." Yaten said, the Queen shook her head yes agreeing with the statement._

"_But that friendship has blossomed into something more, something meaningful." He continued. Minako couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to get it over with. The nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach didn't feel good and she just wanted to get it over with._

"_We're in love with each other." Minako blurted out. Yaten and the Queen looked at her. _

"_And I was wondering with your permission your majesty, if I could take your daughter's hand in marriage?" Yaten asked anxiously. The Queen looked at both of them and laughed. Was this some joke? They both instantly knew this wasn't going to end well._

"_Of course..." The Queen started. Minako and Yaten's eyes filled with happiness and hope._

"_You can not!" The Queen finished. Minako and Yaten felt their hearts drop to the bottom of their stomachs. The Queen stood up with an angry look on her face._

"_How dare you trick my daughter into loving you? What kind of knight are you? Guards!" The Queen shouted. Instantly the two guards from outside came rushing in. _

"_Seize him!" The Queen demanded. Yaten's eyes filled with horror. The guards grabbed Yaten and held him down. Minako ran to Yaten to try to help him. But it was no use. _

"_MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Minako asked upset. The Queen looked at her only daughter. _

"_Honey, you shouldn't be so naïve. He tricked you into loving him." The Queen stated. Minako looked at her mother in disbelief. Was she hearing her correctly? Yaten tricked her?_

"_No! I love him!" Minako practically yelled._

"_Foolish girl you don't know what love is! You're so young. He took advantage of you." The Queen retorted. Minako shook her head of her mother's lies. She knew what love was because she was in love with Yaten. _

"_Mother I'm not that young and I know what love is! I love Yaten! Why can't you see that? We were meant to be together." Minako cried. Now she had tears streaming down her face. Yaten had his head hanging low. He didn't dare look up into the furious eyes of the Queen. He also didn't want to see the pain in Minako's eyes. He had to face reality, they couldn't be together. _

"_A knight and a Princess can not be together." The Queen said,_

"_Says who? It's not a law!" Minako replied._

"_It's my law as of now! My daughter will not marry some...some...some knight! End of discussion. Guards take him to the jail. He will be held there until tomorrow. Then he shall be executed." The Queen said high and mighty. Yaten's head snapped up on the last word she spoke. He's going to die tomorrow? Everything wasn't suppose to end this way! The guards led Yaten to the jail and placed him in shackles. Minako looked at her mother angry. She began to break into a heavy sob. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was going to die in the morning. How could her mother just kill him as if it was nothing._

"_Why are is he being placed in jail?" Minako demanded. The Queen looked at her daughter and laughed to herself. _

"_He committed a crime. And he has to pay!" _

"_What crime did he commit besides loving me?" Minako asked furiously._

"_He seduced the Princess!" Her mother shouted._

"_I TOLD YOU I LOVE HIM! HE DIDN'T SEDUCE ME!" Minako shouted back. The Queen shook her head. What was her daughter not understanding? A knight and a Princess can't be together. _

"_He'll pay for his crime tomorrow morning." The Queen said lastly. Minako looked at her mother with disgust and walked out of the room._

_Why give up before we try?  
Feel the lows before the highs?  
Clip our wings before we fly away?  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me_

_Minako ran to the jail cell Yaten was being held in. She had to figure out a way to save him. She loved him and she wouldn't let him die, not on her watch. She slowly came to his jail. She seen him sitting against the wall with his head in his hands._

"_Yaten!" Minako whispered. Yaten looked up and smiled. He instantly got up and ran over to Minako. He would have hugged her if there weren't bars blocking them._

"_Mina, what are you doing here? You could get in trouble." Yaten said, even though he was happy to see her he didn't want her to get in trouble. Minako laid her hands on top of his. She felt the warmth of his skin and she prayed it wouldn't be the last time. _

"_I came to get you out of here. I won't let her kill you." Minako said as she held up keys and began to unlock his cell door. Yaten smiled at the love of his life. She was always being creative and trying to figure things out. She unlocked the door and then unlocked his shackles. He rubbed his wrist then grabbed her and kissed her gently but passionate._

"_I need you! I can't let you die." Minako whispered._

"_Hai, I believe we are destined to be together." Yaten said as he caressed her cheek. _

"_Two souls, one heart." Minako whispered as she looked at him with a smile. _

"_What's the plan?" Yaten asked._

"_Run away to the Moon Kingdom. If I explain the situation to Queen Serenity, I'm sure she'll understand. Yaten liked that idea. He knew that the Queen had a loving heart. They started quietly walking towards the door of the jail. They quickly and quietly slipped out and were running through the halls. _

"_YOU!" They heard a voice shout. They turned around to see The Queen with a few guardsmen. She had made plans to go visit Yaten after Minako disappeared. Minako could feel dread began to set in. She didn't like the odds at the moment._

"_Kill the prisoner and restrain my daughter!" The Queen shouted. The guards rushed at the couple and there wasn't much they could do since Minako and Yaten were unarmed. A guard swiftly grabbed Minako and held her down. She didn't put up much of a fight until she realized what her mother said. Kill the prisoner. Minako began to try to get out of the guard's hold but he was too strong. Yaten was more concerned with Minako than himself and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing pain by his heart. He looked down to see a part of sword sticking out of his chest covered in his blood. The guard who stabbed him pulled the sword out. Minako watched in horror as Yaten fell to the ground. _

"_YATEN!" She screamed in agony. The guard who was holding her tightened his grip. He wasn't going to let her go. He laid on the floor in pain gasping for air staring at Minako._

"_We'll always be together. I'll find you in every lifetime." He said with his last breath. _

"_Let me go!" She shouted at the guard. He wouldn't let go._

"_LET ME GO!" She began to sob. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces at this moment. She could see his blood gushing from his chest. This was a nightmare that she wanted to wake up from but she just couldn't _

"_Clean up this mess. Take her to her chambers. I want two guards always on watch!" The Queen ordered. The guard took Minako back. She wasn't able to say goodbye to the one she loved. She wasn't able to feel his warmth one last time. _

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
_

_ If you ask me I'm ready  
( I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
( I'm ready, I'm ready)_

Minako bolted up in the bed and looked at Yaten. Tears spilled from her eyes. Yaten began to stir. He was met a crying Minako. He immediately sat up and hugged her. She cried harder when she realized that Yaten was holding her and she could feel his warmth. Yaten pulled back so he could wipe her tears away.

"Shh, it's ok I'm here." Yaten said soothingly. Minako began to quiet her cries. She looked into eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you so much!" Minako said happily. Yaten laughed at Minako and smiled.

"I love you so much too Mina." Yaten replied. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey, let's take an actual nap. I'm drained." Minako said. Yaten grinned at her. He could see she was back to her old self quickly. They laid back down and Minako snuggled up to Yaten. He laid on his back and she laid beside him with her hand on his chest.

"Thank you." Minako whispered.

"For?" Yaten asked confused.

"Finding me in this lifetime." She replied. She smiled as she could feel his warmth and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

OK! Let me know what you guys think! Kaiya is a bad influence on Kakyuu...these next few chapters are going to be...not pretty! The song is "Un-thinkable" by Alicia Keys...go watch the video on youtube! Her and Chad Michael Murray are too cute together :) PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! It makes me smile and makes me eager to write my story! Next chapter might be really long... includes a concert...and a good and bad surprise...but here's a preview for next chapter:

_Usagi looked at Seiya as she watched Kakyuu walk towards her with Seiya's sword in hand. Seiya looked up at Kakyuu just in time to see her thrust his sword into Usagi. He just stared at her as she fell to the ground when Kakyuu pulled the sword out. Usagi held her stomach as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Kakyuu walked over to Seiya. He looked at her and smiled. Seiya changed into Fighter. Fighter took the sword from Kakyuu's hands and dropped it on the ground. She wrapped Kakyuu in a gentle embrace. She looked into her Princess' eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kakyuu felt her body explode with crazy passion. She wanted one thing at this moment and time and that was to have her way with Fighter. They pulled away to catch their breathes. Kakyuu gazed into Fighter's ocean blue eyes. _

"_I love you." Fighter whispered to Kakyuu._

"_I love you too." Kakyuu whispered back. They heard a squeal of agony and turned back to see Usagi crawling towards them. She finally reached Fighter's black boots. _

"_Fighter, help me." Usagi whispered in pain. Fighter looked down at the fallen Princess at her feet and laughed. Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes._

"_No." Fighter said as she kicked away Usagi's tiny hand. _


	9. Returned Memories and Premonitions

Thanks to all of you guys who leave me reviews...it makes me happy to know people enjoy my story. Now on with the story!

LAST TIME:

_Minako bolted up in the bed and looked at Yaten. Tears spilled from her eyes. Yaten began to stir. He was met a crying Minako. He immediately sat up and hugged her. She cried harder when she realized that Yaten was holding her and she could feel his warmth. Yaten pulled back so he could wipe her tears away._

"_Shh, it's ok I'm here." Yaten said soothingly. Minako began to quiet her cries. She looked into eyes and smiled at him._

"_I love you so much!" Minako said happily. Yaten laughed at Minako and smiled._

"_I love you so much too Mina." Yaten replied. He kissed her on her forehead. _

"_Hey, let's take an actual nap. I'm drained." Minako said. Yaten grinned at her. He could see she was back to her old self quickly. They laid back down and Minako snuggled up to Yaten. He laid on his back and she laid beside him with her hand on his chest. _

"_Thank you." Minako whispered. _

"_For?" Yaten asked confused. _

"_Finding me in this lifetime." She replied. She smiled as she could feel his warmth and drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

**NOW:**

The sun shone brightly through the window of Usagi's bedroom. It was mid morning and birds were happily chirping. Seiya woke up and was greeted by the warmth from the sun. He smiled as if saying hello to the sun. Seiya looked at the sleeping Usagi in his arms. He loved the shine of her light and if he could he would bathe in it. She was so sweet and caring, that's what he loved about her. _'She deserves to have something special...And I'm going to give it to her.' _Seiya thought genuinely. Quietly he pulled himself from Usagi. She began to stir but rolled over on her other side and resumed sleeping. Seiya tip-toed out of her room. When he got in the living room he sighed to himself. He grabbed his phone, Usagi's keys, and his wallet. Now he was on a mission to surprise Usagi when she got up. He hoped it would be soon, he missed her.

Usagi awoke to a dark room. She assumed it was night time. She slowly opened and closed her eyes unsure whether or not she was going back to sleep. Her body still felt weak but she had enough strength to get up. She rolled over and didn't see Seiya there and she frowned. _'Where's Seiya?' _Usagi thought sadly. She struggled to sit up but she managed to. She could hear noises from the kitchen and decided she would investigate. She placed her feet on the ground and tried to stand up. But her body and gravity were working against her. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. She heard feet shuffling towards her and there stood in her doorway was a concerned Seiya.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled.

"I'm fine...I was just trying to-" Usagi began explaining herself. Seiya walked over to her and picked her up and gently placed her back on the bed. Usagi blushed a little. She never had Seiya pick her up before.

"Usagi you need to be careful." Seiya said in a serious tone. Usagi looked down ashamed. She knew her body was still weak from the day before. Seiya rarely ever called her by her real name so she knew he meant business.

"Seiya, I'm sorry for being such a burden on you." Usagi said quietly. Seiya sat next to her on the bed and place his hand on her cheek. He slowly caressed it as he looked in her eyes.

"Usagi, you'll never be a burden on me. You're more of incentive to life. You make everything better. I rather spend every second of my life with you than a second without you. So don't call yourself a burden. I like having you around." Seiya said seriously. Usagi smiled at him and nodded her head. He automatically smiled back. It was like a reflex of his. Whenever Usagi smiled at him, he had the urge to smile back. Seiya got up from the bed and was about to go back to doing what he was doing when Usagi grabbed his arm. He looked down at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked anxiously.

"It's a surprise." Seiya said with a wink. Usagi got really excited. She loves surprises.

"Can I have a hint?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"No, it'll ruin it." Seiya said laughing.

"What about, I'll give you a kiss and you give me a hint?" Usagi suggested. Seiya looked at her and chuckled to himself. _'She's sly. She knows I'll never pass up a chance to kiss her.' _Seiya thought.

"Deal." He said and held out his hand. She gladly shook it and pulled him towards her. She smiled at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his and it sent a chill down her spine. Seiya wasn't much a follower; he was more of a leader, so he decided to take the lead. He leaned more into to the kiss so that their lips were completely touching. Seiya began stroking Usagi's back and he earned a soft whimper from her. Usagi wanted more from Seiya, she parted her lips and Seiya parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The moment their tongues touched their bodies began to melt into each others. Usagi became hungry with passion and deepened the kiss. Although Seiya didn't mind, he still owed Usagi a surprise and he wanted to give it to her. Slowly he started to pull away from her. Usagi tried to greedily grab at Seiya's shirt to pull him closer but he was faster and he caught her by the wrist to keep her from grabbing his shirt. He finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at a flustered Usagi. She looked everywhere but Seiya's eyes.

"Odango, why are you so red?" Seiya asked jokingly. Usagi began grinning uncontrollably.

"Give me my hint please." Usagi said changing the subject.

"It'll make you warm all over." Seiya said. Usagi stared at him puzzled. _'Make me warm all over?' _She thought. Seiya stood up and was about to walk out when he was stopped by Usagi again.

"Hey! Don't leave me in here." Usagi shouted at Seiya.

"Where do you want to go?" Seiya asked.

"Wherever you are." Usagi said seriously. Seiya walked up to Usagi and picked her up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him. He carefully carried her to the living room and set her on the couch.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere." Usagi said.

"Until you can prove you can walk without falling over, I'll carry you wherever you need to go. I'm taking care of you today Odango. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Just rest and relax." Seiya said sweetly. Usagi looked at Seiya and couldn't help but smile. Just like a chain reaction he smiled back at her. Seiya walked back in the kitchen to finish what he was doing. Usagi leaned forward and grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Settling on some cartoons as she waited for Seiya to come back. Seiya stood in the kitchen fixing Usagi some food, knowing she would be hungry and her body needed the food for energy. He couldn't wait to see her face when he showed her the surprise he promised. He wanted her to relax for a day or two. She was always up and doing something and he felt she never had time for herself. She was Sailor Moon always protecting others and saving the world but even a super heroine such as herself deserves time to relax. Seiya finished preparing the food. As on cue Usagi yelled.

"Seiya! I'm hungry." She shouted. Seiya laughed to himself. He knew his Odango pretty well which surprised him because he hadn't been around her in six years. Even though she changed in some ways she still seemed the same. Seiya brought the tray over to Usagi and set it down in her lap. She squealed with joy when she seen all the food on her tray. Usagi quickly picked up her chopsticks and began eating the noodles in a bowl. Seiya watched as Usagi practically inhaled the food he made for her. _'I guess she was R-E-A-L-L-Y hungry.' _Seiya thought as he sweat dropped. Usagi consumed everything that was on the tray and almost ate the chopsticks if Seiya didn't stop her. Usagi felt full and warm. She looked at Seiya.

"This was your surprise? Food?" Usagi asked nicely. Seiya looked at her and laughed.

"No Odango. I have to take you to the surprise. But I have to check on it so wait a few minutes ok?" Seiya said. Usagi nodded her head. Seiya got up and ran back into Usagi's room. Usagi heard shuffling going on in her room. She saw Seiya return with a smile on his face.

"Come on Odango." Seiya said as he went and picked Usagi up.

"Close your eyes and no peeking!" Seiya demanded. Usagi followed his orders and closed her eyes. She was excited to see what Seiya had plan for her. He carried Usagi into her large bathroom in her room. Usagi could smell scents of Mango and Pomegranate in the air and she faintly heard classical music in the background.

"Ok, Open your eyes." Seiya said happily. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Candles were lit everywhere. The bath was filled with bubbles. A champagne glass with a strawberry sat on a tiny tray beside the tub. Rose petals were scattered everywhere . They were on the counters, the floors, even in the bath. A silky white night gown hung on a hanger near the tub. Usagi looked at Seiya amazed, wondered how he did it all.

"T-This is for me?" Usagi asked not believing her eyes. Seiya smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course Odango. You deserve to relax and rest. I wanted to make this special for you. Tonight's your night. I am here to cater to your every need." Seiya whispered softly in her ear. Usagi began to blush. _'Cater to my every need?' _She thought with a smile.

"I swear, sometimes I don't deserve you." Usagi said quietly.

"You only deserve the best, and I'm the best!" Seiya said with a wink. Usagi smiled at him.

"I'm going to put you down now and you can get undressed...and get into the tub. If you need help just call me ok? I'll be back in here to check on you later." Seiya said blushing, thinking about Usagi being undressed. Usagi was oblivious to his blush and nodded her head. Seiya sat her down on the toilet with the seat down. He walked out of the bathroom leaving the door slightly open so he could hear her yell if she needed him. He started moving onto step two of her special night. Usagi sat on the toilet seat lid. She began to take off her shorts and the shirt she had on the day before. She quickly took off her bra and panties and hurried to get into the tub. She didn't want Seiya to walk in on her naked. She slowly lowered herself into the tub.

"This does make me feel warm." Usagi said with a smile. Once she was settled in the tub she reached up and took her odangos out and her hair fell around her. She reached over to the table and picked up the champagne glass and took a sip of it. She began to rub her nose wildly as she felt the bubbles in the champagne attack her senses. She looked at the glass and shook her head and put it back, she didn't think she could survive another attack. There was a mini pillow she could rest her head on and she just laid back and closed her eyes. Her mind began to wonder to what else Seiya had in store for her. It could be anything. She began to hum along with the classical music as she recognized the song. She opened her eyes and looked at the pink bubbles in front of her and giggled. It reminded her of when she was younger and would always play in the tub.

"Seiya knows how to bring out the kid in me." Usagi said to herself. She wondered where he ran away to, he had been gone for at least ten minutes and she missed his smiling face.

"Seiya!" Usagi shouted. Seiya knocked on the door before he walked in.

"Yea." Seiya said. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts. He had a black tie tied around his neck. A towel laid on his arm. Usagi looked at Seiya and her eyebrows furrowed up wondering why he was dress that way.

"Um, Seiya? What's with the outfit?" Usagi questioned.

"It's apart of your night. I'm here to wait on you hand and foot." Seiya replied.

"Oook. Um I need a bath-cloth-" Usagi started.

"Here you go." Seiya said as an pink loofah appeared in his hand. Usagi looked at him crazily.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked eagerly.

"It's a secret." Seiya said with a wink. She took the loofah carefully and stared at it as if she was waiting for it to disappear.

"Anything else, Princess?" Seiya asked politely.

"Princess?" Usagi asked.

"Well you are a Princess aren't you? The Moon Princess and _my Princess_." Seiya said seductively. Usagi began to blush at the fact that Seiya called her his Princess.

"U-Um, that's all I needed. Thanks." Usagi stuttered. Seiya always knew how to make her blush. Seiya bowed and walk back into Usagi's room. Usagi dipped the loofah in the warm water and grabbed the bottle of mango and pomegranate body wash and squeezed some onto the loofah and started to wash her body. She felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. She sighed as she laid back into the tub. She felt so calm just laying there but she knew that sooner or later she would have to get out. Usagi glanced up at the white silk night gown that hung from the hanger. She smiled to herself. Seiya picked out something nice and simple. It was all an all white silk night gown that had spaghetti straps, it had a small split on the left side by the thigh and tiny flower designs on the garment. Usagi guessed it would stopped about mid thigh on her. Suddenly Seiya knocked on the door. Usagi looked at the door expecting Seiya in his "outfit" from earlier but instead she was surprised to see that he was wearing navy blue pajama pants that had silver shooting stars on them. He was without a shirt.

"Odango? Are you almost done? I have another surprise waiting for you." Seiya asked. Usagi wasn't paying attention to what Seiya was saying. She was too busy checking out the six pack he was sporting. His abs were cut and she can distinguish each ab perfectly. Her eyes wondered a little bit further down as she spotted his pants stopping at the perfect spot on his lower half. Usagi could see his oblique line and she licked her lips as if she was ready to devour him. Her eyes wondered back up to his chest and some how she found her way to his broad built shoulders. She saw the muscles that were contracted even when all he did was stand there. _'OH MY! WOW He is looking so yummy right now. What I wouldn't give to-' _Usagi began to wonder but was interrupted by Seiya.

"EARTH TO ODANGO!" Seiya almost yelled. Usagi jumped as if something scared her. She looked at Seiya who was staring at her curiously. A smirk appeared on his face and she instantly blushed. _'I think he can read my thoughts.' _Usagi thought as Seiya smirked at her. She almost forgot that she was in the tub until Seiya looked down at her and a slight blush appeared on his face. _'What is he blushing-OH GOD I'M STILL IN THE TUB! NAKED AT THAT!'_ Usagi thought embarrassed as her blush became deeper.

"Um, what did you need?" Usagi asked shyly. Seiya couldn't tear his gaze away from her in the tub. _'She looks so beautiful. I love the way her hair is like a golden waterfall, I want to run my fingers through it. I want her to see her next surprise but I prefer her in the tub like this and I could join-WHAT AM I THINKING! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!'_ Seiya thought. He looked at Usagi blushing in the tub and his mind went blank.

"Sorry, I can't remember." Seiya said quietly as he looked away from Usagi. Usagi tilted her head at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Was it something about my surprise?" Usagi asked. Seiya looked at her and all his thoughts came rushing back to him. He shook head yes.

"It's time for you to get out and put the night gown on please." Seiya said.

"Hai. Give me about ten minutes." Usagi replied. Once again Seiya bowed and left Usagi. Seiya walked back into Usagi's room. There were tons of red and white candles lit giving the room a soft glow. Seiya had rose petals scattered on the floor and he had two trails of roses. One led to her bed and the other led to her balcony. Outside on the balcony were two lounge chairs and a small table that had a lit candle covered by glass to keep it from going out. Strawberries were aligned in a heart on a plate with a heart shaped bowl filled with chocolate for dipping. Seiya admired his handy work and walked out onto the balcony and felt the warm air that blew against him. He could still smell the mango and pomegranate from Usagi's body wash. His hair floated gently in the wind. He looked up at the sky and smiled to himself. The moon was shining brightly and there were millions of stars surrounding the moon. When Seiya looked at the moon it gave him a serene feeling, the same feeling he got whenever he was around Usagi. She was just like the moon, her light would brighten the darkness. She was so pure and he loved it. Seiya was brought out of his star gazing when he was interrupted by Usagi.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked standing by her bed. Seiya turned around and lost his breath. Usagi had her hair up in it's odangos that had curls cascading from them and she was wearing the white night gown Seiya bought. It stopped mid thigh on her. She was smiling happily at him. Seiya couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right now.

"O-Odango, wow." Seiya managed to get out. Usagi walked over to him. After the food and relaxing in the tub she didn't feel so weak and she could move around just fine. She stood on the balcony facing him. The moonlight hit her and gave her an angelic glow. Seiya couldn't help but smile at Usagi.

"Your walking by yourself." Seiya added. Usagi nodded her head agreeing with him.

"It was all thanks to you!" Usagi said happily.

"I would do it for you any day." Seiya responded.

"The room looks beautiful. And-" Usagi said as she looked down at the table and seen the plate of strawberries. She gasped and looked back up at Seiya and he smiled at her.

"Aww, Seiya! I love strawberries...this is so cute!" Usagi squealed happily.

"Anything for you, Odango." Seiya whispered softly. Seiya wrapped _his_ Usagi in a gentle hug. They stayed like that for awhile. Just holding each other in the moonlight. Usagi turned to look up at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly along with the millions of stars with it.

"_**Usagi...Seiya...it's time to come home." A female voice whispered in the wind. **_

Usagi's ears perked up the voice, it sounded vaguely familiar but she just brush it off thinking she was hearing things.

"Seiya, have you ever noticed that the moon and the stars are shining extremely brightly tonight?" Usagi questioned. Seiya looked at her. He knew why the moon and the stars shone brightly that night and it was all because of her. He smiled at her and reached up to caress her cheek.

"Hai, I did notice." Seiya said staring deep into her sapphire eyes. It was like then and there he could see into her soul. He felt connected to her in many ways. Usagi stared at his ocean eyes and smiled to herself. She felt so warm all over but the warm feeling grew more in her heart._ 'Maybe it's from the bath, I stayed in there for quite some time.'_ Usagi thought as the warm feeling grew more. She took Seiya's hand in her's and intertwined their fingers and placed it between their hearts. Seiya could feel a warm sensation growing in their hands and he looked down to see a soft pink light emitting from their hands. He looked back up at Usagi who was fixated in a trance. She stared lovingly at him and soon enough he was caught in the trance too. A red glow surrounded Seiya as a white glow surrounded Usagi. A red shooting star appeared on Seiya's forehead as did a crescent moon on Usagi's.

"Odango?" Seiya asked dreamily.

"Hai." She responded in the same tone as him.

"When was the last time you visited the Moon Kingdom?"

"Not since I went to the future to help save myself and Crystal Tokyo." She replied. Their bodies began to sway in unison as if the were slowly waltzing across a dance floor.

"_**Come back to the place where you first fell in love." A male's voice added gently. **_Seiya nodded his head agreeing with the voice for some reason.

"Then let's go now." Seiya suggested. Usagi smiled at him and nodded. Their feet began to lift from the ground. While holding hands they race towards the Moon Kingdom leaving behind a streak of red and white lights in the sky. They began to approach the Moon at a fast rate. The Moon looked like a big pearl to them since they were so close. Usagi could see her old _home _on top of hill.

"We're home." She heard Seiya whisper. _'We?'_ She thought to herself. They landed gently in front of the palace doors. The doors were tall and skinny and it was made from a special pearl. When the light would hit the pearl millions of colors would shine through. The palace doors had stars and moons designed on them. Slowly the doors began to open. Neither one of them were alarmed. Usagi and Seiya walked into the main hall of the palace. It was aligned by an endless sea of columns that reached the all the way to the top of the palace and stretched all the way down the hall. The columns were just like the doors, made from the special pearl. Tall windows were along one of the walls of the main hallway. The view from the windows consisted of multiple rose and flower gardens and a view Earth.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Usagi said spoke softly. Seiya held her hand tightly. A red light from down the hall caught his attention. It was floating in a pattern of a star. Suddenly a white light appeared next to it. The white light spun around in a spherical shape which formed a moon.

"Odango, look." Seiya said catching Usagi's attention. Usagi looked at the two lights down the hall. She gasped at the sight. She didn't have any clue what it was, however she didn't feel scared. The lights felt familiar to her but she couldn't place them.

"_**It's time to find true love again." Two voices spoke. **_

"Did you hear that?" Usagi asked. Seiya looked at her and nodded his head. At least they knew they weren't going crazy. The lights flew towards them and stopped a few feet away from the couple. This time they were sure where the voices where coming from.

"_**It's time to find true love again." The lights repeated.**_

"What?" Seiya and Usagi asked at the same time.

"_**It's time to find true love again." The lights repeated one last time.**_ The lights danced around Usagi and Seiya and then floated back down the hallway and stopped. Usagi looked at Seiya and they came to an agreement without speaking. They slowly followed the lights as the lights led them to a specific destination. They passed by many rooms and places and made several turns. Usagi wasn't sure that if she needed to get back to where she started that she would make it. Suddenly the lights stopped in front of double doors. These doors were made from crystal. The crystal doors had crescent moon patterns on it. The lights passed through the doors. Usagi stared at the doors because they seemed familiar to her but once again she couldn't figure it out. She laid a hand on the door and a picture of young Prince flashed in her mind. She quickly removed her hand as if the door burned her.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked concerned. Usagi looked at her hand as if it would give her all the answers to her questions she had.

"When I touched the door I saw a young Prince." Usagi barely whispered. Seiya looked at her confused. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"Did you know who it was?" He questioned.

"Hai." She replied simply.

"Who?" He asked eager to know.

"You." She said as she turned to look at him. Seiya looked at her and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You saw me?" He asked non-believing.

"Yea." She replied seriously. Seiya didn't fully understand why Usagi would see him when she touched the door. He had never been to the Moon Kingdom before, or so he thought. The doors slowly creaked opened and they walked inside. Inside the room was a canopy bed with silver silk sheets and sheer white curtains hanging from it. Steps led up to the bed. A small silver vanity table sat over in the corner with a silver chair. A white wardrobe closet sat a few feet away from the vanity table. A tall mirror with three views to it sat right beside the wardrobe closet. There was a door that led to a balcony that overlooked a rose garden with a small lake and a water fountain. Usagi felt drawn to the bed in the room and slowly walked toward it. Seiya followed behind her. She gently sat on the bed and Seiya sat beside her. He stared at her as she looked around the room trying to remember something. The two lights returned in front of them but this time it took shapes of people. Seiya gasped at the person that stood before him.

"Is-Is that me?" He stuttered. Usagi was use to seeing herself from another time period so it didn't bother her. She looked at him and smiled and shook her head.

"Seiya-sama, it's time you and Serenity found true love again." Seiya's younger self spoke. He was a slightly younger version of Seiya. He was dressed in a formal black tuxedo with a white rose in his jacket pocket. His blue eyes were shinning very brightly and he smiled at his future self. Seiya looked at his past self and then at Usagi's past self and couldn't believe he was seeing these things.

"What do you mean find true love again?" Seiya asked the two transparent figures in front of him. Serenity smiled at Seiya's curiosity.

"You and I, well Usagi have a past together." Serenity spoke gracefully. Now Usagi was in shock. _'Seiya and I have a past?' _Usagi thought curiously.

"Serenity, what do you mean? I don't remember him from the Moon Kingdom." Usagi asked.

"It's complicated, you'll have to ask Pluto to explain it." Serenity replied. Usagi shook her head in understanding.

"Will you tell us of our past?" Seiya questioned. Serenity and Seiya (past) looked at Usagi and the dark headed Starlight beside her and smiled while shaking their heads no.

"We will show you." They replied simultaneously. Usagi and Seiya became confused.

"How?" Usagi asked.

"Lay down on the bed and relax. Let your mind become free and we'll do the rest." Seiya replied. Usagi and Seiya did as they were told. Usagi laid down looking up at the ceiling which had millions of stars on it. Seiya laid nervously beside her unable to clear his mind since he had so many questions. Serenity and Seiya went and stood beside their future selves.

"All of us must join hands." Serenity said. Usagi took Seiya and Serenity's hand while Seiya took his past self and Usagi's hand.

"Let us find true love again." Serenity and Seiya said together. Serenity and Usagi began to glow a soft white glow. Seiya and his past self were emitting a red glow. There was a pink glow coming from Usagi and Seiya's intertwined hands. Soon the their eyes became heavy with sleep. Serenity and Seiya began to float in the air and then vanished into Usagi and Seiya's bodies.

_From the first time your eyes met mine_

_I felt a flutter of butterflies_

_When you touch me, you woke me inside_

_Like thunder crashing in still of the night_

_Skin on skin_

_You've got me trembling_

_But I wont fight or deny whats happening_

_Let love begin_

_Oh I know its never gonna end_

_Its the real thing I'm feeling_

_All the others were pretend_

_Let love begin_

_Now it's time to dive right in_

_Don't save me if I'm drowning_

_Just take me down again_

_Princess Serenity stood in front of her mirror admiring the gown the seamstress made for her. It was a white gown that flowed freely and was light on her. The gown had no straps and had silver heart patterns on the bodice. Serenity twirled around once more in the dress and smiled to herself. Her hair was done up in it's usual odangos and she had curls streaming from the odangos. Her hair was adorned with silver heart shaped bows around the buns and a small diamond tiara sat on top of her golden hair. She wore silver ankle strapped open-toed two inched heels. Tonight was a special night. It was all about her finding a suitor for her to marry in the future. However, she had already secretly chosen a suitor. Kou Seiya, a Prince from the planet Kinmoku. Serenity met him when her mother and her went on a diplomatic business trip. They had a chance to stay in the Palace and they had run into each other, literally, by accident. He was walking with the lovely Fireball Princess, Kakyuu. They weren't related in any way, he moved into the Kingdom after his mother passed away and it was in her will that her only son stay with the Queen, who was a dearest friend. The Queen decided to raise him as her own and make him a Prince of her Kingdom. Seiya was mesmerized by Serenity and wanted to know about her. He was interested in her a person and not what she was. He would try to win her over by doing everything possible in his being. Sometimes she would reject him but he never gave up, he was determined to win her heart. He sent her dozens of roses, planned special activities where it would be just them, he wrote her poetry, and even wrote her songs. Serenity had never had a Prince pursue her as much as Seiya did. Most Princes gave up after she rejected them the first time. Even though she rejected him,deep down she wanted to be with him, she just didn't want to be used for her status. She wanted to fall in love and eventually she fell for him. After they fell in love Serenity and Seiya would take every chance they had to see each other. Even if it was for an hour, they would spend all their time together. He would come to visit her or she would go visit him. They would send each other love letters everyday. She told him of the day when she had to formally choose a suitor to marry and she hoped it was him. She also told him of her other possible suitor, Prince Endymion from the planet Earth. Her mother made this arrangement as a possible treaty between the Earth and the Moon. Seiya said that he would gladly take the role of being her suitor. From then on they would countdown the days until it was their special day. Serenity heard a knock at her door._

"_Come in." She said happily. Her four guardians entered. The Princess' of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus wearing spaghetti strapped gown that stopped at her ankles and tiara on their heads in their planetary colors. Serenity turned around and ran to hug her friends. She was so excited about tonight. She would express to the world her love for Seiya Kou. _

"_Are you ready Princess?" Ami, Princess of Mercury, asked equally excited._

"_I think so, how do I look?" Serenity asked. _

"_You look beautiful." Makoto, Princess of Jupiter replied._

"_Stunning." Rei, Princess of Mars said with a wink._

"_Drop dead gorgeous!" Minako, Princess of Venus, said with a smile. Serenity gave her guardians one last hug. She slowly walked out of her room down the hall and into the grand ballroom. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her mother and smiled. The Princess could hear a lot of chatter amongst the many people that were there. She scanned the room hoping she would find a certain dark haired man. _

"_Excuse me, may I have your attention." An angelic voice spoke. Everyone grew silent and focused their attention on the speaker, which happened to be Queen Serenity. _

"_I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and sharing this special night with my daughter and I." The Queen said politely. Everyone applauded and then fell silent._

"_Tonight is her night and I hope she enjoys herself, and also enjoy yourselves too. I would like to present to you my daughter, Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom and future Queen." Queen Serenity finished. Everyone began to clap and cheer. Serenity smiled and waved to all the people in the crowd. She was also searching for her King to be, but frowned internally when she couldn't find him. _

"_Let the festivities began." The Queen said happily. Everyone resumed talking and carrying on. Serenity walked down the stairs and began to walk through the crowds greeting people. The room was decorated with silver streamers. A crystallized chandelier hung from the ceiling above the dance floor. Silver balloons were scattered everywhere by tables with silver ribbons hanging from them. Serenity was still looking for Seiya but couldn't seem to find him. Serenity bumped into someone by accident._

"_I'm sorry." She said and bowed. _

"_No I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The person responded. Serenity looked up and smiled a small smile at the person._

"_Prince Endymion, how are you?" Serenity asked. _

"_I've been well, and yourself?" He replied with a smile. The Prince was wearing a formal black and white tuxedo with a red rose inserted to his jacket pocket. _

"_Just enjoying this night." _

"_Have you found a suitor yet?" He asked curiously. She shook her head._

"_No, not yet." She lied. Suddenly a soft melody began to play. He looked at her and smiled once more._

"_Would you like to dance?" He said offering his hand. She glanced over the crowd once more looking for Seiya, but sadly she couldn't find him. She smiled at Endymion and reluctantly agreed. He led her out on the dance floor and began a slow waltz with her. She laid her hand on his chest while they danced. He held her hand in his and held her by the waist with his other hand. Everyone stopped and watched as the couple danced gracefully on the dance floor. The Prince's mind was on the beauty in front of him but she was still thinking about the Kinmokuian Prince. Serenity looked towards the doorway by the rose garden and there stood Seiya smiling. He was dressed in a formal black and silver tuxedo. A white rose hung from his jacket pocket. Serenity's heart began to speed up and she began to blush. She had forgotten she was dancing Endymion until he caught her attention._

"_Princess, are you ok? You seem distracted." Endymion asked concerned. _

"_Um- No, I'm fine." She replied. She looked back to where Seiya was standing just in time to see his ponytail disappear outside into the rose garden. Serenity wanted to go after him so badly but she was still dancing. She couldn't wait any longer. She pulled her body away from him and proceeded to go after Seiya but she Endymion grabbed her wrist._

"_Serenity-hime, where are you-" He began._

"_Gomen, it was nice seeing you again." She said as she pulled away from his grasp and darted into the crowd. She walked by people who tried to stop and have a conversation with her but she would politely tell them she had important business to attend to. She finally made it to the doors of the garden. She walked outside and saw the water fountain in the middle of a small lake. There was a bench near the lake and a roses blooming everywhere. She began looking by the lake but couldn't find him. She looked everywhere and still couldn't find him. She walked near her balcony and sighed to herself.'Where could he gone that fast?' Serenity thought sadly. _

"_Seiya, where are you?" She asked herself aloud. _

"_Up here." He responded. She looked up and saw Seiya standing on her balcony smiling at her. She smiled back._

"_What are you doing up there?" She said still smiling at him. _

"_I thought maybe I could get some alone time with the beautiful Princess Serenity, have you seen her?" Seiya replied playfully. _

"_Yes I have, she's been looking for you all night long." Serenity responded just as playfully. _

"_Well, tell her I said meet me on this balcony in no more than five minutes." He said with a wink._

"_Hai, yes Seiya-sama." Serenity spoke softly and bowed to the Prince from Kinmoku. She turned away from him and walked back inside. The moment she stepped in the ballroom she was bombarded with men who wanted to spend some alone time with her. She politely declined and said she had fallen ill and that she would retire to her room. Many of them offered to help her to room but she told them she would be just fine. She carefully slipped past her mother who was talking to a diplomat from Earth. She ran up the side stairs that led to here bedroom from the ballroom. She smiled when she finally made it to her door and she opened it. She immediately looked to the balcony to see Seiya standing there admiring the stars in the night sky. _

"_It's a beautiful view isn't it?" She asked as she slowly made her way to Seiya. He turned around at the sound of her voice. He smirked and offered his hand to her. _

"_Not as beautiful as you. My dear Sere, it's been a long time since I've seen you." He said while taking her hand and leading her onto the balcony. _

"_I know, I've missed you too." She replied softly. Seiya looked at her and gently caressed her cheek. He hated being so far from her and missed her every second they spent apart. She looked lovingly into his eyes and leaned in and kissed him gently. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Shooting stars began to rain across the sky as the couple held onto each other._

_Shooting stars fly over our heads_

_Like heaven was smiling the night we met_

_Deep as the ocean, true and blue_

_I never felt this way til I found you_

_Here I stand giving you all I am_

_For eternity just you and me_

_Lets take our chance_

_Let love begin_

_Oh I know its never gonna end_

_Its the real thing I'm feeling_

_All the others were pretend_

_Let love begin_

_Now it's time to dive right in_

_Don't save me if I'm drowning_

_Just take me down again_

_Seiya pulled away from the kissed. Serenity still had her eyes closed. She was enjoying the moment she had with her soon to be Prince. _

"_Serenity, I have something for you." Seiya said sweetly. Serenity finally opened her eyes and was eager to know what he could possibly have for her. The shooting stars continued to rain across the sky. Seiya went into his jacket and pulled out a small ring box. Her eyes instantly lit up and she knew what was coming next. Tears started to pour from her eyes, she was so excited and happy that this moment was finally coming true. _

"_You didn't even let me make my little speech first." Seiya said playfully as he wiped away her tears. _

"_I know, I 'm sorry. I'll hold back the tears until you finish." She responded with a smile._

"_Serenity, you know I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I'm the luckiest man in the universe to have you in my life. I can't imagine what it would be like if I never met you. I wouldn't give you up for anything and I'll do anything to keep you here by my side. You bring me so much joy and happiness and I want that to continue on for the rest of our lives." Seiya got down on one knee and opened the box. In the box sat a medium sized diamond ring with moons and stars on the silver band. Serenity gasped at the beautiful ring and the water works began all over again. He looked Serenity in the eyes and smiled at her. He presented the box and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask her for a very long time. _

"_Sere, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked already knowing the answer. She couldn't speak, she was stuck in the moment. Serenity just nodded her head and smiled. Seiya grinned at her and slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed his future wife. He held her tightly and didn't have any plans to let her go._

"_Seiya! Look at the ring!" Serenity shouted astonished. Seiya looked down at the ring to see a red light and a white swirling in the diamond. He gently rubbed the diamond and the lights mixed together and formed a soft pink light. The diamond became a permanent light pink. _

"_Wow, I guess Queen Keiko was right." Seiya said to himself._

"_What are you talking about?" Serenity asked. _

"_The Queen helped me pick out this ring. She told me that if two people are really meant to be together, their aura colors would mix in the diamond and become one and the color becomes the permanent color of the ring." Seiya explained. Serenity looked down at her ring and smiled. _

"_So I guess we are just perfect for each other." She said sweetly. He nodded to her._

"_Let's go inform everyone of our engagement." Seiya said happily. Serenity took his hand in hers and walked out to the ballroom._

_Crash into me_

_Well be complete_

_Cover me with kisses like the air I breathe_

_Don't hesitate, don't be afraid_

_Sometimes you just gotta do it_

_Surrender yourself to it_

_The couple stopped at the top of the stairs. The Queen looked up at her daughter and walked up to them. _

"_I've been looking for you Sere-" Her mother stopped mid sentence and looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. She saw the pink diamond ring and immediately recognized it._

"_Well it's about time. You two are perfect for each other. I thought I was going to lose my bet with Keiko." The Queen said playfully._

"_What bet?" Seiya and Serenity asked together._

"_We had a bet going. I said you would propose to her tonight and Keiko thought you would propose on the day of your choosing of a future Queen. Obviously I was right. I love the ring we picked out." The Queen said with a wink. _

"_You guys knew?" Serenity asked dumbfounded. _

"_Of course we did, the love letters, you two spending lots of time together, the way Seiya would look at you, the way you would blush every time his name was mentioned. It was obvious you guys were in love and Keiko and I couldn't find two people more deserving of each other." The Queen stated simply._

"_And you're ok with us together? You know since he's from another galaxy?" Serenity asked quietly. _

"_Of course it's ok. You know what I say: Love is love, it knows no boundaries." The Queen said with a smile. Serenity smiled at her mother. She loved how her mother was so free spirited when it came to love. _

"_Shall I introduce my daughter and future son-in-law?" The Queen asked. They nodded together. _

"_Oh yea, congratulations." The Queen said as she hugged the couple. _

"_Excuse me but can I have everyone's attention?" The Queen began. The room grew quiet and everyone stared in the The Queen's direction._

"_It has come to my attention that my daughter has chosen a suitor and I couldn't be more happy to introduce the couple to everyone. Future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, my daughter Princess Serenity II and her future husband and future King of the Moon Kingdom, Kou Seiya, Prince of Kinmoku." The Queen finished and everyone began to applaud the lovely couple. Serenity and Seiya began to wave to the cheering crowd. After the cheering died down Serenity spoke. _

"_We would like to thank you for sharing this special night with us and let everyone enjoy the rest of the night." Serenity said politely. Seiya led her down the stairs. People began to rush the couple to congratulate them. After a while of receiving congratulations from multiple diplomats and friends the couple walked on the dance floor and began to waltz. Seiya held Serenity close to him. _

"_I could do this forever you know." She whispered sweetly. Seiya smiled at her._

"_Me too." He replied. He kissed her forehead and her crescent moon began to glow softly. _

"_I love you Seiya." She told him._

"_I love you too Serenity." He whispered in her ear._

"_Promise to never leave me?" She asked while grabbing onto him tightly._

"_Hai, I promise. No matter what happens we'll always be together." He said reassuringly. She looked up at him and smiled. They leaned in for a gentle kiss. She smiled to herself, she got the man of her dreams and she wasn't going to let him go. _

_Let love begin_

_Oh I know its never gonna end_

_Its the real thing I'm feeling_

_All the others were pretend_

_Let love begin_

_Now it's time to dive right in_

_Don't save me if I'm drowning_

_Just take me down again_

Usagi rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes to see a sleeping Seiya. 'Was last night a dream?' She thought. She sat up and seen the millions of extinguished candles scattered everywhere and rose petals on the floor leading from the bathroom. She smiled to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly her hair became caught on something. She began to struggle to pull her hand free. She pulled really hard but that didn't work. She went for her last resort. She lightly tapped Seiya. His eyes popped open as if he was never sleep. He looked at Usagi's hand tangled in her hair and couldn't help but laugh. She pouted at him.

"Seiya! Don't laugh it's not funny!" She whined. He laughed harder.

"Help me please?" She begged. He stopped laughing and helped her untangled her hand. She could feel his warm hand on hers and she quickly leaned in and kissed him. He had no problems returning the kiss. Once her hand was free he held her hand in his. He gently stroked the top of her hand until he felt something hard. He pulled back and he looked at Usagi confused.

"What?" She asked. He looked down at her hand and gasped.

"Whoa!" He said surprised. She looked down at her hand and seen the pink diamond ring that she saw when she got her memories back. Usagi stared at her hand mouth open wide. Seiya held up her hand In front of their faces.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"I know. I have good taste." He said cockily. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"No you don't. The Queens did." She said smiling.

"Well I was the one who proposed to you, so I have good taste." Seiya said sticking out his tongue. Usagi looked at him and laughed.

"Does this mean that this is my ring?" Usagi asked him.

"I guess." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Does this also mean, I'm engaged to you?" She asked. Seiya looked at her and his face became serious.

"I would love for you to be my future wife." Seiya said seriously, looking Usagi in her eyes. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else." She whispered in his ear. Seiya laid his head on her shoulder and smiled to himself. He had to be one of the luckiest guys in the world to have Usagi in his life.

"I can't wait to tell everyone else!" Usagi said happily. She pulled herself from Seiya and bolted out of the bed and ran to her dresser.

"What time is it?" Seiya asked. Usagi looked at her clock.

"It's ten in the morning." She said.

"Ok." Seiya said. Then he realized what time Usagi said it was.

"OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Seiya said as he jumped out the bed and frantically ran around looking for clothes. He found his pants and shirt.

"In trouble for what?" Usagi asked curiously while rummaging through her dresser. She picked out a dark blue halter top and a denim mini skirt.

"We have a concert tonight and we are rehearsing today at ten thirty." Seiya said while jumping in his pants and looking for his shoes.

"And when were you going to invite me?" Usagi asked pouting. She hated to miss one of his first concerts since being back on Earth. Seiya stopped what he was doing and went over to Usagi and kissed her forehead.

"You and the girls have tickets waiting for you when you get there. Concert starts at eight so don't be late. Matter of fact I'll get a limo to pick you guys up at seven." He said with a smile. She looked up at Seiya and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Usagi said sweetly.

"Anything for my Sere." Seiya said with a wink. He looked at Usagi's clock and seen had to get going soon.

"I have to go." He said suddenly sad.

"I know, I don't want you to go either but you have to. Sing me a special song tonight?" She asked. He nodded his head. She stood on the tip of toes and kiss him.

"See you at the concert. I love you." Usagi said.

"I love you too. Ja ne!" Seiya said as he walked out of her room and out the apartment. Usagi sighed to herself. She had to wait until eight tonight to see her fiance but she would have time to go shopping with friends. She grabbed her phone._** 'Meet at Crown in 30 mins.' **_She sent the text to Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei. Usagi ran to her bathroom and started to get dressed.

**CROWN:**

Usagi walked down the street passing multiple buildings. It was sunny outside and there was a gentle breeze, hardly any clouds were in the sky. She walked with a smile on her face, she thought about last night and her memories. She was happy to know that she knew Seiya in her past life and they were engaged, however she didn't understand why they were reborn again. _'I guess I'll ask Pluto when I get a chance.' _She thought. She hadn't realized that she arrived at Crown so soon. The doors slid open and she was greeted by Motoki.

"Konichiwa Usagi-chan!" Motoki said cheerfully. Usagi smiled at him.

"Konichiwa Motoki-chan." Usagi replied happily.

"There girls are in the back at the usual table." He said as he pointed to the girls' table.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile. She walked towards the booth. She could hear the girls aimlessly talking about something. She was excited to tell her friends of her news.

"Minna!" Usagi shouted and waved as she approached the table. The girls smiled and waved back.

"Why did you want us to meet you here?" Makoto asked first. Usagi began grinning from ear to ear. Minako scooted over in the booth so Usagi could sit down. Usagi put her hand on her chin and sighed while she grinned. Ami was the first to spot the pink diamond ring.

"OH MY GOSH? IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Ami asked anxiously. Usagi nodded her head now grinning even harder.

"Ami-chan, what are you talking about?" Rei asked. Ami couldn't believe the girls were being so blind at this moment.

"Do you not see that huge ring on her finger?" Ami practically yelled. The girls focused their attention on Usagi's hand and gasped.

"He proposed?" Rei questioned eagerly. Once again Usagi nodded her head grinning.

"OH GOSH USA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I want details! When and where?" Minako said excitedly.

"Thanks Minako-chan. When? Um, a thousand years ago. Where? On my balcony in my room on the Moon. It happened during the Silver Millennium." Usagi said with a smile.

"Whoa! Slow down, during the Silver Millennium?" Makoto asked trying to comprehend everything.

"Hai. Apparently Seiya and I have a past life together." Usagi responded.

"You too?" Ami and Minako said at the same time. They looked at each other anxiously.

"What do you mean past life? And what do you guys mean you too? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Rei demanded. Ami and Minako looked at each other. They weren't really sure how to explain that they had their true memories restored to them or how they came back. Usagi, however, had no problem explaining what happened to her.

"Ok, so Seiya planned this special night for me. He drew me a bath and it had candles lit everywhere and rose petals scattered everywhere,it was so cute. Then when I got out the tub there was this white night gown he bought for me. It was so pretty! And then we walked out on my private balcony and he had strawberries in shape of a heart on a tray and more candles. It was too perfect last night. So I was thanking him and for some reason he asked when was the last time I've been to the Moon Kingdom and I told him then he said let's go, so we did. Then we were met by a red and white light which turned out to be Seiya's past self and Serenity. They brought us to my old bedroom and that's where we received our memories. Seiya's really a Prince of Kinmoku and our mothers were friends. They picked out this ring for us. If two people are meant to be their aura colors mix in the ring and that color their love creates becomes the permanent color of the ring. See! Seiya and I make pink because of his red and my white! **(AN: I totally forgot that Red and White make Pink the whole time I was writing this...it just occurred to me that it does. -_-; )** Then I woke up this morning and the ring was still on my finger afterwards. So we are still engaged. I don't know why we didn't get married back then, I have to ask Pluto about it but we plan to do it this time. And he'll become King of the Neo Moon Kingdom." Usagi said happily. The girls sat there taking in everything that Usagi said, it confused Minako a bit since the Starlights were so close in this life time but Yaten was a Venusian knight and Seiya was a Prince of Kinmoku.

"I don't get it Usa. In Yaten and I's past life, he was a royal knight of Venus. What was Taiki in your past life Ami-chan?" Minako asked hoping to get some answers.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know that he was a suitor that I chose." Ami responded.

"And you guys got to be together?" Minako said quietly.

"Yes, we did." Ami said now blushing.

"Ami-chan, why are you blushing? What exactly happened in the memory you got back?" Usagi asked playfully. Ami blushed harder. She wasn't to sure she should answer this question.

"Um, we did _it._" Ami whispered. Everyone's mouth dropped open. They couldn't believe that innocent Ami would do such a thing.

"You guys...you know?" Rei whispered, not wanting to embarrass Ami. Ami nodded her head. Rei began to smile. She couldn't wait til her and Yurrchiro were married so they could do it.

"Was he your first?" Makoto asked. Ami nodded her head again.

"Aww! That's so sweet. Motoki was my first-" Makoto started.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Rei and Usagi yelled together. Other customers in Crown turned in their direction. Makoto blushed and began shooing them away and laughing nervously.

"Doesn't matter, so Minako anything interesting happen in your memory like Ami's?" Makoto said changing the subject. Minako looked away sadden by the memory her and Yaten received. Why couldn't they have gotten a happy or romantic memory like Usagi and Ami? It just didn't seem fair to her.

"Interesting? Yea. Very." Minako replied sadly. Usagi noted the sad tone in her voice.

"What happened Mina?" Usagi asked concerned. Minako kept replaying Yaten's death over and over in her head. Tears began to silently fall down her face. Usagi reached over and wiped them away.

"It's ok you can tell us." Usagi said reassuringly.

"Yaten and I were together." Minako said.

"Then why are you sad? That's a good thing right?" Rei asked. Minako shook her head.

"Not if your mother thinks he seduced you and made him into a criminal just because you fell in love with him, even after you explain to her that both of you love each other. Then ordered to have him killed the next morning. But then you try to get him out to run away to the Moon Kingdom because you know that Queen Serenity is very understanding when it comes to love, however you get caught and he gets killed in front of you." Minako finished.

"She killed him because he loved you?" Ami asked.

"Yes, because a Princess and a royal knight can't be together." Minako added. No one said a word after her last sentence. They couldn't begin to understand how Minako felt, for her mother to reject their love because they were socially different and then to have him killed in front of her must have been horrible.

"Well, don't worry anymore, you have him now. Cherish the love you guys have now and will build later on in the future." Usagi said wisely. Minako wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Usa." Minako said as she hugged her best friend.

"Now we have some shopping to do! We were invited to the Three Lights concert tonight and the limo will pick us up at seven. I have to look extra special, Seiya's going to sing me a special song!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Yaten told me the same thing." Minako added.

"So did Taiki." Ami chimed in. The girls grinned from ear to ear and started planning out what they were going to wear and do with their hair.

**KINMOKU:**

Kakyuu paced her bedroom waiting for her sister. Ever since Kaiya gave Kakyuu that little push, she had been wanting to get rid of the Moon Princess as soon as possible. She didn't want Serenity to be anywhere near her Fighter. She didn't want to think about them being together, it hurt to much. Kakyuu sighed in frustration. She plopped down on her bed and laid back. She stared up the ceiling, she began to wonder what Fighter was doing right now. Kakyuu closed her eyes and began to imagine what it would be like when she killed Usagi and got Fighter back. She could see Usagi begging for help but no one coming to her aid and Fighter would come running back to her and they would live happily ever after. Kakyuu's frustration left her mind and she smiled to herself. Suddenly she felt someone's presence besides hers in the room. She opened her eyes to be greeted with dark ruby eyes. Kakyuu smiled at her sister and sat up.

"So can we go kill her now?" Kakyuu asked impatiently. Kaiya looked at her sister and laughed.

"Of course not!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kakyuu asked frustrated again.

"We need more information on their current situation! If we just go barging in there, trying to kill her we'll die before we can even lay a hand on her. We gotta figure out how to get to her without her senshi getting to us first. The only thing that we have going for us is Pluto at this moment." Kaiya stated. Kakyuu rolled her eyes, she was tired of hearing her sister's excuses as to why she couldn't kill Serenity. It was her idea in the first place. Something occurred to Kakyuu that she didn't realize before.

"Actually we have something else." Kakyuu said with a smile. Kaiya's ears perked up to what her sister had to say.

"And that is?" Kaiya asked.

"I'm not a threat to them, they know who I am. They'll never see this coming." Kakyuu said with a smile. Kaiya couldn't believe she forgot about the scouts knowing who Kakyuu is. They would never suspect her as a threat to Serenity, Kakyuu and Kaiya could pull off their plan and possibly never get caught.

"Well, since I know this information, maybe we can carry out this plan sooner than I thought." Kaiya said to her sister.

"How soon are we talking?" Kakyuu asked eagerly. Kaiya smiled devilishly at her sister.

"How about now?" Kaiya asked.

"Perfect!" Kakyuu exclaimed happily.

"We'll leave for earth shortly." Kaiya said. She could see how happy she was now that her dream was finally coming true. Kaiya couldn't wait for her sister to get everything she deserved. Kakyuu laid back down on her bed and sighed happily. _'I'm going to get the woman I love back, and no one is going to stop me.' _Kakyuu thought as she relaxed before she left to carry out her plan.

**THREE LIGHTS CONCERT:**

Seiya was practicing the song him and the guys wrote for Ami, Minako and Usagi on his keyboard. Ever since he got his memories back, he felt light, like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't believe that him and Usagi had a past together, all those times she cried over her boyfriend being gone and being lonely, Seiya had been there for her. Even when offered himself to her and she rejected him, he was still there for her. When they were leaving to return to Kinmoku and he told Mamoru to take care of her, he was telling someone he barely knew to take care of _his_ girl. Seiya couldn't believe that he trusted that Mamoru would take care of Usagi and treat her like she's suppose to be treated, but instead he cheated on her and broke her heart, Seiya vowed that he would never turn his back on Usagi ever, he didn't care who or what came between them, he would never leave her vulnerable. Taiki and Yaten entered their shared dressing room and saw Seiya practicing on his keyboard.

"Nervous?" Taiki asked. Seiya looked up at Taiki and smiled.

"Nope, I just hope the girls liked the song we wrote." Seiya said still smiling.

"I have a feeling they will." Yaten said reassuringly. There was something different about Taiki and Yaten, but Seiya couldn't figure out what exactly what it was. He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind, he decided to share his good news with his closest friends.

"So um, guys, I have something I've been dying to say since we met up this morning." Seiya said grinning. Taiki and Yaten at each other curiously then looked at Seiya.

"What is it?" Taiki asked.

"UM, well, Seren- I mean Usagi and I are engaged, we're getting married." Seiya said even more happy now that he told someone. Taiki's eyes looked like there were going to pop of their sockets and Yaten stood there with his mouth wide open.

"W-what? When!" Yaten stuttered out. He knew Seiya was in love with Usagi, but not enough to marry her so suddenly, and the fact that she agreed was even more strange.

"Um, well you see it's hard to explain the _"When"- _Seiya began.

"Because?" Taiki said interrupting Seiya.

"I asked her to marry me...a thousand...years ago." Seiya said shyly. Now the guys were even more confused.

"Ok, I'm confuse, please explain." Yaten said highly confused. Seiya let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you see Usagi and I have a past together...We were engaged...during the Silver Millennium. She was, and still is, the heir to the Moon Kingdom. I wasn't a Star Light, I was a Prince of Kinmoku. We met when her and her mother visited Queen Keiko, who is or was, Kakyuu's mother. After that we fell in love, we kept in contact and when she had to choose a suitor, she choose me." Seiya finished. Taiki and Yaten stood there shocked by this information.

"So, you guys are destined to be together?" Taiki asked. Seiya smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow! This had a better ending than Minako and I." Yaten said surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Seiya now curious.

"Well you and Usagi-chan aren't the only ones with a past." Yaten stated.

"You too? I thought it was just Ami and I." Taiki asked non-believing. Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki suspiciously.

"Yaten you go first, what happened between you and Minako." Taiki said.

"Well, we were in love, I was a Royal Knight of Venus and she was the Princess of course. We went to her mother so she could approve our love but she didn't. Instead she called me a criminal for "seducing" Minako into loving me, which I didn't we were and still are in love, so she sentenced me to be executed the next morning. Minako came up with this plan to get me out and to go visit Queen Serenity, since she's so understanding when it comes to love, but instead it backfired. The Queen caught us and ordered the guards to kill me. I was too busy worrying about Minako, I ended up getting stabbed and I died in front of her. According to her mother a Knight and a Princess can't be together." Yaten said sadly. Seiya couldn't believe that Minako and Yaten had such a hard past, but he was glad that they found each other again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ami and I didn't have to go through anything compared to that." Taiki said feeling guilty him and Ami actually had a chance to be together.

"It's ok, but what happened between you and Ami, how did your memory go?" Yaten asked, feeling Taiki's guilt. Taiki blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Seiya and Yaten.

"Oh man! You gotta tell us what happened!" Seiya exclaimed. Taiki shook his head.

"Come on! It's not like you guys had sex or something." Yaten chimed in. Taiki's face became beet red and the guys mouth's dropped.

"You...and Ami...did-" Seiya started.

"_It_?" Yaten finished. Taiki slightly nodded his head. Next thing Taiki knew, they were bombarding him with questions.

"How was it?" Seiya asked.

"Was it your first time?" Yaten questioned.

"Why am I just now finding out about this?" Seiya asked pretending to be offended.

"Are you sure it was YOU and Ami and not some other guy?" Yaten asked unsure about this new information.

"Guys!" Taiki said with little confidence. They stopped asking questions.

"Yes Yaten it was me, yes Seiya it was our first time, and it's none of your business on how _it_ was, and I didn't tell you because it's not like I want to go around letting everyone know that Ami and I shared a special intimate moment. What happened between us is between us, ok?" Taiki said with a hint of frustration. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other and nodded their head and agreed.

"It wasn't that good." Yaten and Seiya said in unison. Taiki rolled his eyes, irritated by his two band-mates' actions.

"Don't we have a show to do?" Taiki asked changing the subject. Seiya and Yaten laughed at him.

"Yea we do, sorry man I was just kidding I'm sure you...pleased Ami." Seiya said in an awkward tone.

"Yea, what he said. Let's go do this concert!I'm ready to sing for my Princess." Yaten said happily.

"I wonder how Kakyuu-hime is doing." Seiya said. Ever since they had come to Earth it's like they forgot about Kakyuu and was focused on winning the hearts of the women they loved.

"I'm sure she's fine, if there was trouble should would have sent us some sort of message." Taiki said reassuringly. Seiya nodded and they got up and walked out of their dressing room. They could hear the crowd chanting their name, and it always gave Seiya a natural high when he was on stage performing. Seiya was the first one to walk out on stage and the crowd went wild. Seiya focused his attention on the first row and he could Usagi and the girls sitting there grinning from ear to ear. Usagi blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and he winked at her. He could see she was still wearing the pink engagement ring and it made it happy to see her wear something that represented their love. Yaten followed Seiya on stage and his eyes immediately shot to the front row and he seen Minako staring back at him, he waved to her. She smiled and mouthed _I love you _to Yaten and he did the same to her. Taiki was the last one to arrive on stage and he did exactly like Seiya and Yaten and looked at the front row. Ami was blushing as she stared at Taiki, he put the microphone to his mouth and said something she thought she would never hear at one of his concerts.

"I love you Mizuno Ami." Taiki said sweetly. Ami's blush deepened and all she could do was smile. The crowd began to Aww in unison as Taiki said it.

"We would like our fans for supporting us by coming out to comeback concert. Thanks guys!" Seiya said. The crowd cheered happily as the concert began. Music started to play and _Nagareboshi He_ filled the stadium. Once the song ended, _Todokanu Omo_i could be heard. The girls have never heard the sing with such happiness, they guessed it was because they weren't singing to find their Princess. After the sing ended they performed a few more songs they had written together. Their final song was ready to be sung and the guys were excited and anxious.

"This is the final song of the night,-" Seiya started. The crowd began to moan and groan because soon they would have to go home.

"This song is special because we wrote it for three special ladies in our life-" Seiya began again.

"MARRY ME SEIYA!" A fan shouted. Seiya chuckled.

"Sorry ladies, I'm already taken." He responded to the fans. Girls began to cry and groan at the fact Seiya was taken by some unsuspecting girl.

"But, this song is for you, you know who you are." Seiya finished as he looked in Usagi's direction. Yaten and Taiki looked that way and smiled at the woman they loved. A slow melody began to play and Seiya began to sing with his heart.

_(Seiya)_

_Ooooh_

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_(Seiya, Taiki and Yaten)_

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
_

_(Taiki)_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)(S/Y)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
_

_(Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten)_

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)(T)  
Each loving day (each loving day)(T)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)(T)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..(T)  
This I promise you..(T)  
_

_(Yaten)_

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)(S/T)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_(Seiya, Taiki,and Yaten)_

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)(S)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)(T)  
(S)Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)(Y)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)(S)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

_(Seiya)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you... _

The song came to an end. The guys bowed and walked off stage. Usagi and the girls got up to go back stage. Seiya flopped down in a chair in their dressing room, he was tired from singing and dancing. Now he just wanted to go to sleep with his angel in his arms.

"I am so tired right now!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Me too, I just want to go home and go to sleep." Taiki added. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." They yelled in unison. The door opened to reveal the girls. Usagi wasted no time and ran and jumped in Seiya's arms. Ami shyly walked over to Taiki and kissed his cheek. Minako walked up to Yaten and hugged him.

"We enjoyed the song you wrote for us." Ami said to Taiki. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yea, it was amazing, Usagi cried like a baby." Minako playfully added. Usagi turned to Minako and stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what, I thought it was a sweet song!" Usagi said defensively.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Seiya said capturing her attention. She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him gently. Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer.

"Ew, get a room!" Yaten said jokingly.

"Well, get out then." Seiya said when he finally pulled away from Usagi. Yaten rolled his eyes at Seiya.

"Well Minako and I are leaving, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Yaten said as he grabbed Minako's hand and began to walk out the door.

"Bye guys!" She shouted on her way out.

"Yea, We are about to head out too." Rei and Makoto said following Yaten and Minako.

"Same here, I'm tired." Taiki said as he offered his arm to Ami and she gladly took it and waved good bye to them. After the room cleared out, Seiya finally noticed what Usagi was wearing. She had on a little black dress. It was strapless. It hugged her curves perfectly, it was tight in her chest area and flared at the waist. It stopped two inches above her knee. She wore black two inches heels, with straps that tied around the ankle. Her hair curled and pulled back into a bun with a few stray curls hanging from it. Seiya felt his breathe leave his body, she amazing as always.

"You look gorgeous!" He whispered seductively in her ear. She giggled and smiled.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Seiya stared at the beauty before him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart and he grabbed his chest.

"Seiya, what's wrong?" Usagi asked concerned. Seiya looked at her once more before his vision went black was replaced by an empty space and and mist.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering what was going on.

"Pay attention to the hints." A voice said. He knew it sounded familiar but couldn't place it.

"To what hints?" He asked the voice. Suddenly his surroundings became clear and he seen Usagi and himself standing together, and then he seen Kakyuu. _'What is going on'_ He questioned himself. His answer was given to him with the next event that happened.

**_Usagi looked at Seiya as she watched Kakyuu walk towards her with Seiya's sword in hand. Seiya looked up at Kakyuu just in time to see her thrust his sword into Usagi. He just stared at her as she fell to the ground when Kakyuu pulled the sword out. Usagi held her stomach as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Kakyuu walked over to Seiya. He looked at her and smiled. Seiya changed into Fighter. Fighter took the sword from Kakyuu's hands and dropped it on the ground. She wrapped Kakyuu in a gentle embrace. She looked into her Princess' eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kakyuu felt her body explode with crazy passion. She wanted one thing at this moment and time and that was to have her way with Fighter. They pulled away to catch their breathes. Kakyuu gazed into Fighter's ocean blue eyes. _**

**"_I love you." Fighter whispered to Kakyuu._**

**"_I love you too." Kakyuu whispered back. They heard a squeal of agony and turned back to see Usagi crawling towards them. She finally reached Fighter's black boots. _**

**"_Fighter, help me." Usagi whispered in pain. Fighter looked down at the fallen Princess at her feet and laughed. Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes._**

**"****_No." Fighter said as she kicked away Usagi's tiny hand. _**The event faded and everything was restored to normal.

"Seiya are you ok?" Usagi asked again concerned. Seiya looked at her and didn't know what to tell her.

"Um, yea, just a little bit of heartburn. You ready to go?" Seiya said nonchalantly. Usagi looked at him, still wondering what happened.

"Um, hai. Let's go." Usagi said reluctantly. They intertwined their fingers and walked out of the dressing room._ 'What just happened?'_ Usagi and Seiya thought at the same time.

OK I'M FINALLY DONE...WITH THIS CHAPTER! 47 PAGES! My hands hurt but I promised a long chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided no sneak for the next chapter because that's when all the drama really happens. Please leave a review...it makes me happy ^.^ Oh yea before I forget, Seiya and Usagi's song is "Let Love Begin" by Flashdrive feat Dee Roberts...love this song and the song the guys sung is "This I Promise" by NSYNC...ahh the 90's...gotta love them. Ok so I have another story in mind and its a one shot fanfic not unless you guys ask me to keep going with it...but I won't post it until I have this next chapter up. I doubt the next chapter will be this long. But I'm sleepy so night...and please leave a review.


	10. Stay With Me

**Thanks so much much for the reviews! I know people are reading my story and not reviewing T.T you guys can at least say "like" in a review and I'd still be happy ^.^...I'm a little needy right now when it comes to reviews, I just want to know what you guys think that's all. But anyways...I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter (SORRY!) and you wonder what I'm talking about...you'll just have to read =]**

**LAST TIME: **

"Pay attention to the hints." A voice said. He knew it sounded familiar but couldn't place it.

"To what hints?" He asked the voice. Suddenly his surroundings became clear and he seen Usagi and himself standing together, and then he seen Kakyuu. _'What is going on'_ He questioned himself. His answer was given to him with the next event that happened.

_Usagi looked at Seiya as she watched Kakyuu walk towards her with Seiya's sword in hand. Seiya looked up at Kakyuu just in time to see her thrust his sword into Usagi. He just stared at her as she fell to the ground when Kakyuu pulled the sword out. Usagi held her stomach as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Kakyuu walked over to Seiya. He looked at her and smiled. Seiya changed into Fighter. Fighter took the sword from Kakyuu's hands and dropped it on the ground. She wrapped Kakyuu in a gentle embrace. She looked into her Princess' eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kakyuu felt her body explode with crazy passion. She wanted one thing at this moment and time and that was to have her way with Fighter. They pulled away to catch their breathes. Kakyuu gazed into Fighter's ocean blue eyes. _

"_I love you." Fighter whispered to Kakyuu._

"_I love you too." Kakyuu whispered back. They heard a squeal of agony and turned back to see Usagi crawling towards them. She finally reached Fighter's black boots. _

"_Fighter, help me." Usagi whispered in pain. Fighter looked down at the fallen Princess at her feet and laughed. Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes._

"_No." Fighter said as she kicked away Usagi's tiny hand. _The event faded and everything was restored to normal.

"Seiya are you ok?" Usagi asked again concerned. Seiya looked at her and didn't know what to tell her.

"Um, yea, just a little bit of heartburn. You ready to go?" Seiya said nonchalantly. Usagi looked at him, still wondering what happened.

"Um, hai. Let's go." Usagi said reluctantly. They intertwined their fingers and walked out of the dressing room._ 'What just happened?'_ Usagi and Seiya thought at the same time.

**NOW:**

Usagi happily opened her apartment door with a quiet Seiya in to. Usagi threw her keys on her side table and quickly took off her shoes. She turned around to see Seiya leaning against the closed door staring at his feet. His face was one that held a look of confusion and shock. _'He hasn't said a word since it happened.' _Usagi thought wearily.

"Seiya?" She asked quietly. He didn't glance her way.

"Seiya?" Usagi said a little bit louder, with worry in her voice. Finally Seiya looked up at Usagi and smiled weakly.

"Hai?" He responded barely above a whisper. Usagi walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Seiya was shocked by her actions but quickly gave in to her warmth. He felt his body relax and it soothed his troubled mind for a little while.

"Seiya, I don't know what's going on with you, because I know what happened after the concert wasn't _heartburn_..." She started. Seiya tensed up and felt his troubles come rushing back to him instantly. He chuckled to himself by the fact Usagi could see right through his lie. He mentally hung his head in shame.

"...I can see whatever _it_ is, it's tearing you up on the inside and, I'm not demanding you to but, I'm pleading with you to let me in to help you. I hate seeing you this way." She finished gently. Seiya sighed to himself, he didn't want to talk to Usagi about something he couldn't explain himself, but he knew she wanted to help him. Seiya made up his mind.

"Usagi, I'm just shocked...about everything that's happened since I've been here." Seiya lied. **(We all know he would lie to Usagi to protect her...awww he so stupid...Baka Seiya!) **

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Seiya mentally smacked himself for lying to her.

"About us, you know, having a past life, being engaged again. It's a little overwhelming that's all." He replied sweetly.

"You don't want to be engaged anymore?" Usagi asked slowly, misunderstanding what he said.

"No! That's not what I meant! Of course I want us to be engaged, I love you Usagi. I was just saying that it's a big shock to me, since I didn't think we would ever be together because of destiny. But I'm grateful we are. I wouldn't want any girl but you." He explained. Usagi felt her heart melt at his words. She leaned in and kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you too." Usagi said grinning. Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent, this was something he was sure he would never get tired of. Usagi smiled up at him and intertwined their hands.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." She said sweetly as she begin to lead Seiya to her bedroom. Seiya wordlessly followed her, he couldn't wait to lay next to his angel. Seiya stripped down until he was in his boxers while Usagi grabbed some night clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Seiya swiftly jumped in the bed and laid down. Soon, Usagi came out the bathroom in a t-shirt that looked to big for her. She smiled at Seiya and jumped in the bed with him and snuggled up to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat gently.

"Seiya?" She mumbled, as sleep had begun to take over.

"Yea?" He answered half asleep half awake.

"You meant what you said?" She asked quietly.

"What are you talking about Odango?" Seiya asked now confused.

"You wanting to be engaged to me. You meant it?" She asked, in need of assurance. Seiya looked down at Usagi and sighed. He turned his body so they were face to face and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, then he looked her in her eyes.

"Of course I meant it. I want to be with you until the day my shine burns out." He said reassuringly. However, Usagi felt the opposite of reassured.

"Seiya! Don't say that, I don't want to think of your shine going out...it makes me sad." Usagi whispered harshly. Seiya's face softened at how much Usagi cared about him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I promise my shine will never go out." Seiya said as he began to rub her back to comfort her worried mind.

"Promise?" Usagi asked.

"I promise." Seiya replied. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back with a smile.

"Night, Odango."

"Night, Seiya." Soon Usagi had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but Seiya had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the vision playing over and over in head. Seiya sighed to himself, this was going to be a long night. Seiya rolled over on his side away from Usagi and tried closing his eyes. _**"Fighter, help me." Usagi whispered in pain. **_Seiya's eyes immediately opened. He couldn't understand what was going on. _'Why am I seeing this? I would never turn my back on her.' _He thought to himself. Seiya once again closed his eyes, at first he didn't see anything and relaxed his mind, but soon enough it popped right back in to his head. _**"I love you." Fighter whispered to Kakyuu. "I love you too." Kakyuu whispered back.**_ Seiya's eyes flew open again, he rolled over to look at Usagi, she was sound asleep. He began to gently stroke her arm. He felt his hold body relax, so he moved back to his original position when he was holding Usagi. Even when she was sleep she could always calm his nerves. Seiya felt himself finally began to drift off but once again the vision came back. _**Seiya looked up at Kakyuu just in time to see her thrust his sword into Usagi...Usagi held her stomach as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding.**_ Seiya's eyes flew open again and he sat up. Sweat began to trickle down his body. Seiya looked at Usagi and pain filled his heart, he was confused and didn't know what to do, he needed to talk to someone. Seiya got out the bed and threw on some sweat pants and a shirt and grabbed his phone. **'Meet me at Ichi-no-Hashi Park in 20 mins...It's urgent.'(A/N: For those who don't know...that's where Usagi and Seiya had their first and only date) **He sent a text to a few people. Seiya took one last look Usagi before he quietly snuck out of her apartment.

**ICHI-NO-HASHI PARK:**

Seiya walked and sat on a bench. He stared at the star studded sky and the moon, which looked a little dim tonight. He sighed to himself and put his head in his hands. Seiya heard footsteps coming his way but decided not to look up since he was expecting company.

"What's so important that you called us here at this time of the night?" An irritated voice spoke. Seiya looked up and seen an unhappy Yaten. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing green pajamas. Obviously he was in bed when he got the text. Taiki stood next to Yaten looking worried. He also wore dark blue pajamas.

"It's about-" Seiya started.

"What's wrong? Is it Koneko? Is she ok?" Haruka cut in worriedly, as she and Michiru approached the rest of the group. Seiya looked at Haruka and Michiru and sighed to himself. _'I don't think it was a good idea to invite them here...but I know if it was about Kakyuu I would want to be the first to know.'_ Seiya thought wearily.

"Well, I keep having these visions. Of Kakyuu-hime killing Usagi. It doesn't make sense! Then there's this voice that keeps telling me to pay attention to the hints...Like I have no clue what it means or who it is." Seiya stated half angry. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other seriously and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Kakyuu-hime isn't a threat to Usagi-san though." Taiki said barely above a whisper.

"But don't you remember Kakyuu-hime's dream? A red eyed lady wants to kill Usagi-chan and apparently she succeeds." Yaten added. Everyone had completely forgotten about the dream.

"What if, Kakyuu-hime...is the lady in her dream?" Michiru asked. The Starlights looked at her in disbelief. Their Princess would never do anything to harm Usagi.

"That can't be!" Taiki said, half worried they may be wrong, half angry Michiru implied such a thing.

"It's possible..." Yaten said quietly. Taiki looked him and could see Yaten was trying to figure out if Michiru is right.

"Wait, that's not possible." Seiya said.

"Why?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Because, Kakyuu sent us here to protect Usagi from that person and if that is Kakyuu, why would she send us to protect Usagi, if that's her intended target?" Seiya asked.

"Maybe something happens to her in the future and then that occurs." Haruka voiced. Seiya sighed to himself, this wasn't looking too good.

"Well what do you guys suggest we do?" Taiki asked. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know, we're not even sure that this will happen, this could be a new enemy for all we know, trying to trick us." Michiru plainly stated.

"Ok, then we'll go check on Kakyuu-hime." Seiya said with confidence. Taiki and Yaten looked at him and agreed.

"We'll leave tomorrow night, we'll go just to check on her and make sure everything is ok, if it is we'll be back as soon as possible. If it's not, we'll let you know and we'll come back as soon as we can after the problem or problems are solved." Seiya added. Haruka and Michiru sighed, they could see this not ending good, they knew Usagi wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"See you guys tomorrow night." Seiya said as he walked away. He looked up at the stars and the moon, he smiled to himself thinking of his Odango. _'I pray that their wrong.' _Seiya thought as he walked back to Usagi's apartment.

**KINMOKU:**

Kakyuu had been patiently waiting for her sister to finish whatever she had to do. Kaiya claimed she had to tie up a few loose ends but she was taking forever. Kakyuu sat up and looked around her room, her sister still wasn't back. She sighed frustrated, she looked at her clock on her nightstand and smiled to herself.

"If I leave now, I can get there by tomorrow night!" Kakyuu said to herself. She took one last look around her room and decided she was going to leave. She jumped off the bed and ran outside to her garden, she took one last look at her home and quickly flew off into the night, leaving behind red star sparkles.

**EARTH:**

Usagi noticed how quiet Seiya had been all day. It was mid afternoon and they were sitting in her living room watching a movie. She had been curled up in his arms happily. However, Seiya seemed really distracted today.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked looking up at him.

"Hm?" He responded.

"Is everything ok? You seem distracted." Seiya looked at Usagi and sighed, he knew he had to tell her.

"Um, Usagi well you see..." Usagi sat up and looked at Seiya intently. She knew he was serious, he only called her Usagi when he was serious.

"Seiya, it's ok you can tell me." She reassured him.

"Taiki, Yaten, and I are going back to Kinmoku." Usagi looked at him and a sad smile crossed her face.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"We don't know yet."

"Seiya?"

"Yes."

"Why are you leaving me? Is it something I did wrong?" Usagi asked with tears in her eyes. Seiya felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"No! It's not you...Well I mean I'm leaving because of you-" He started.

"You don't love me anymore? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I 'll do whatever it takes to make things right. J-Just please don't leave me! I need you." She said as tears slid down her face.

"Usagi, I do love you and you didn't do anything wrong I promise...I'm leaving...to protect you." He said, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"To protect me?" She repeated confused.

"Yes."

"But you can stay here and protect me! You don't have to go-"

"Usagi...I do have to go...But I'm coming back."

"NO!"

"Usagi, I have to go."

"Seiya no you don't, you can stay here and protect me!" Usagi yelled now standing up. Seiya put his head in his hands. He sighed to himself, he knew it wasn't going to be easy but Usagi was trying really hard to convince him to stay and he was ready to give up.

"You have your senshi to protect you until I get back ok?"

"No, I don't want their protection, I want you by my side where you belong." She cried even harder. Seiya stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his arms, all she wanted was him to stay with her and never leave her side.

"Usagi, I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Seiya, please stay with me." She begged. Seiya rested his chin on the top of her head, a tear silently slipped down his face.

"I- I can't." Usagi pushed away from him, she stared down at her feet. Seiya wiped the tear from his face before she seen it._ 'There's nothing I can do to change his mind.'_ She thought sadly.

"When are you leaving?" She asked not wanting to know the answer.

"T-Tonight." He managed to get out. Usagi inhaled sharply. She looked at him, he could see how sad and hurt she was.

"I-I need some air." She said as she walked pass Seiya. Seiya turned around and gently grabbed her arm.

"Um, We are meeting the others at 7 at the top of the high school, I would like to see you there before I leave." He said quietly. She nodded her head.

"And Usagi?" She turned around to look at him.

"I love you." Seiya said. Usagi smiled sadly at him and turned and walked out of the apartment. Seiya sat back on the couch and placed his hands in his head. _'I feel like dying right now, she's in so much pain and it's my fault.' _ Seiya thought.

Usagi went and sat in the park. The breeze blew gently in her hair. She stared off into the distance, she watched as couples walked hand-in-hand smiling and laughing. A tear slipped down her face as she began to think of her and Seiya._ 'Why can't he stay here and protect me?'_ She thought sadly. Usagi pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"Seiya, why can't you see that I need you here?" She spoke softly to herself. She sighed in frustration. _'Seiya and I are meant to be together, and I won't let anything ruin that.' _She thought as an idea popped in her head. She got up and began to walk to the school to try once more to convince Seiya to stay with her.

**SCHOOL ROOFTOP: **

Seiya stood with the Inner and Outer Senshi waiting for their departure. The had begun to slowly set in the sky leaving hues of red and orange in the sky. Taiki stood with his arm draped around Ami's shoulders. She was sadden by their sudden decision to leave but was understanding in why they had to go. Minako stood with her fingers intertwined with Yaten as they talked about things they would do whenever the Starlights came back. Minako's reaction was similar to Usagi's, but when he told her why she was leaving she became ok with it, they were doing this for their Princess and her Princess. Seiya looked at the sun as it began to slowly fade away, he was hoping Usagi would show up but it looked like she wasn't going to make it. He felt a hand on his and looked to see Hotaru smiling up at him.

"She'll be here, don't worry." She reassured him. He smiled at her and nodded. Suddenly they heard the doors to the stairs bust open and their stood a breathless Usagi. Seiya smiled, he was happy to see his Odango before he left. After Usagi caught her breathe she looked up into Seiya's eyes and she cracked. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms crying. Seiya felt guilty for leaving her but he knew it was the right to do. He hugged her tightly wishing he didn't have to let go.

"Seiya, please I-" She started.

"Usagi, please...don't. This is really hard for me to do." He said quietly. She pulled away from him and looked at him and seen tears running down his face. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. A tear slid down his face and connected with her hand, her hand began to gently glow a soft white light. Suddenly the light engulfed all the senshi, it washed over their bodies and changed them. Once the light died down, all the girls had transformed into their fukus. Taiki wore his knightly uniform which consisted of dark amethyst metal armor, a sword sat on his hip and a black and purple cape hung from his shoulders. Yaten was dressed in his Venusian knight's armor and Seiya wore a knightly uniform similar to Taiki's but was red metal armor instead, also a sword sat on his hip. Seiya looked at Senshi of the Moon Kingdom and they quickly got on one knee and bowed. Seiya felt himself blush at their sudden actions.

"Princess Serenity, we are here to serve you." They said unison. Seiya had become oblivious to the fact Usagi no longer stood in front of him. He was trying to figure out where she went when he heard her speak.

"You may rise." Serenity spoke gently. Seiya's head whipped behind him to see Princess Serenity standing gracefully staring at him lovingly.

"Sere?" He questioned. She elegantly walked in front of him and curtsied to her Prince. Seiya instantly bowed to her and took her hand and kissed it gently. Serenity blushed at his actions.

"I'm sorry I had to do this." She said politely as she took her hand from him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to stay, for my sake. I need you here to protect me." Seiya looked at her and couldn't help but get lost in her blue eyes.

"Sere, I have to go but I promise I'll be back."

"I don't feel too comfortable with you leaving me." She said desperately. She grasped his hands in hers and place their hands over her heart, she looked up at Seiya and silently pleaded with him to stay.

"Did you feel that?" Neptune whispered to Uranus. Uranus nodded her head and her narrowed, something just entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"I don't know what it was but it felt evil but familiar at the same time, old enemy?" Uranus asked quietly, not to alarm her Princess and future Prince.

"Maybe, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Neptune said softly.

"Serenity, I don't want to leave you trust me, but I'm doing this to protect you." Seiya finally said after a few moments of silence. Suddenly a red light came hurdling towards them. Seiya looked up and caught sight of it and stepped in front of Serenity to protect her. The Senshi went into a defensive stance, ready to fend off whatever came their way. The light began to slow down and Seiya immediately knew who it was. _'Kakyuu? What is she doing here?'_ He thought. Fear began to set into everyone's mind except Serenity, she was clueless as to why Seiya was really leaving. As Kakyuu descended in front of them a mysterious red mist began to cover the senshi and Taiki and Yaten. Their bodies became frozen in the position they were in. Princess Kakyuu landed in front of Seiya, she noticed he was wearing a knightly uniform from Kinmoku.

"Seiya?" She asked curiously. He instantly felt his body relax as she stood in front of him sweetly smiling at him. The thought of Kakyuu trying to harm Usagi left his mind.

"Princess...I-" He started but then he gently grabbed her arm and led them thirty feet away from everybody else. Kakyuu stood with her back to Serenity and the others while Seiya had a good view of everyone and his surroundings. He respectfully bowed to her and kissed her hand. She instantly blushed.

"Seiya...what are you doing? Where did you get that outfit from?" She asked curious again. Seiya stood up straight and smiled to his Princess.

"Kakyuu-hime, so much has happened since I've been back to Earth. Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Seiya asked hoping everything was fine at home. _'It's now or never'_ She thought to herself.

"Actually, I came for you. There's something I wanted to tell you." She said smiling. Seiya was listening but was staring at Serenity who smiled sweetly at him.

"Um, I wanted to tell you that...I love you." She said quietly. Seiya's attention was completely on Serenity and he barely heard what Kakyuu said to him.

"Um, yea I love you too. I will always love you Kakyuu-hime, as do Taiki and Yaten." He said nonchalantly. Kakyuu noticed his attention wasn't fully her's and she turned around to see Serenity smiling at them. Kakyuu rolled her eyes and turned back around to look at him.

"No, Seiya what I meant is, I'm in love with you...Fighter." Kakyuu said as she gently grasped his hands. This caught his attention, it had been awhile since anyone referred to him as Fighter. He looked down at his former Princess and their hands. The smile was wiped from his face and he slowly removed his hands from hers which caused her to frown and her anger begin to boil, she knew where this was going.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Usagi-chan, well Serenity-hime in this case." He said sadly, he could see that Kakyuu wasn't taking this lightly.

"Why must you choose her? Why can't you love me?" Kakyuu practically shouted at him. Seiya felt uneasy, he'd never seen Kakyuu like this.

"It's because I love her that I choose her...at one point in time I was in love with you but now...She's all I want and need and nobody can replace her." He said lovingly as he stared at Serenity.

"You'll always choose her over me?" Kakyuu asked. Seiya nodded his head and Kakyuu's anger had reached was ready to be released. Her eyes became black and she instantly grabbed his sword.

"That damn bitch! She's always trying to take everything from me, but not this time...I'll shall have my revenge!" She screeched at she charged toward Serenity with Seiya's sword in hand. Fear set into Seiya as he could see his vision coming true right before his eyes. Everything happened in slow motion. Kakyuu held the sword up high above her head and swung it angrily and Seiya quickly pounced on top of Serenity before the sword could injure Serenity in kind of way. Seiya gasped as he felt a pain in his heart. Serenity opened her eyes to see her lover with eyes shocked, her eyes widened when she seen the tip of his sword protruding through his chest.

"NO!" Serenity screamed as Seiya fell on top of her. Kakyuu swiftly pulled the sword out and backed away to assess the damage. She gasped and instantly began to cry as she seen that the sword had pierced through Seiya's chest.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" She asked terrified. She dropped the sword and quickly fled the planet leaving red star sparkles in the sky. Seiya's body rolled off Serenity's, she looked down to see her dress covered in blood. Finally the spell wore off the Senshi and the guys and they stood there shocked by what just happened. Serenity quickly held Seiya in her arms as she cried in hair.

"Seiya hang on please...please don't leave me! I need you." She sobbed. She felt Seiya touch her hand lightly.

"Sere, Gomen." He whispered, he could feel the air leaving his lungs and his heart rate began to decrease.

"For w-what?" She asked scared to hear his answer.

"For dying like this." Serenity inhaled sharply, she wasn't ready to face the reality that he was dying.

"Y-you aren't dying...don't say things like that Seiya...y-you promised me your shine will never go out. YOU PROMISED ME!" She screamed at him angrily. She felt his body began to go cold.

"I guess I shouldn't make promises I can't keep." He softly laughed, but quickly began to cough up blood. She hugged him tightly trying desperately to keep his body warm. Seiya's eyes slowly began to close. She shook him frantically to keep him awake.

"Seiya? Seiya! Wake up!" She yelled.

"Sere?" He said barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" She said, feeling a little glimmer if hope.

"I love yo-" Seiya started but stopped. Serenity shook him again but he didn't move. She cried hard as she lost the only love she knew. She kissed his forehead. _'I need you to protect me, I can't live without you. I love you Seiya.' _She thought bitterly to herself. Seiya's body began to disappear into tiny red shooting stars. Serenity trying to grab them to keep any part of Seiya with her, but they shot off into the night sky.

"SEIYA! COME BACK!" She cried as she now hugged herself. She never felt so alone in her life.

Alrighty! I know you guys probably hate me...but it had to be done! I kinda cried when I thought of Seiya died...I love him T.T damn Kakyuu! But let me know what you think of this chapy and I'll try to update as soon as possible...thanks for the reviews...they make me happy =]


	11. Unbearable Pain

Sorry about the late update! I've been busy...but I'm back and ready to write! I know some of you are angry I killed Seiya last chapter...don't worry everything is going to be fine =]...Things have to get worse before they get better! Please don't hate me! Now on with the story! Oh If you haven't done so..please check out my new story _**Let's Meet Again **_it's a S/U fic =] and of course a HUGE Thank You to **Anime Princess**...without you I would still be stuck and you guys would be still waiting for an update.

* * *

**NOW:**

Taiki and Yaten walked over and knelt in front of the crying Serenity. She looked up at them and instantly wrapped her arms around their necks. There wasn't much to be said between the three of them. They were sharing a pain they hoped they never would. Serenity lost the love of her life, Taiki and Yaten just lost a best friend. The rest of the Senshi stood there watching the three of them finding comfort in each other. Serenity finally changed back into Usagi. The rest of everyone's transformations faded away and everyone was restored to normal. Haruka and Michiru could tell that Usagi was getting tired, so they had to cut the comfort time a little short.

"She's getting tired...We'll take her home." Haruka said as she went and picked up Usagi in her arms and began to walk away. _'It wasn't suppose to be this way...He was suppose to leave and come back...now he's dead. Damn!'_ Haruka thought angrily, Hotaru followed Haruka silently. Michiru walked up to the others and looked at Taiki and Yaten, who now stood, sadly.

"...We'll figure something out...I have a feeling he's not gone. Let's have a meeting in a few days, or whenever you guys are up to it, and I'll try to contact Setsuna. In the mean time we need to watch over her. She was so in love with him...I can't imagine how she feels right now." Michiru spoke quietly. They all nodded their heads and she left to take Usagi home with her lover. Ami walked over to Taiki and gently grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and could still see the tears in her eyes.

"You want to go home?" She asked softly. He nodded his head and they walked away. Rei and Makoto hugged Yaten and walked away without a word. Yaten turned to Minako, without a word exchanged between them he hugged her and took her hand and walked home.

* * *

**USAGI'S APARTMENT: **

Haruka opened Usagi's bedroom door and laid her gently on the bed. Usagi rolled over and began to clutch the sheets.

"Seiya.." She mumbled. Haruka and Michiru sighed to themselves.

"We can't leave her like this." Michiru said looking at her Princess.

"I know but-" Haruka started.

"I'll watch her." Someone said. Michiru and Haruka looked quickly around the room to figure who was talking to them.

"Who's there?" Michiru said, reaching into her jacket pocket to grab her transformation wand. The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows on Usagi's balcony and into the moonlight to reveal no one other than Mamoru. Haruka looked at him, her jaw clenched tight.

"I don't mean to pry...but I heard what happened. I ran into Rei on her way home. I asked her why she was crying and she told me what happened...so I quickly came over here to check on Usako." Mamoru said quietly.

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Haruka growled.

"Gomen." He said.

"Go away, you're not welcomed here." Michiru added.

"I just want to make sure she's fine...I know you guys need to go...I'll gladly watch over her."

"Over my dead body." Haruka said as she glared at the man who broke her Princess' heart. Hotaru walked into the room and everyone grew quiet. She looked at Mamoru with a blank expression.

"Why is he here?" She asked Haruka and Michiru.

"He says he'll watch over Koneko-chan while we go home." Michiru answered.

"Oh, so why are we still here then? Let's go home." Hotaru spoke seriously. Mamoru smiled to himself, he still had one of the Senshi on his side.

"No! I'm not leaving him to take care of her." Haruka spoke harshly.

"I believe it's all right. He can stay to take care of her, she'll be just fine." Hotaru said.

"It's all right because?" Michiru asked concerned by the younger girl's friendliness towards Mamoru.

"Because... IF he tries to do anything to Usagi-san...I promise I will wipe him from existence. I will steal his star seed and crush it, so he will be no more." Hotaru said with a smile. Mamoru's smile fell when he heard the threat against his life from the youngest Senshi.

"She gets that from you, Haruka." Michiru whispered to Haruka. Haruka smiled to herself.

"Have her call us when she wakes up." Haruka demanded as she began to walk out the room with Michiru and Hotaru in tow. Hotaru stopped at the entrance of the bedroom door.

"Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"Chiba-san." Hotaru said lowly.

"Y-yes?" He replied scared.

"Don't touch Usagi-san for no reason." She said and walked out the room and out of the apartment with Haruka and Michiru. Mamoru stared at the spot where Hotaru once stood.

"Nobody's on my side." He whispered to himself. He went and sat in a chair facing Usagi's sleeping form.

"Seiya...no don't go." Usagi mumbled again. Mamoru frowned to himself. _'She must be having a bad dream, I'll just have to fix it.'_ He thought sadly.

**USAGI'S DREAM:**

_Usagi stood in a cold, empty, dark place. Everywhere she turned was darkness, she truly felt alone. _

"_Odango." Usagi looked frantically for the only person who called her that name. _

"_Seiya?" She asked. _

"_Odango." He said again. _

"_Seiya, where are you?" Suddenly the darkness faded and was replaced by a red and white rose garden. She could feel the sun beaming down on her._

"_Am I dreaming?" She whispered. She looked down and noticed she was dressed as Serenity. _

"_Yea...I'm definitely dreaming." She began to walk through the rose garden and she stopped in front of a bush and bent down to smell the flowers. _

"_Beautiful aren't they?" Usagi froze, she knew that voice, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She stood up and turned to face the man she loves. _

"_S-Seiya?" _

"_Yes, it's me." Usagi ran and hugged him tightly. She could feel how warm he was. She was surprised how vivid her dream was.'I don't think this is a dream anymore.' She thought to herself. She could feel Seiya pull her close. She began to cry in his arms._

"_Hey? What's with the tears?" He asked concerned. _

"_I-I thought you were dead..." She cried. _

"_But I am." He replied. Usagi felt her heart stop._

"_Nani?" She mumbled._

"_Remember? I died protecting you." He said with a small laugh. _

"_Demo...why does this feel so real? Like you're really holding me?" She said as she looked away from him._

"_Maybe...someone else is holding you." He said. Her head snapped up to look at him but it wasn't Seiya. _

"_Mamoru?" _

"_I'm here for you." He bent down to whisper in her ear. Usagi felt a shiver run down her spine and not in a good way._

"_Odango?" Usagi looked to her right and there stood Seiya, he looked heart broken._

"_Seiya."_

_Usagi pushed herself from Mamoru and ran towards Seiya but every step she took he became farther from her._

"_Seiya! No don't go. I love you." She yelled as she chased after him. Suddenly everything stopped. Seiya's facial expression changed completely. He looked defeated as if he was fighting a battle he couldn't win. _

"_I can't love you anymore...but Mamoru-san can. I want you to move on and forget about me." Seiya said as he walked away from her. Usagi fell to her knees crying._

"_Seiya...why?" She cried. Mamoru walked up to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I've lost everything...what do I have left?" Usgai whispered to herself._

"_Shh. It's ok. We can go back to the way we were...just me, you, and Chibi-Usa." He said quietly. Usagi closed her eyes.'Chibi-Usa' She thought, her heart skipped a beat thinking of the child she lost but could possibly regain if she got back with Mamoru.._

"_So what do you say?" Usagi looked at Mamoru and her dream began to fade._

Usagi's eyes opened and was met with blue eyes staring back at her. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. She gasped as she realized Mamoru was looking at her and that it was his hand on her cheek, he quickly removed it when he realized Usagi was staring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you...I was concerned." Usagi sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared at the floor and didn't say anything, she kept replaying her dream in her head. _I can't love you anymore...but Mamoru-san can. I want you to move on and forget about me._ Usagi laid her head in her arms.

"Ah...Usagi-san?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"M-Mamoru-san." She said as she began to cry. Mamoru got out of the chair and sat on the bed with Usagi and hugged her.

"Mamoru...he's gone." Usagi couldn't stop crying. Mamoru held her trembling body close to his and stroked her back.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here for you." He whispered gently.

"Why? Why can't I have true happiness? Why can't I be with Seiya? Why can't I be with the one I love the most?" She screamed at nobody. Mamoru felt jealously course through his veins._ 'What does he have that I don't?'_ He thought angrily. Mamoru felt it was time to put his plan into action.

"You can have true happiness you know." He said quietly. Usagi looked up at Mamoru trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked away from her and smirked. _'I got her hooked'_ He thought. He turned back around to her and had a blank expression on his face.

"Um...I know it's kind of premature for thinking this but I was thinking...maybe we could- Oh never mind." He said pretending to be thoughtful. Usagi looked at him confused.

"No, tell me." She said anxiously. He sighed to himself.

"I was thinking maybe we can get back together and have Chibi-Usa...but I think it's too soon to talk about it." He said while still holding Usagi. _'Chibi-Usa?'_ She thought. Usagi was still confused by her dream and what it meant.

"I think you should get some sleep." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head slowly while staring at Mamoru suspiciously. Mamoru got up from the bed and Usagi laid back down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her and Usagi closed her eyes. Soon enough he could hear her sleeping soundly. He bent down and kissed her lips lightly.

"Good night, my Usako. I'll win your heart again, just watch and see." He said gently before walking into the living room to go to sleep.

* * *

**KINMOKU:**

Kakyuu crashed into the grass beneath her. She was panting heavily, she had sweat dripping down her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. She killed him, she killed Seiya. Kakyuu's body shook with fright as she replayed the scene over and over again.

"NO!" She screamed. She started pounding her fist into the ground. _'I killed him! How could I kill Seiya? What's wrong with me? I tried to attack the person that saved the universe and the love of his life. What have I done?'_ She thought angrily. Kakyuu began sobbing on the ground. Everything felt so cold to her. She felt the moment Seiya died so did her soul. Everything felt wrong, being to breathe while he was dead felt wrong. Living while he was dead, felt wrong.

"Kakyuu?" Kakyuu looked up with tearful eyes and saw her sister. Kaiya noticed her sister was crying and immediately hugged her. Kakyuu wrapped her arms around her sister and cried deeply in her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaiya asked highly concerned.

"..."

"Kakyuu, what's wrong?"

"I-I...killed...Seiya." She whispered.

"What?" Kaiya asked confused.

"I killed Seiya!" Kakyuu screamed angry and frustrated. Kaiya looked at her sister confused.

"What do you mean you killed Seiya?" Kakyuu pulled away from her sister and stared at the ground. Kaiya stared at her sister. She seem hollow, like something was missing._'I can't deal with this pain...it's unbearable. I can't go on like this.' _Kakyuu suddenly thought. She slowly stood up and started walking to her bedroom. Kaiya followed her sister, unaware of what she was thinking at the moment.

"Kakyuu?" Kaiya asked gently. She received no answer. Kakyuu finally made it to her desk and sat down. She began calmly rummaging through the desk drawers. Kaiya peeked over her shoulder to see what she could be looking for.

"Um, what are you looking for?" She asked suspiciously. Kakyuu sighed. _'I can't let her see me like this.' _Kakyuu thought.

"I-I'm looking for something to take care of this headache. Can you go see if anything is in the bathroom across the hall or in the kitchen?" Kakyuu asked quietly. Kaiya nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom and searched through the cabinets. Once her sister left, Kakyuu picked up the silver letter opener she had been staring at for the past few minutes. She clutched it tightly and she hovered it over her heart.

"Seiya, I love you and I'm so sorry that things turned out this way. If I wasn't so selfish with my feelings...you would still be here right now..." Kakyuu closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I hope you can forgive me and my stupid desire to have you as my own." She said lastly as she plunged the letter opener deep into her heart. She gasped as she felt her whole body fill with pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain she caused when she killed her first and only love. Kakyuu inhaled sharply as she took her last breath and her hand, covered in her own blood, fell limp from her chest. Her face held one of sorrow and pain. Tears leaked from her open eyes.

"Hey! I found what-" Kaiya said as she walked in but stopped when she noticed Kakyuu laid in the chair bleeding.

"K-Kakyuu?" Kaiya asked scared as she walked towards her sister. Suddenly she slipped and fell. She looked at the ground and seen a pool of blood.

"N-No!" She screamed as she scurried to her sister's side. She felt her wrist and couldn't feel a pulse. Kaiya's eyes widen as she realized that her sister just killed herself.

"Kakyuu...why?" She whispered as she stood up. She gasped when she noticed Kakyuu's facial expression. She quickly turned her vision from the dead body. She silently cried to herself.

"Was this because of Seiya? Was it because he loved Serenity?" She asked no one. Silence gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Serenity..." She whispered harshly.

"This is all your fault...I promise you will pay for this..." Kaiya declared. She turned around to her sister and walked over to her and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. She took the letter opener out of Kakyuu's chest and put it in her pocket. She gently picked up Kakyuu's body and placed it on her bed. She kneel and whispered a Kinmoku prayer for the dead. She stood and smiled sadly at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Pluto..now." She demanded and her body disappeared immediately.

* * *

**GATES OF TIME:**

Pluto stood dazed in front of the gates, patiently waiting for her next order from Kaiya. She didn't know how long she stood there but she had no choice but to stand and wait. Kaiya suddenly appeared in front of her. Pluto quickly kneeled.

"Kaiya-sama, I'm here to serve you." Pluto said in a servant-like tone. Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Get up." She demanded. Pluto quickly stood up. Kaiya walked up to her.

"Your memories of what happened won't return for awhile but you'll know of what happened from when I enslaved you to up until now." Kaiya said blankly. She held a blank expression on her face but her heart was hurting from the lost of her sister and burning with rage for the one that caused it. Kaiya placed a finger on Pluto's forehead and Pluto's planetary symbol glowed and returned to it's natural color. Pluto looked confusing at Kaiya and then gripped her staff and pointed at Kaiya, who looked strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly. Kaiya looked at her and sighed deeply. She didn't have time for this.

"Don't worry...you'll remember it all soon. I have a message for Serenity." Kaiya said as she reached into her pocket. She withdrew the blood-stained letter opener. Pluto stared at the letter opener. Kaiya tossed it at her feet.

"Tell Serenity...she better be prepared for what's going to happen. Tell her I want her at her best...so I can proudly say I got justice for my sister." With that Kaiya disappeared and left Pluto staring at the object at her feet and a warning echoing through her head.

* * *

Ok..I wasn't too please with this chapter...but It's something instead of nothing...damn writer's block. But I'm kinda getting back on track...sorta. Please review! I like when you guys leave reviews...good or bad. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes...I would get a beta reader...but I'm almost done with this story..but I will for my other stories.


	12. Usagi's Deep Lying Desire

Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and it saddens to say that this story is almost over. I believe two-three chapters are left in this story. I enjoyed writing it and I'm so glad so many people enjoyed this story! For those of you who've read **Let's Meet Again** I've received requests for a sequel and I decided to do a sequel for that story...Now on with this story!

This chapter is also courtesy of _**Anime Princess**__!_ Thanks for the help again =] This chapter is kinda long.

* * *

**Outers' Home Next Morning: **

The next morning Haruka sat on the couch frustrated, as well as Michiru. Michiru tried her best to keep calm but she was concerned by what happened recently and Usagi. They haven't heard from her since they left her with Mamoru. They could only imagine what was happening at her condo that kept her from contacting them. Haruka couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I'm going to check up on Koneko-chan. I don't like the thought of him being there with her." Michiru sighed. She had been concerned the moment they left, about Usagi and the state of mind she was in. She was too vulnerable at this moment and time and Mamoru could very well take advantage of that. The only reason why they left willingly was because of Hotaru's threat. Michiru stood up.

"I'm going too." She said as she walked towards her lover. They walked to the door and opened it and gasped and stared, thinking they were seeing a ghost. Haruka quickly recovered and became instantly furious.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you." She yelled.

"We have a major problem." Setsuna replied sternly.

* * *

**Usagi's apartment:**

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed.

"Seiya...come back." She whispered as she clutched the sheets tightly. Mamoru walked into her bedroom and stared at her.

"...S-Seiya." She mumbled again. Mamoru rolled his eyes. _'She's been mumbling his name all night.' _He thought irritated. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and sat beside her. He gently stroked her cheek. He could feel her how warm she was and he wanted to be closer to her. Mamoru laid beside Usagi and stared at her mesmerized, he noticed how her lips were quivering a little bit and her face was in a cute pout. His eyes couldn't trail away from her lips. He remembered last night when he kissed her and he felt so happy to be in her presence let alone kiss her. Mamoru leaned forward, he could feel her breath and smell her scent of strawberries. Before he could go through with his plan to kiss Usagi again he was interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Someone asked angrily. Mamoru's heart stopped. He couldn't believe he had been caught in the act. He slowly turned and face the intruder. His eyebrow furrowed up annoyed. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ Mamoru thought irritated someone interrupted his alone time with _his_ Usako. Mamoru smoothly rolled off the bed and stood in front of his unwanted visitor.

"Yaten-san! How are you?" Mamoru said as he extended his hand to him. Yaten glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Yaten asked angry.

"I could ask you the same." Mamoru replied slyly.

"Yaten, Did you-Whoa! Why are you here?" Minako asked as she entered in the room. Mamoru smiled brightly at her but she looked annoyed to see him.

"Minako-chan-" Mamoru started.

"San!" She hissed at him. _'That's to be expected.'_ Mamoru thought. Minako rolled her eyes and walked over to Usagi.

"Seiya...don't go." She whispered. Minako placed her hand on Usagi's forehead and immediately pulled away as if she were burnt by a fire.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked. Yaten and Mamoru looked in her direction.

"What's wrong?" Yaten asked concerned. Minako turned and looked at the two and glared at Mamoru.

"What?" He yelled at her. Yaten's head quickly snapped in his direction.

"Don't you EVER talk to her like that again." He said furiously. Mamoru took a step away from Yaten, who was seething with anger.

"How long have you been here?" Minako asked impatiently.

"Um, since last night why?"

"And what exactly have you been doing since last night?" Yaten questioned. Mamoru thought back to all that happened last night and decided to tell the truth...well part of it anyway. It's not like they would ever find out about the kiss.

"Nothing really, she slept most of the night. I'm suppose to be watching her." He said quietly. Minako looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Did you bother to check her physical condition at all?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Mamoru looked at her and shook his head.

"Dumbass!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" He yelled back her as he took a step towards her.

"Watch it! Or I'll have to rearrange your face." Yaten said seriously as he stepped in front of Minako to protect her. Mamoru backed down. Minako looked at him and huffed in frustration.

"What's going on?" Ami asked as she and Taiki entered the room. They could feel the tension in the room.

"Baka over there let Usagi catch a fever! He was suppose to be watching over her." Minako replied angry. Ami looked over to Mamoru, she just noticed him in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked simply. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep on asking the same damn question?" He exclaimed frustrated. Taiki gently grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her behind him. Taiki went and stood in front of Mamoru. Mamoru stood staring straight into Taiki's chest. Taiki just stood silently easily towering over Mamoru. Mamoru swallowed hard, he did not want to face this giant. He leaned over to the side of Taiki and looked past him.

"Gomen, Ami-chan." Mamoru said quietly.

"San." Taiki corrected him.

"Gomen, Ami-san." He repeated correctly. Ami secretly smiled to herself, she never knew that Taiki could be this protective.

"Seiya...wait...don't go..please..." Usagi grumbled in her sleep. This captured everyone's attention. The girls and the guys went and surrounded her bed. Usagi looked like she was pain. Ami reached down and felt her forehead and her reaction was the same as Minako's.

"Taiki, can you go into kitchen and get me some water. She needs fluids now." Ami gently said. Taiki nodded his head and walked in the kitchen and came back with a cold glass of water.

"Yaten-chan, can you help me sit her up?" Yaten walked over to where Ami was sitting on the bed and helped sit Usagi up. He felt her hot skin.

"Wow she is burning up." He commented. Minako watched nervously as they tried to wake Usagi up. Ami gently tapped her cheek.

"Usagi? It's Ami." But Usagi's eyes remained closed and her face was still scrunched up in pain. Yaten lightly shook her this time.

"Usagi-chan? It's me Yaten, you need to wake up now." She still remained the same. Ami looked at Taiki and he looked back at her concerned.

"I don't know what to do." Ami said afraid.

"Let me try." Taiki offered. He handed her the glass and they switched places. He lightly tapped her cheek.

"Usagi-chan, come on wake up."

"Seiya?" Usagi asked him still sleeping. Yaten and Taiki looked at each other confused.

"No, it's me Taiki." He said quietly. Taiki looked away from her, he couldn't stand to see her in pain like this. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked at his hand, he reached up and wiped his eye. He hadn't notice he was crying. Ami walked over to Taiki and rubbed his back gently. He sighed sadly.

"We'll let her rest and try to wake her up later on." He said as him and Yaten gently laid Usagi back down. Minako ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She put a wash cloth under it and rung it out. She came back and put the cold cloth on Usagi's forehead. Minako stared at her best friend sadly. _'Usa, please get better. I miss your smiling face.' _Minako sighed. Suddenly her communicator went off.

"Venus." She responded.

"It's Haruka, where are you?"

"Usagi's."

"How is she?" Haruka quickly asked her. Minako frowned at her communicator.

"She's running a high fever...and she keeps calling Seiya's name." She replied sadly.

"Where's the baka?"

"Standing right here."

"Good, keep an eye on him. I need you and the other girls and Taiki and Yaten to meet me at my house asap. We have a huge problem. By the way Setsuna's back."

"Ok." Minako said dreading what was about to happen. Her communicator disconnected.

"What's going on?" Ami asked. Minako looked at her and hung her head.

"Apparently we have a HUGE problem and the Outers want to meet with us. We already have enough on our plate. They finally found Pluto." Minako said quietly. Ami looked at Usagi and back at Minako.

"You guys go, I'll stay here with her." Ami offered.

"No, you guys go and I'll stay and watch her." Mamoru spoke. Everyone looked at each other and anonymously agreed.

"No." They said in unison.

"Not after that little stunt you tried to pull earlier, I'll be damned if you stay with her by yourself." Yaten said coldly. Everyone looked Mamoru suspiciously.

"What little stunt?" Ami asked curiously.

"I found him...in bed..with Usagi while she was sleeping. He looked like he was about to kiss her. I can only imagine what he did to her while we weren't around. I don't trust him around Seiya's fiance." Yaten replied angrily. Mamoru tensed at the mention of Seiya's name._ 'Wait...fiance? She got engaged to him? What the hell!'_ He thought angry and shocked.

"Their engaged?" Mamoru asked shocked. Everyone ignored him.

"You disgusting pig!" Ami yelled at him. Minako turned towards him and slapped him painfully across the face. Mamoru hissed in pain. _'Damn she can hit hard!'_ He thought holding his cheek.

"We'll stay with her, you guys can go." Yaten said ignoring Mamoru.

"Ok, thanks." Minako said still angry. She walked over to Yaten and kissed his cheek. Ami did the same with Taiki.

"Come on baka, wait until the Outers hear about this." Minako said triumphantly as she and Ami walked out of the apartment with Mamoru following behind. Taiki took a seat on the edge of Usagi's bed beside her. He removed the cloth and felt her forehead.

"I think her fever's rising." He said worriedly. Yaten took the cloth from Taiki and wet it again and put it back on her forehead. Usagi seem a bit more relaxed than before.

"What can we do?" Yaten asked equally concerned about Usagi. Taiki looked at him sadly.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up." He responded. Yaten sat in the chair facing Usagi. _'I hope she gets better fast...seems like we have a major problem on our hands and we're going to need you Usagi. Seiya needs you too. I believe what Michiru said. He's not gone just yet. We have to get him back.'_ He thought as he watched her sleep.

* * *

**USAGI'S DREAM:**

Usagi sat in the darkness again. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't leave this place. She didn't like it. It was too dark and she was lonely. She couldn't figure out how long she had been in here but she knew it had been awhile by now. She hated to be left alone in silence, it left her to her thoughts and her thoughts revolved around Seiya.

"Seiya...I don't like where I am. I really miss you. Can you come back now?" She whispered to nobody. The darkness began to fade and was replaced by a scenery that consisted of her room on the Moon Kingdom. Usagi realized she was Serenity now and she was standing on her balcony staring at the stars. Shooting Stars began to shower across the sky.

"I wonder which star you are Seiya."

"Odango, you should know I'm not a shooting star anymore." Serenity turned around and found Seiya smiling brightly at her. She was too scared to move because of what happened last time she got close to Seiya. Instead she stared at him, happy that she could see his smiling face once more.

"What no hugs or kisses?" He asked playfully. She said nothing but stared at him. His smiled disappeared quickly.

"Odango what's wrong?" He asked taking a step towards her. She took a step backwards.

"Don't come any closer." She said quietly. She was trying her best to hold back her tears. _'Seiya, if you get too close I just might lose you again. I don't want you to go.' _She thought sadly. Seiya frowned at her.

"And why can't I come any closer?" He questioned.

"B-Because if you do...then...just don't ok?" She said. She was losing it, tears started streaming down her face. Seiya became highly concerned and began walking towards Usagi again.

"No!" She screamed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him taken away from her again. She waited to hear him say something but all she felt was something warm on her cheek. She opened eyes and seen midnight blues staring back at her.

"Odango? What's the matter?" She reached up and touched his hand that rest on her cheek. She smiled weakly.

"I-I thought you were g-going to disappear like last time." She whispered to him. Seiya looked at her confuse as to what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him, he smiled at her.

"I only disappeared because Mamoru-san was interrupting our time together." Serenity looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"When he touched you...he altered your dream." Her eyes widen, she never knew he held that kind of power.

"The fact that your still here...means he's gone?" She asked. He nodded his head. She sighed relieved and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"There's my Odango." Seiya whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"I miss you."

"Odango, I can't even begin to explain how much I miss you." Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. Her body shuddered with delight.

"Um, excuse me Seiya-kun. But can I borrow my daughter for a second?" Someone asked. Serenity turned around and noticed her mother was standing there smiling at her.

"Mama!" She screamed happily as she ran and jumped in her mother's arms. Seiya smiled happy at the reunion between mother and daughter. Seiya walked over to the two and bowed to the Queen. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"I have to get back now. I love you Odango. Ja!" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"W-where are you going?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I have to go. But I hope to see you soon." He said with a wink. His body dissolved into thin air. Serenity could feel that her hand was empty now and she stared at it sadly.

"Don't worry dear, everything will work itself out. Come take a walk with me." Queen Serenity silently led her daughter down the hall to a gold door.

"I don't ever remember that being here." Serenity said. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"It's something new." She responded. Serenity stepped forward and tried the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." She told her.

"How do we open it?" She asked.

"Only you can open it." She responded. She looked confusingly at her mother.

"I just tried the knob and it wouldn't open."

"It won't open until you're sure of what you want." She looked at her seriously.

"Sure of what I want?" She repeated. She nodded her head.

"Come find me, when you're sure of what you want." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait! What's behind the door?" Serenity asked her mother. She turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Your future." She turned back around and walked away and began to fade in the process.

Serenity stood there even more confused. She knew what she wanted and couldn't understand why she was still stuck in this place. Suddenly she heard tiny footsteps.

"Mommy! Mommy! Papa wants you." A little girl yelled. Serenity turned her attention to the little girl. Her heart jumped with joy when she seen the little girl. She couldn't mistake that pink hair for no one else.

"Chibi-Usa." She whispered. Chibi-Usa ran and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy! Papa's been looking for you." Chibi-Usa exclaimed happily. Serenity couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Come on Mama, I have to take you to Papa!" She said as she bounced up and down in her mother's arms. Chibi-Usa jumped out of Serenity's arms and began to run to where her Papa was. Serenity looked to her left and noticed the gold door had disappeared.

"Chibi-Usa! Don't run or you'll hurt yourself." She yelled as she chased after her daughter. She could hear the little girl giggling. Serenity stopped in front of a blue door which was slightly ajar. She could hear voices talking.

"Papa! Mommy is coming! She looked sooo pretty. I want to be just like mommy when I grow up." Chibi-Usa exclaimed excitedly. Serenity pushed the door open and walked in. The room was a large office. There was bookshelves along the wall with thousands of books in them. A large bay window overlooked an outside garden. Two large chairs faced an unlit fireplace. Serenity could see Chibi-Usa's hair sticking out from the chair.

"Papa look! Mommy's here." Chibi-Usa exclaimed excitedly. She jumped out of her father's lap and ran to her mother. Serenity kneeled to capture her daughter in a hug. Endymion rose from his chair and walked over to his two favorite girls.

"Hey." He said with a warm smile. Serenity looked up at him and could see he was sincerely happy to see her. She stood up with Chibi-Usa in her arms and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Papa! I want a kiss on my forehead too!" Chibi-Usa whined. He chuckled at his little girl and kissed her forehead too. She smiled brightly at him. He smiled sweetly at his daughter. Serenity studied the man before her. He looked calm and serene. He seemed nothing like the person he is now. Maybe it had something to do with growing up and becoming mature but she liked the man that stood in front of her.

"Hey." She finally whispered to him. He smiled at her in return.

"Papa, can we go walk to our spot?" Endymion looked at her and nodded his head.

"Do you want to go?" He asked Serenity, she stared at him and nodded. Chibi-Usa got down out and began running.

"Be careful!" Endymion and Serenity shouted together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"She's so much like you sometimes. So adventurous and spontaneous." He said looking at Serenity lovingly. She stared him, he was so passionate when he talked about her. She smiled at him.

"Well she gets some of that adventurousness from you." Serenity said as she began to follow Chibi-Usa. Endymion followed Serenity. They walked in a comfortable silence, soon they reached the outside of the palace. Serenity noticed she was no longer on the Moon but on Earth in the palace walls of Crystal Tokyo. The sun shone brightly in the sky and she could hear birds chirping happily. Endymion gently took her hand and intertwined his with hers. Serenity looked down to their hands and inwardly smiled._ 'This isn't so bad. I have Chibi-Usa and Endymion is very gentle and kind. I could get use to this. Obviously I can forgive him for what he has done.' _She thought. As if he read her mind he stopped her and kneeled in front of her. He gently took her other hand and kissed them both and bowed his head.

"Serenity, I know I say this everyday but I just have to say sorry for my past actions. I know I cheated on you but I'm grateful that you gave me another chance to be with you and have this life that we fought hard to keep. I know I won't gain your trust over night but I'm willing to do anything to gain it back. Whether it takes five years of forever...I'm determined to do what it takes to be with you." He said sincerely to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Serenity replied. He stood up and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"Thank you for choosing me over Seiya. I know it wasn't easy." He whisper in her ear. Her body froze. _'Seiya? How could I forget!'_ She mentally yelled at herself. She slowly backed away from him. Endymion became confused by her actions, he thought everything was fine.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked as she popped out of nowhere behind her dad.

"I-I got to go." Serenity whispered as she began to back away from the two. She turned and ran as fast she could.

"Papa, what's wrong with Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure." He responded. Serenity ran through the door that led to the inside of the palace, she noticed that the moment she entered the door she was back on the Moon inside the Moon Kingdom.

"Seiya? Seiya! Where are you?" She shouted frantically searching for the man she love dearly.

"Mommy why are you shouting? I thought you told me not to shout in the palace." A little girl asked. Serenity froze and slowly turned around. A little girl about five years old stood in a light pink sundress. Her hair was blackish blue and tied into mini odangos. The little girl had cerulean eyes and a curious face.

"W-Who are you?" Serenity asked confused. The little girl frowned.

"Mommy it's me! Mizuki!" She said with tears in her eyes. Serenity felt guilty, she didn't mean to make Mizuki cry even if she didn't know who she was.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, please don't cry." Serenity said gently as she approached Mizuki. She bent down and wiped her face.

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Serenity asked. Mizuki smiled brightly and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Daddy's in my room, painting my walls like he promised." She smiled at her mother.

"Can you take me to him?" Serenity asked, having a clue as to who Mizuki's dad was. Mizuki nodded her head. She gently tugged her mother down the hall to where her room was. They reached a bright yellow door with hand painted flowers and bunnies on it. Mizuki's name was written on the door with two small hand prints on either side. Mizuki opened her door. Serenity entered to find yellow walls covered in bunnies. A small canopy bed with sheer yellow curtains sat off to side. A miniature vanity table and toy chest sat beside each other. A large window had a beautiful view of rose garden garden and a small pond. Teddy bears were randomly scattered everywhere. Serenity smiled at how child-like the room was and it gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

"Daddy!" Mizuki shrieked as she went and tackled her dad. Serenity looked at Mizuki happily.

"What did mommy and daddy say about shouting in the palace?" He asked and the little girl hugged him tightly.

"Don't yell in the palace..it's not lady like...B-but mommy was screaming your name earlier in the palace. Mommy needs to get in trouble too!" Mizuki pointed out. He looked at Serenity and shook his head.

"Odango, What kind of example are you setting for her if you don't follow the rules we set?" Seiya asked playfully. Serenity grinned at him and played along.

"Gomen. I won't yell in the palace anymore." Serenity said with a pout. Seiya picked Mizuki and walked over to Serenity. Serenity stared at him with a smile. He had yellow paint smeared on his face and a bright smile on his face. _'This is perfect.' _She thought happily. She reached up and wiped the paint from his face.

"Thank you Odango." He said sweetly.

"Daddy, why do you call mommy Odango?" Mizuki asked confused. Serenity grinned at her daughter.

"Because when we were younger, daddy use to pick on mommy because he was mean." Serenity responded jokingly. Mizuki frowned at her father and crossed her arms and pouted.

"Daddy you shouldn't be mean to mommy." Mizuki pouted in his arms. Seiya smirked at Serenity.

"Well Mizuki...mommy use to be mean to daddy too. She would pick on me and turn me down every time I tried to ask her out." Seiya said shaking his head. Just like he wanted Mizuki immediately jumped to his side.

"Mommy! How could you treat Daddy like that? That's not nice." Mizuki scolded her mother. Serenity eyes widen and she pouted.

"Seiya! That's not fair...Mizuki, Daddy was very big headed that's why Mommy rejected and picked on him." Serenity retorted. Mizuki looked at her father confused.

"Daddy what does big-headed mean?" She asked sweetly.

"Odango! Don't tell her that!." Seiya whined. Mizuki giggled at her father's childish actions. Serenity couldn't help but smile at them. Seiya leaned over and kiss Serenity's cheek. She blushed in return.

"Eww daddy! Stop kissing mommy." Mizuki complained. They laughed at their daughter. It seem like that moment froze. Seiya was laughing and Mizuki was frowning. Serenity looked at everything and time indeed stopped.

"Serenity." She turned around to see her mother.

"Yes mother?" She replied. Her mother walked over to her.

"Have you made your choice?" Her mother asked. Serenity nodded her head. Everything faded to black, the only thing she could see was the gold door. Her mother laid a hand on her back.

"Go ahead." Serenity walked up to the door and turned the knob. She pushed the door open and she was blinded by a white light.

* * *

**Outers' Home: **

Haruka paced around the living room waiting for everyone to arrive. Just a few minutes ago she called all the girls to be there. She wanted to talk to Setsuna more but all she said was that they have a major problem and wouldn't say anything else until they got there. Michiru walked into living room and found Haruka pacing. Michiru walked in front of Haruka to stop her from pacing. Haruka stared at Michiru silently questioning her actions.

"Please calm down. Usagi needs you to be strong for her while she isn't here. Everyone looks to you, so you have to be the leader for now, ok?" Michiru said calmly. Haruka looked at her and took a deep breath and nodded her head. She sat down on the couch but the second she did the doorbell rang. Michiru walked over to the door and opened it. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Mamoru stood at the door waiting. She quickly ushered them in. Haruka noticed Mamoru amongst the group.

"What is he doing here? Where's Taiki and Yaten?" Haruka asked surprisingly calm.

"I wanted to keep an eye on this baka after what he tried to pull earlier. They offered to stay with Usagi." Minako said obviously still angry. Mamoru tensed and stared at Haruka who's expression went from calm to outraged, and she didn't know what he tried to do just yet. _'Somebody please help me.'_ He thought.

"And what exactly did he try to do?" Haruka growled getting up off the couch.

"Well, apparently Romeo over here was trying to-" Minako started, but was silenced when Setsuna walked in the room. Everyone looked in her direction and stared at her. Hotaru was behind her and went and sat on the couch.

"Everyone please sit." Setsuna said calmly. Everyone sat down and stared at her.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked forgetting about Mamoru. Setsuna sighed and began talking.

"This morning I was visited by somebody I had no knowledge of. But she knew me and about our Princess. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her face. She had red hair and dark red eyes." Setsuna said. Mamoru became nervous, his plan with Kaiya could possibly be exposed and that could mean a lot of trouble for him, especially with Sailor Saturn. Hotaru gasped.

"Are you talking about Kakyuu-hime?" She asked. Everyone eagerly looked at Setsuna. Setsuna thought about it for a minute and thought they looked alike.

"I think it was her. Why?" Setsuna asked now concerned by everybody's facial expressions.

"She tried to kill Usagi-chan. But instead she killed Seiya." Hotaru said sadly. Setsuna sighed to herself. This was going to be tough.

"Where's our Princess?" Setsuna asked worried.

"She's with Taiki and Yaten. They volunteered to watch over her." Minako said reassuringly. Setsuna sighed relieved.

"I wish they were here, because maybe they could help me with this." She said as she laid the bloodied letter opener on the coffee table.

"What the hell is that?" Makoto asked scared of who's blood that was.

"It's something the mysterious lady left me. She told me to tell Usagi-chan to be at her best, so she can proudly say she got justice...for her sister." Setsuna said still confused by everything that was happening.

"Does Kakyuu-hime have a sister?" Ami asked. Mamoru began to sweat profusely. His deal with the devil was about to be uncovered and he was going to have to pay with his life.

"I don't know. We need the Starlights here." Rei replied. Minako's phone began to ring and she looked at her caller id and smiled.

"It's Yaten." She said to everyone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Mina, it's Yaten."

"Hey, I was just about to call-"

"It's Usagi-chan." He interrupted her. Minako looked worriedly at Haruka and Haruka could read that expression.

"What about Usagi? What's wrong?" Minako asked worried.

"She woke up-"

"That's good news! How is she? Put Usagi on the phone." She smiled happily at Haruka which made the Wind Senshi relax.

"I can't." He replied. Minako's smile disappeared quickly. Haruka jumped off the couch and snatched the phone from Minako.

"Yaten, it's Haruka, what's going on?"

"Usagi-chan woke up and disappeared." Haruka rubbed her forehead.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" She asked calmly.

"She's gone. She's not in the condo."

"Do you have any clue as to where she could have gone?"

"I know she's not on Earth, her shine is fading. We have to find her fast. She kept mumbling something about Seiya and the Moon Kingdom." Yaten replied worried that Usagi's shine was fading.

"Ok. We'll meet you at her apartment then teleport."

"Ok."

"Yaten?" Haruka said.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for calling me immediately." Haruka said thankful.

"No problem, Usagi is very important to Taiki and I. I'm worried about her." He said truthfully.

"Don't worry we'll find her." She reassuringly.

"I hope so. See you in a few minutes." With that they hung up the phone.

"We're going to Usagi's. She's disappeared. Yaten doesn't think she's on the planet anymore. He said her...h-..." Haruka struggled to finish. Michiru walked over to Haruka and held her hand. Haruka knew she had to be strong, everyone was counting on her. Whenever it came to her Princess she became very emotional and now was not the time to show her vulnerability.

"He said her shine's fading." She finally said. Everyone gasped.

"Does he know where she is?" Rei asked trying to fight the tears.

"Moon Kingdom." Was all Haruka said.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Hotaru said jumping up.

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" Sailor Saturn stood waiting for the rest of the girls to transform. Haruka nodded her head and everyone transformed.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE UP"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

* * *

Ok I'm going to stop it right there for now! My hands hurt =[ please review and let me know what you think! Like I said this is almost over with. Next chapter...Everyone is reunited...that means Seiya is back!(I missed him) and Kaiya comes into the picture...uh-oh that means Mamoru's plan is going to be exposed...he's in for it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASE?


	13. The Power Of Love

Hey guys! I'm back again...Thanks for the reviews =] I didn't originally plan for Usagi to disappear but it happened so...yea! I'm trying to get this done before school starts...which gives me 11 days! But on with the story!

* * *

**NOW: **

Usagi stood in front of the palace doors waiting. She didn't know why she ran but something inside her told her to come to the Moon because this is where her future was. She gently pushed the doors opened and silently walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of a familiar gold door. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. She walked into a large room. The ceiling was high and there was one circular window towards the top of the ceiling. The floor was made of the special pearl like everything else in the palace. A platform sat in the middle of the room, it was perched a few feet off the ground. Stairs led to the platform. Usagi stared at the platform for awhile then she noticed there was something laying on the platform. She squinted a little to see a body laying there a man's body at that. It laid unmoving on the platform. Usagi walked closer to get a better look at him. She stood a few feet away and recognized the person.

"Seiya?" She said as she gasped. She ran the rest of the way. Seiya's body laid on the platform cold and still. Usagi ran her hand over his face. His face looked peaceful. She immediately grabbed his wrist and felt a weak pulse. She sighed semi-relieved to know he was still alive but still not pleased that his pulse was weak. She couldn't understand what was going on. She had seen Seiya in her dream and he felt real but now he laid in front of her practically dead. Usagi leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Seiya? Come on wake up now." She said gently as she caressed his cheek. Seiya didn't move, which caused panic to set into Usagi. She began to gently shake him but he still remained still. She grabbed her broach and transformed into Serenity. Serenity looked down at her love and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She bit her lip to stop them, there was no time to cry.

"Seiya? Seiya! Wake up." She said as she shook him, but he still remained the same. She intertwined their fingers and she kissed his hand.

"Come one Seiya, please wake up." She said, tears started falling down her cheek and she didn't care anymore. _'What am I going to do? I can't wake him up! Maybe I can use the silver crystal!' _She thought frantically. She closed her eyes and silently called on her crystal. She placed their hands on her heart.

"Crystal, please help me save Seiya. I love him...I'll give my life to protect him." She whispered into their hands. She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her heart, she cried out in pain and fell back onto the ground. Their hands were still connected and she refused to let go. _'I can't give up! He's counting on me. He's saved me so many times, I have to save him for a chance.' _She thought desperately as she clung to his hand and closed her eyes as the pain consumed her. She finally collapsed due to the amount pain she was in. Her hand slowly slipped from his. A white glow surrounded her body and her body began to float in the air. The platform shifted and a space beside Seiya's body was made, her body move to that space and their hands became joined again. Her white glow never faded and it increased when they touched. Seiya's body glowed red and a pink glow came from their joined hands. Serenity laid peacefully beside her love. Her flower shaped crystal and star seed removed itself from her body and floated in the air before it shattered into tiny pieces. Seiya's star seed appeared and mimicked the silver crystal, shimmering remnants of the crystal and star seeds rained over the couple's body. Their glows never faded as the seeds shattered but only brightened. In the corner of the room a pair of cerulean eyes watched the scene with a smile on their face.

* * *

**EARTH:**

Yaten and Taiki were on the roof of Usagi's condo waiting for the others to arrive. Yaten paced back and forth. He became extremely nervous that Usagi woke up and ran away to the Moon. He couldn't understand what she was searching for but he figured it had something to do with Seiya, because that's all she mumbled before she left. Yaten stopped in his tracks when he felt a lump in his throat and a small pain in his chest. _'No...No This can't be happening!'_ He thought scared. Taiki noticed his friend stopped pacing and looked terrified.

"Yaten?" Taiki asked cautiously. Yaten's eyes glazed over as he stared at the ground.

"This can't be happening." He mumbled. Taiki went and stood in front of Yaten and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Yaten." Taiki said, but Yaten never wavered. Tears slowly leaked from Yaten's eyes. Taiki instantly became concerned, it was rare to see his friend crying. Taiki grabbed Yaten's shoulders and shook him.

"Yaten! What's wrong?" Taiki asked now scared.

"It's...it's-" Yaten stuttered lowly. Suddenly the door to the rooftop swung open. The senshi and Mamoru began walking towards them. Venus looked closely at Yaten and instantly saw something was wrong with him and dashed towards him. The others looked at her quizzically and followed her. They arrive to see him dazed and crying.

"Yaten? What's wrong?" Venus questioned concerned. Yaten didn't answer her and she looked at Taiki.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked terrified.

"I don't know, one minute he was pacing around and then the next he stopped and started crying." Taiki said. Uranus walked over to Yaten and put her hands firmly but gently on his shoulders. She looked at him calmly, whatever was troubling him she had to figure out.

"Yaten, can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her and frowned.

"It's gone." He said quietly. She looked at him confused.

"What's gone?" She asked nervously.

"Her shine...it's gone." He whispered harshly to himself. Uranus froze, she felt like someone dropped a ton of bricks on her. Her arms dropped from his shoulders. Neptune walked over to her an laid a hand on her back.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Neptune asked.

"Her shine is gone." She said barely above a whisper.

"I didn't hear you, can you repeat that please."

"Her shine is gone. Usagi is dead." She repeatedly loud for everyone to hear this time. When she said the words again everything clicked like a light being turned on. She could hear everyone gasp. Neptune felt Uranus' body shake uncontrollably. Neptune blinked back the tears that were ready to fall. Neptune wrapped her arms around her lover, hoping to comfort her in someway. Uranus roughly pulled herself from Neptune's comforting embrace and started pacing back and forth. Nobody said a word as they watched the Senshi of Wind crack.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" She yelled over and over again. She angrily grabbed at her hair. Neptune took a step forward, she was the only one that could tame the beast Uranus was about to release.

"Ruka, please calm down." Neptune said calmly.

"CALM DOWN? OH GOD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME NOW!" She screamed. Her pace quickened and she couldn't stop herself from pulling her hair.

"Ruka-" Neptune started

"SHIT! I FUCKING FAILED HER! WHAT KIND OF FUKCING GUARDIAN AM I?" She screamed at the sky. Tears started to stream down her face. Neptune took another step closer and grabbed Uranus' hands and held them in her hands.

"If you've failed as her guardian then so have we." Neptune said quietly. Uranus looked at the other senshi behind Neptune. Venus and Mercury were being comforted by their loves, Pluto was hugging the crying Saturn as was Jupiter hugging Mars who was taking it extremely hard. Mamoru just stood there silently staring at the ground. Everyone was sharing the same pain, the lost of two important people. They had hoped that Seiya was still alive but apparently he was really gone and now Usagi was with him.

"What do we do now?" Pluto asked staring at Uranus. Everyone turned to look at their "leader". Uranus looked down at Neptune searching for some type of answer.

"I guess we can-" She started sadly.

"Wait!" Yaten yelled suddenly. Uranus looked at him curiously.

"I can feel it...the birth of a star...no two stars." He said seriously. Everyone looked at him hopeful.

"I-Is it her?" Uranus asked anxiously. Yaten stood still and closed his eyes, his heart became warm and he could feel Usagi's warmth wash over him. A picture of a crystal and pearl kingdom came to him, Seiya and Usagi were there together holding hands smiling, the kingdom faded from his view and was replaced by a full moon. Yaten's eyes snapped opened and he smiled happily at Uranus.

"Hai it's her...and Seiya! We gotta go to the Moon Kingdom and find them!" Yaten exclaimed. Uranus uncharacteristically walked over to Yaten and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said as more tears poured down her face. Neptune and Venus cleared their throats and quirked an eyebrow to the two. Uranus let Yaten go and smirked.

"Michi, don't tell me your jealous?" She said as she walked towards her lover. Neptune looked at her and laughed a little.

"Of course I am, but you'll have to make it up to me all night long." She said with a seductive smile.

"Oh don't worry I won't disappoint." Uranus said with a smirk.

"Good, let's go get our Princess and Prince." Neptune smiled a genuine smile. Everyone gathered and stood in a circle and teleported to the moon.

* * *

**MOON KINGDOM: **

"Finally we're here!" Venus exclaimed happily as everyone let each others' hands go. Yaten and Taiki looked around and admired the beautiful crystal and pearl palace before them.

"Usagi-chan will be living here?" Taiki asked in awe. Mercury nodded her head smiling.

"Lucky!" Yaten exclaimed. Venus giggled at the man. Uranus cleared her throat and everyone turned in her direction becoming serious.

"Ok, we know they're here but we don't know where. I suggest breaking up into two groups. Inners and the guys and the Outers and Mamoru-baka. Agreed? Be on your guard...we haven't heard from that lady in a while but doesn't mean she's not still plotting to kill our Princess." Uranus said authoritative. Everyone nodded their heads and Mamoru gulped, he did not want to be stuck with the Outers, especially Saturn._ 'Somebody please help me!'_ He thought terrified as Saturn glanced at him and glared. Pluto walked over to Taiki and Yaten and pulled them aside.

"I need to talk to you about something extremely important." She said seriously. They nodded their heads. Pluto pulled out the bloodied letter opener and they gasped.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked them. Taiki gently took it from her hands and studied the letter opener. It had designs he immediately recognized and he stared at Pluto concerned.

"W-Where did you get this from?" He questioned.

"The woman that's after our Princess gave it to me. Do you recognize it?" She asked hopeful.

"I gave this to Kakyuu-hime for her birthday one year." He whispered. Pluto looked shocked.

"Who's blood is that on there?" Yaten quickly asked.

"I don't know...she gave it to me and told me she will get revenge for her sister, but she looked strangely like Kakyuu-hime. Does Kakyuu-hime have a sister?" Taiki and Yaten paled, they could put two and two together.

"K-Kaiya?" They said together. Pluto looked quizzically at them.

"Her name sounds so familiar." Pluto mumbled to herself.

"Tell me more about her sister." Pluto said.

"Well they look like twins and all we know is that she was banished a long time ago for abusing her powers. It was against the law back then to practice sorcery to amplify your powers and that's what she did. They exiled her from our solar system. People use to say that she obtained extraordinary powers like she could read people's minds or become a shape shifter and pretend to be them and steal their memories. We don't know how much of it is really true." Taiki spoke quietly. Pluto stared at him and shook her head.

"So you're telling me, if she shows up here she can pretend to be one of us?" Taiki nodded his head. Pluto let out a frustrated sigh.

"Uranus!" She shouted. Uranus and the others turned in her direction.

"We have a problem." Pluto said mono-toned. Uranus walked over to her.

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"Well the person that's after Princess is Kakyuu-hime's sister Kaiya. She possesses advance powers, for example, she could very well appear here and pretend to be one of us." Pluto said sternly. Uranus eyes widen and she cursed under her breath.

"I don't think it's safe for us to split up now." Taiki said.

"I agree, let's look for them together." Yaten added. Uranus nodded her head.

"Change of plans you guys, we are all going to look for them together. Kaiya, who is Kakyuu-hime's sister, is after Usagi-chan. Kaiya is considered extremely dangerous, she can shape shift into other people, so be on your guard." Uranus said to the rest of the scouts. She began to walk towards the palace doors. _'Koneko, I hope you and Seiya are safe.' _She pushed the doors open and stared down the dark hall. The halls were barely visible and only a little light from outside was able to seep through. She notice that something was moving at the end of the hall. She silently called upon her space sword. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Ruka, what's going on?" Neptune asked she moved to stand behind Uranus.

"There's something at the end of the hall, I can't tell what it is, it's too dark to see." She whispered quietly. Pluto and Saturn walked up behind the the two.

"Let me go first, if it's an enemy I can protect us with my Silent Wall." Saturn suggested. They nodded and she walked in front of Neptune and Uranus. The others followed quietly behind her. Saturn walked slowly towards the end of the hall with her glaive secured tightly in her hand. Suddenly they heard a giggle. Everyone stopped moving.

"What was that?" Mars whispered.

"I don't know." Venus whispered back. The figure started moving towards the group.

"Halt right there!" Saturn yelled. The figure stopped moving.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked serious. The figure giggled again and began to move towards the group. Mars ran up to the front with Saturn.

"MARS FLAME-" She began and had her bow and arrow in her hand aimed at the figure.

"Wait!" The figure yelled in a child like voice. Mars held the bow and arrow pointed at the person.

"Show yourself!" Uranus demanded. The figure walked into the little light they was coming from outside. A little girl about five years old stood in a light pink sundress. Her hair was blackish blue and tied into mini odangos, she had beautiful cerulean eyes. Yaten and Taiki gasped when they seen the little girl.

"M-Mizuki?" They said at the same time. She turned her head to the side and grinned at them.

"Uncle Yaten! Uncle Taiki!" She yelled as she ran towards the two. She ran and grabbed Yaten's leg. Uranus turned around and looked at the little girl that Kakyuu described in her dream. She had Usagi's hair style and eyes but she had Seiya's hair color, probably his personality too. Yaten bent down and picked her up. He was nervous holding this girl, he had no clue what was going on.

"Um, Mizuki-san, why are you here?" He asked softly. She smiled brightly at him.

"Watching over Mommy and Daddy!" She exclaimed. Everyone stared at her curiously. Uranus walked over to Yaten and the girl and stared at her.

"Ruka-chan!" She yelled when she seen Uranus, she started to try and grab for her. Uranus looked skeptical at first but then she seen the puppy dog eyes Mizuki was giving to her. She gently took the girl and she instantly felt Usagi's warmth radiate from the little girl. Mizuki looked up at her favorite guardian and smile at her.

"Ruka-chan, I love you." She said suddenly. Uranus blushed at the little girl. Neptune walked closer to the two and Mizuki looked her up and down and glared at her.

"What's with the face little kitten?" Uranus asked as she seen Mizuki's mood change completely. Mizuki wrapped her arms around Uranus' neck and kissed her cheek. Uranus blushed again from Mizuki's actions, she was a feisty little one and very straight forward with her feelings. She looked at Neptune and stuck her tongue out.

"Mine!" She said to Neptune. Neptune gasped and looked amused.

"Seems like someone has taken a liking to you...looks like I have competition." Neptune teased Uranus. Uranus chuckled and grabbed Neptune's hand.

"You know I only have eyes for you." She said gently. Neptune smirked at her.

"Ruka-chan, can we go check on Mommy and Daddy? They haven't woken up since their thingies exploded." She said sad. Uranus body froze with fright.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

"A white thingy came from mommy and a red thingy from daddy and it exploded! It looked like fireworks and glass. But they looked so happy together now. Mommy was crying over daddy earlier because he wouldn't wake up. Grandma told me that they would find each other and get better but they haven't woken up!" Mizuki said fast.

"Grandma? Queen Serenity?" Pluto whispered.

"Where is your grandmother now?" Pluto asked. Mizuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Ruka-chan, please?" Mizuki begged, she really wanted to see her parents. Uranus numbly nodded her head. Mizuki jumped down from Uranus' arms and began to lead the senshi to the room where her parents laid. Everyone quietly followed the small girl, she brought them to a gold door.

"Is this where your parents are?" Uranus asked. Mizuki looked up at the blonde and smiled. Uranus reached over Mizuki and pushed the door open. All of them slowly piled into the large room. Mizuki ran over to the platform where her parents lay. Uranus looked around the round and took in her surroundings.

"Ruka-chan!" Mizuki yelled. Uranus looked in Mizuki's direction and noticed she was crying. Uranus ran over to the little girl as panic filled her body.

"What's wrong?" Uranus asked. Mizuki launched herself into Uranus' arms.

"M-mommy a-a-and d-addy won't wa-wake up!" Mizuki cried. Everyone walked over to the two and noticed how Mizuki was crying.

"What's wrong?" Saturn asked.

"Serenity and Seiya aren't waking up." Uranus said as she tried to calm Mizuki down. Saturn walked over to the where they laid. She looked to see their bodies shimmering with little specks of light.

"Mizuki-chan, you said a white and red thing came from them and exploded right?" Saturn asked the little girl. Mizuki nodded her head. Saturn looked confused.

"What?" Pluto asked.

"If what Mizuki-chan is telling me is correct then that means Serenity-hime and Seiya-chan's star seed are the red and white things that exploded. But how are they still alive?" Saturn stated.

"I can answer that." A gentle voice said. A bright white light appeared in front of the group and faded to be replaced by Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity!" The senshi and Mamoru exclaimed as they ran to her and kneeled in front if her. Taiki and Yaten were amazed by the sight of the Queen and bowed to her. She smiled gently at them and motioned for them to stand up. Queen Serenity walked over to Taiki and Yaten and hugged them immediately.

"I hope you are taking good care of my girls." She said with a warm smile. They nodded their heads.

"Yes we are." They responded together with a big grin.

"GRANDMA!" Mizuki yelled as she ran to her grandmother. She stop to curtsy and hugged her.

"Hi there little one." The Queen picked up her granddaughter.

"Grandma, daddy and mommy won't wake up." Mizuki said sadly. The Queen gently stroked her back.

"It's ok, her senshi are here to wake up her." She whispered to the girl.

"Um, Serenity-sama, how are they still alive if their star seeds exploded?" Pluto asked as she walked to stand in front of the Queen.

"My daughter wants to protect Seiya-sama with everything she has, so once she asked the silver crystal to help her, she sacrificed her life to save him. However, she can't completely give her life to save his because she is bound by the crystal and the crystal is everlasting, now that she found her true love. So their star seeds have removed themselves from their bodies to die and to be recreated with their love." The Queen simply.

"So, the birth of the two stars Yaten felt was Serenity-hime and Seiya-sama recreating themselves?" Saturn asked. The Queen nodded her head.

"How is that possible?" Mercury asked, still confused.

"The power of love. They love each other so much that they are using their life force together to create new star seeds for each other." The Queen replied.

"Wow! That's a powerful love." Venus exclaimed.

"How do we get them to wake up?" Jupiter asked. The Queen smiled at them.

"Her senshi have to wake the future King and Queen. Combine your powers and that should help them finish off their transformation." She said happily.

"Ok let's do it!" Jupiter said with determination. Everyone nodded together.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but tell them I love them." The Queen said with a sad smile. Mizuki kissed her grandmother's cheek and the Queen placed her gently on the ground. Mizuki instantly ran to her Uncle Taiki. Taiki smiled at the little girl and picked her up. The Queen disappeared with a bright light. The eight senshi went and surrounded the platform that held Serenity and Seiya. They joined hands and focused their energy on the couple. Multiple glows surrounded them.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

Lights of aqua, red, green, orange, cobalt, blue green, violet, and garnet shot into the air and formed a circle that hovered above Serenity and Seiya's chest. An eight-petal silver flower crystal appeared above Serenity and part of the lights flew to the crystal. Each light colored a petal on the flower creating a multi-colored flower and it contained a silver center. An eight tip star appeared above Seiya and the lights shot into the star. Each light colored a tip of star and the center became a dark red. The new created star seeds floated gently into their owners. Once the senshis' lights vanished, the glows from Serenity and Seiya died down slowly and eventually vanished also. The senshi stood waiting for them to move. Seiya was the first to open his eyes. He stared at the high ceiling before groaning. Slowly he moved his head to his forehead and rubbed it gently. Uranus and Neptune walked over to him and leaned over him and smiled.

"Hey there!" Neptune said cheerfully. Seiya looked at the two senshi and smirked.

"Come on grandpa, we'll help you sit up." Uranus said playfully. The two senshi helped Seiya sit up and he just stared at everyone confused.

"What happened?" He asked. All of them looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"Long story, promise to tell you later." Mars said exhausted. Seiya nodded his head.

"Daddy!" Mizuki yelled. Seiya looked at the little girl and smiled. He remembered when the Queen introduced the two of them and they had instantly connected. She was like him and Usagi in so many ways. He couldn't wait for her to be born, his life was going to become very interesting with his wife and child. Seiya got off the platform and walked over to Taiki who was holding Mizuki. Seiya didn't have a chance to put his arms out for her, because the second she saw him she instantly jumped in his arms. _'Thank God for good having good reflexes.'_ He thought happily.

"Hi there." He said smiling at her. Mizuki wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying. Seiya instantly frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I-I thought y-ou...a-and and mommy weren't going t-t-o wake up!" Mizuki cried. Seiya patted her back and gently rocked her to calm her nerves.

"Look, daddy's here and everything will be ok." He cooed in her ear.

"Then why is mommy still asleep?" Mizuki asked still crying. Seiya stopped what he was doing. _'She hasn't woken up yet?'_ He thought anxiously. Seiya turned his head to the platform where he once laid and saw that Serenity was still sleeping.

"Daddy can you wake mommy up?" His daughter asked.

"I can try." He said. He gave Mizuki back to Taiki and walked back to the platform. He stared at her sleeping face. _'She looks so beautiful, just like an angel...my angel.' _He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sere, come on time to get up." She didn't move,the only movement on her body was the rise and fall of her chest.

"I guess I can't wake you up normally...maybe a kiss will do." He said to himself. He gently leaned down and kissed her softly for a few seconds. He pulled away and saw her eyes start to flutter. Serenity opened her eyes to meet ocean blue eyes. She instantly smiled at him.

"Hey you." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Come on sleeping beauty, somebody wants to see you." Seiya whispered in her ear. He gently sat her up and she stared at all of her senshi and the guys and smiled warmly. All of them except Uranus seem to think the same thing, suddenly they all pounced on her and gave her a hug.

"Please don't run away anymore you had us worried!" Mars scolded her.

"Gomen." Serenity said sincerely. Uranus cleared her throat and everyone parted from Serenity. Uranus walked in front of her Princess and kneeled. Serenity stood up and walked over to Uranus. She fell to her knees and hugged the Senshi of Wind.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan." Serenity whispered. Tears slowly fell from Uranus' eyes as she hugged her Princess back.

"Anything for you, Koneko-chan." Uranus whispered back. Mizuki was becoming jealous and jumped from Taiki's arms and ran over to her mother and favorite guardian and squeezed between the two. Uranus and Serenity looked down surprise to see that something so small could separate them.

"Mommy! Mine!" She shouted as she jumped in Uranus' lap. Serenity stared at Uranus confused and Uranus smiled at shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, she's very fond of me." Uranus said.

"Mizuki, Uranus is not a toy she is a human being, you should treat her like one." Serenity said firmly. Mizuki looked at her mom and lowered her head.

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly. Uranus patted Mizuki's back.

"It's ok little kitten." Mizuki looked up at Uranus, she smiled at her and Mizuki giggled.

"I love you Ruka-chan." Mizuki said as she stood up and curtsied to the senshi. Uranus affectionately ruffled her odangos. Someone started clapping and all the senshi looked at each other confused.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a happy family moment?" A voice said angrily. Uranus quickly stood up and stood in front of Serenity. Pluto's eyes narrowed as she recognized the voice.

"It's her." She said sternly. Serenity noticed that all her senshi became serious but she had no clue what's going on.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked a bit nervous. Uranus turned to her and grabbed her hands.

"Someone is trying to kill you and we have to protect you." Uranus said looking Serenity in the eye. She weakly nodded her head. Seiya overheard what Uranus said and quickly walked over to the two. He placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder and looked at her serious.

"I will protect you." He said. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Come on out Kaiya, we know you're here!" Yaten shouted angrily. Seiya's eyes widen and he looked at Uranus. She nodded her head, knowing what question he was going to ask.

"Why?" He said looking confused.

"To get revenge for my sister!" Kaiya yelled as she appeared in the air above them. Everyone looked up and seen Kaiya floating with a scowl on her face.

"For Kakyuu-hime? What are you talking about?" Taiki yelled confused.

"She's Kakyuu-hime's sister?" Serenity whispered to Uranus and she nodded her head in response. _'Why is she trying to kill me? What did I do?'_ Serenity thought confused. Kaiya glared at Serenity as she read her mind.

"Why is she trying to kill me? What did I do?" She mimicked Serenity.

"Y-you can read my thoughts?" Serenity questioned.

"Why are you all protecting her again?" Kaiya said annoyed.

"Don't insult her!" Seiya yelled angry. Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"You're not welcomed here, leave!" Pluto said. Kaiya smirked at her.

"I think I am welcomed here. I came to see my friends, you and Mamoru-chan." Kaiya spoke and began laughing at everyone's actions.

"What is she talking about Pluto?" Neptune asked skeptically.

"I don't know." Pluto answered honestly.

"Aww, Pluto you don't remember how you helped me orchestra this whole thing?" Kaiya said with a smug smile, she now stood in front of the senshi. Everyone gasped and stared at Pluto. Pluto stared at her and everything came flooding back. Kaiya appearing at the Gates of time up until Kaiya released her from the spell she was under. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized she committed the worst crime possible:Betrayal. _'I help set this whole thing up?' _She thought.

"Yes you help set the whole thing up! Remember? I know you just got your memories back." Kaiya said smiling happily. Pluto looked at Serenity and her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't do it voluntarily! I swear. She came to me and she put me under some type of mind control! I would never betray you. Serenity-hime please forgive me." Pluto cried as she ran and knelt before Serenity. Serenity smiled down at one of her most trusted senshi and hugged her.

"I know you would never do anything to harm me, I forgive you." Serenity said gently. Pluto and Serenity stood up together and looked at Kaiya, who was now standing beside Mamoru.

"What does Mamoru-san have to do with this?" Serenity asked. Kaiya laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Lover boy here was willingly to help me with my plan!" Kaiya shrieked and laughed. Mamoru felt the blood drain from his body, he was hoping that his part in Kaiya's twisted plan wouldn't be revealed but fate was not on his side. Suddenly he could feel those eyes watching him, but he didn't dare look at her, for he know once he did he sealed his fate. Those purple eyes burned into his soul and he knew that right then and there he couldn't escape it or her, she was going to kill him. Serenity looked hurt by Kaiya's confession.

"You wanted me dead?" She asked him. He remained quiet and didn't look in her direction.

"Mamoru! I'm talking to you. Did you want me dead?" She repeated the question with rage in her voice. This time he looked at her, how did things end up like this? He was suppose to have this woman that was yelling at him in his arms and being happy.

"No, I didn't want you dead." He said quietly.

"He's right he didn't because that's not the plan I approached him with." Kaiya said cheerfully. Serenity looked at them confused.

"What plan?" She asked. Mamoru looked away, he didn't want to tell her anymore. Kaiya slapped him on the back.

"Come on, _Mamo-chan _tell her what you had plans to help me with!" Kaiya said using Usagi's old nickname for him. He turned beside Kaiya and sighed, he knew if he didn't tell her, Kaiya would.

"I was going to help Kaiya with her plan to kill...Seiya." He said quietly. Serenity stared at him not believing what he just said. Rage filled her body and she started walking towards the two but Seiya grabbed her wrist to prevent her from getting too close to Kaiya. He glared at Mamoru. Mamoru just stared Serenity who looked hurt and angry at him.

"However, that was never my plan to kill you Seiya, it was a decoy plan to get you separated from Serenity so I could kill her and you could go running back to Kakyuu, where you belonged. Do you even realized how much she loves you? She was willing to kill Serenity to have you!" Kaiya yelled irritated by Seiya's ignorance.

"At one point in my life I was in love Kakyuu-hime but she seem to never return the feelings, so I slowly lost mines and I began to love her like a senshi loved her princess. But I have moved on and found my one true love and I won't let you harm her." Seiya stated as he pulled Serenity to stand behind him.

"If you want revenge, for whatever your reasons, you can take it out on me. Leave Serenity out of this, she has nothing to do with Kakyuu-hime and I's past." Seiya stated firmly.

"Seiya no!" Serenity yelled at him. He ignored her protests and stared Kaiya head on.

"See that's where you're wrong, Serenity has everything to do with it. If you never met her you would be with Kakyuu. If you never harbored those unrequited feelings for Serenity, Kakyuu wouldn't have to suffer from watching the person she loved suffer. If you never left my sister to be with Serenity, she would still be alive. So you see Kakyuu's death is all because of Serenity." Kaiya said furiously.

"S-she's dead?" Taiki asked. Kaiya looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"As if you three would care! You found the loves of your life and you threw her aside. What kind of senshi are you suppose to be?" Kaiya yelled at him. Taiki looked offended by what she was implying.

"We do care about her! We loved her and we still do!" Yaten yelled at Kaiya. Kaiya was fed up with everyone in this room. She looked at Serenity and noticed there was a little dark haired girl a few feet behind her. She could easily tell that she was Seiya and Serenity's child. She made a face of disgust and threw a red fireball towards the little girl. Uranus saw the fireball traveling towards Mizuki and quickly scooped her up and jumped out the way, however she wasn't fast enough and heard a cry. Everyone snapped their head in their direction and saw Uranus and Mizuki on the floor.

"Mizuki!" Seiya and Serenity yelled concerned. They rushed over there and saw Uranus panting and Mizuki was crying. Uranus looked down at the little girl.

"Shh! It's ok I'm here to-SHIT!" Uranus shouted as she saw Mizuki had been burned on her forearm. Mizuki cried louder as her arm stung. Serenity and Seiya looked down at their daughter full of pain. Serenity gently picked her up and sat her on the platform. Seiya helped Uranus up and noticed she was burn too. Uranus looked at her arm and noticed Seiya was staring at it too.

"I don't care about it, you three are my only concern." She said as winced in pain.

"Mercury and Taiki. We need some help over here." Seiya said. He looked at Uranus and pointed to the platform.

"Sit, NOW." He demanded. She looked at him and sighed.

"But I promised you it's fine." She complained. Neptune walked over to Uranus and pointed to the platform.

"You better follow our Prince's orders." She said. Uranus huff and puffed as she went to go sit on the platform beside Mizuki, who was still crying. Mercury and Taiki came over to look at their wounds.

"I've healed her but I think she still feels the burning sensation. Do you think you can cool her arm?" Serenity asked. Mercury nodded and gently and iced her hand and cooled Mizuki's arm. She instantly stopped crying and smiled at Mercury.

"Does that feel better?" Mercury asked. Mizuki looked at her and smiled brighter. Serenity smiled at her daughter who wasn't crying anymore and sighed relieved. However, her attitude quickly changed when she remembered what happened in the first place. Everyone stared at their Princess who seem highly upset. _'It's time I took care of this once and for all.' _She thought furious. Serenity started walking towards Kaiya when a hand rooted her to her spot.

"And just where do you think your going?" Seiya questioned. He was livid that Kaiya tried to attack their daughter.

"I have to finish this. I can't have our daughter in harms way." She said sternly. Seiya deeply sighed and gave Serenity a look that said _'Be careful'_ She nodded to him and he reluctantly let her arm go. Serenity turned her sight back on her target, Kaiya smirked at her.

"Are you ready?" Kaiya asked seriously.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

* * *

Ok please review this chapter =] I have good news and bad news! **GOOD NEWS:** THE STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED! **BAD NEWS:** I have to restore my laptop to it's factory settings which means...erasing ALL my data. I only have a 4GB flash drive at this moment and it can barely fit my music on it...but I'll make sure to put my story documents on there! I'll update as soon as I'm finished erasing everything. But please review!


	14. Moon's Revenge: Road To Happiness

Thanks for the reviews! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I got my computer to fix itself faster than I thought...So I'm all smiles here. I can't believe it's over so soon. I'm really trying to hurry up...I move in next Thursday...and classes start Monday...even though that gives me time to write...I won't have any time b/c I'm going to be at a new school so me and my best friend have to figure out where everything is! I'm excited! Hopefully I'll have time to write other stories though. Now on with this much wanted chapter! **BTW...I think I suck at fight scenes...but I think I did an ok job with **_**Let's Meet Again**_**...so I hope this is as good as that. **

**A/N: Eternal Cosmos is not suppose to be anything like Sailor Cosmos...if she is then I do not own her...I haven't read the manga yet!**

**

* * *

**

**NOW:**

Kaiya stared at Eternal Sailor Moon staring at her. She looked at everyone who stood behind her and frowned to herself. _'Well this isn't fair.' _Kaiya thought. Then suddenly Kaiya smiled at everyone. Sailor Moon eyed her opponent carefully in front of her, she didn't like the way she smiled at everyone.

"I think we should fight fair, don't you think so?" Kaiya said as she smirked. Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her. Kaiya quickly threw red dust at the group in front of her. Everything immediately went black; Sailor Moon felt the same but something felt off to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was still in the palace. Kaiya was still in front of her smiling wickedly. Moon**(a/n: I got tired of writing Sailor Moon...please bare with me)**felt a lump in her throat, and she knew something bad was going on.

"Now we can fight fair." Kaiya declared. Moon looked at her puzzled.

"Oh, excuse me I forgot...I meant to say that this was going to be a one on one fight." Kaiya said with a sly smile. Moon turned around and noticed that everyone was gone. She whipped her head back around to Kaiya.

"Where are they?" She said angrily.

"Don't worry, their safe. In fact they are still here." Kaiya said. Kaiya raised her hand and twelve black chairs appeared in a large circle around the two ladies, there bound to the chairs by their arms and legs were Moon's senshi and friends. A tiny red chair stuck out to Moon and she seen her daughter, Mizuki, attached to the chair. Mizuki's chair was directly behind Kaiya, there was no way she could reach her daughter at them moment.

"What did you do to them?" Moon questioned angrily. Kaiya smirked at Moon.

"I made it a fair fight that's all." Kaiya said.

"Fine." Moon said through gritted teeth as she got prepared to fight. The two ladies sized each other up before Kaiya made the first move. She threw a fireball at Moon, who quickly dodged it. Kaiya sighed frustrated already, this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Moon called on her tier and smirked at Kaiya.

"I'm going to finish this now!" She yelled.

"SILVER MOON! CRYTSAL POWER KISS!" Gold light shot at Kaiya and she screamed and vanished. Moon stared at the emptiness in front of her. _'She wasn't suppose to vanish like that.'_ She thought suspiciously. Suddenly, she could hear laughing. Moon looked around and couldn't see anyone.

"Looking for me?" She heard Kaiya ask. Kaiya appeared in front of Moon and quickly kicked her in the stomach, she sent her flying towards Seiya, who's eyes widen as he waited for impact. Instead he heard a painful cry and his eyes shot open to see Moon hit an invisible force field right in front of him and her body hit the ground with a loud thud. His stomach turned as he smelled burning skin. Moon coughed as she tried to stand up, she was on her hands and knees bending over. Kaiya swiftly walked over to her and kicked her directly in the stomach. Moon cried in pain and clutched at her stomach. Kaiya laughed as she repeatedly kicked Moon in the stomach. Seiya stared horrified at the scene in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. He began to struggle against the restraints placed on his arms and legs and felt electricity shoot through his body. He winced in pain but kept on trying.

"USAGI!" Mars cried as she seen her friend get repeatedly kicked. Kaiya turned her attention towards Mars and mockingly frowned at her then kicked Moon in the stomach. A loud crack could be heard. Moon screamed and grabbed her side, she felt her broken rib. Blood began to drip from Moon's mouth. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Kaiya picked her up by her collar and stared into her blue eyes.

"I hate you so much." Kaiya whispered harshly as she threw her into the force field. Moon flew towards Seiya's direction again and she hit the field face first, however this time there was no electricity coming from the force field. Moon stared at Seiya with tears in her eyes as she slid down the field. She could faintly hear him call her name. Her body hit the ground hard and her transformation came undone.

"USAGI-CHAN! USAGI-CHAN! GET UP!" Uranus yelled with tears in her eyes. _'She's not Sailor Moon anymore, she won't stand a chance!' _Uranus thought angrily. Usagi laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling; her chest moved slowly up and down. She could barely hear everyone begging for her to get up and fight. _'I don't want to give up, but I don't think I can __win.'_ She thought defeated. Usagi began to go in and out of consciousness, everything around her slowly started to fade.

"MOMMY!" Mizuki yelled. Usagi's heart began to beat faster.

"MOMMY PLEASE GET UP!" Mizuki cried. Something sparked inside of Usagi. _'I have to fight. Everyone's counting on me, especially Mizuki.' _Usagi raised her hand and laid it over her broken rib and a warm glow emitted from her hand. She could feel her rib piecing itself back together. She inhaled deeply before she sat up then slowly stood up. Everyone seem to be relieved to see her up. She stared at Kaiya, who looked annoyed to see her.

"You want more?" Kaiya asked pissed. Usagi placed her hand over her broach.

"ETERNAL COSMIC MOON MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted. A bright white light engulfed her body and she transformed into Eternal Cosmos. Once the light died down, Eternal Cosmos stood in an all silver sailor uniform and boots. The uniform was exactly as the previous one, expect her skirt was colored by all her senshi's planetary colors. Her bubble sleeves were now crystal clear and the crescent on her forehead was surrounded by eight small colored dots to represent her senshi. Her hair was now a silvery color. Everyone stared in awe at the new senshi in front of them.

"U-Usagi-chan?" Venus whispered not believing her eyes. Kaiya rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kaiya asked angry.

"I'm Eternal Sailor Cosmos." She said mono-toned. Kaiya eyed her up and down and smirked to herself. _'She think this will help her? This is like taking candy from a baby!' _Kaiya thought. She conjured up a a sword, that hovered before her. Kaiya reached for the red handle and the sword became inflamed. Cosmos stared at her opponent and copied her. A silver-handled sword appeared in front of her. Instead of a flamed sword, Cosmos had a iced sword.**(A/N: For some reason I thought of Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat.) **Kaiya charged at Cosmos and began to swing recklessly at her. Cosmos swiftly dodged each attack, she never lifted her sword to her opponent. Kaiya smirked and threw a fireball at Cosmos. Cosmos stumbled back and looked down at her burnt torso. She didn't cry in pain and her wound healed itself immediately.

"My turn." She said and smiled.

"AQUA RHAPSODY" She yelled, the attack hit Kaiya and she fell backwards. Everyone looked, mouths agape, as they realize what Cosmos just did.

"Did she just..." Mercury started.

"Use your powers?" Taiki finished as he sat beside her. Kaiya grabbed her stomach where the attack hit her. She felt blood leaking from her wound, she instantly became angry and charged at Cosmos.

"You bitch!" Kaiya screeched as she threw multiple fireballs at Cosmos and kept charging at her. Cosmos stared at her and dropped her sword, she raised her hand to stop the fireballs and side stepped Kaiya's attack. Kaiya stumbled forward but quickly turned around and swung her fist at Cosmos, she grabbed Kaiya's fist and stared deep in her eyes.

"Don't you want to surrender?" Cosmos asked. Kaiya glared at the woman in front of her.

"Never!" She yelled and Cosmos threw her to the other side of the room, Kaiya clashed with the force field. Kaiya struggled to stand up and stared at Cosmos with anger in her eyes. Kaiya glanced at what was behind her and smirked to herself. _'Everyone has a weakness.'_ She thought.

"Time to end this." Cosmos murmured to herself.

"FLAME SNIPER!" She yelled. Kaiya turned around and reached through the force field and grabbed Mizuki. She turned around and place the little girl in front of her as a human shield. Cosmos noticed this and gasped.

"STOP!" She yelled and the arrow stopped a few inches from Mizuki's face. Cosmos motioned for the arrow to return to her and it flew backwards into her palm and disappeared. Cosmos glared at Kaiya, who still held Mizuki to use as a human shield.

"What's wrong Eternal Cosmos? Have you given up?" Kaiya said in a mocking tone.

"I will never give up to the likes of you. You want a fight...then you'll get a real one." Cosmos shouted angry.

"DEAD WALL!" A wall of the dead appeared behind Kaiya and grabbed onto her arms and legs and held her to the wall. She let Mizuki go, who ran all the way to her mom.

"Mommy!" Mizuki yelled as she ran to her mother. Kaiya balled up her fist and threw a red ball of energy at the little girl's direction. Cosmos quickly ran to her daughter and used her body to protect her. The ball of energy hit Cosmos in the back and it sent her skidding across the floor to the other side of the room with Mizuki in her arms. Everyone gasped as they watch the scene unfold before their eyes. Mizuki looked down at her mother, who laid unmoving. The little girl began to shake her mother.

"Mommy! Come on get up." Mizuki cried. Mizuki picked up her mother's hand and held it close to her heart.

"Mommy, please get up I'm scared." Kaiya smirked at her work and conjured up another red energy ball and threw it towards the two.

"MIZUKI MOVE!" Seiya shouted at his crying daughter. Mizuki paid her father no attention and intertwined her mother's hands with hers. Mizuki laid on the ground staring at Cosmos.

"Mommy, I'm going to die with you so we can go to heaven together." Mizuki whispered as the energy ball moved closer to them. Everyone started screaming at Mizuki to move but she just laid there with her mom. The ball finally collided with the two bodies on the ground and a loud explosion could be heard and a cloud of smoke appeared. Kaiya laughed menacingly and everyone gasped and tears quickly ran down their faces. Seiya's heart began to race and he frantically struggled against the restraints. _'Please don't let it end like this.'_ He thought as he continued to try to release himself.

"What's so funny?" Cosmos asked plainly. Kaiya immediately stopped laughing and looked in the direction where Cosmos once laid. She could see a silhouette of Cosmos and she was holding something in her arms. The smoke cleared and everyone saw Cosmos standing unharmed holding, what they assumed to be an unconscious Mizuki. Kaiya's eyes widen.

"No! I killed you!" Kaiya screamed.

"No, you thought you did and now you will pay with your life for trying to take my daughter's and mines." Cosmos growled. Cosmos walked over to where Seiya was and surprisingly passed through the force field.

"Please take care of her." She said as she placed the little girl in his lap. Seiya stared down at her and started to shake.

"She's fine, I put a sleeping spell on her." She added, she could tell he was concerned about their daughter. He visibly relaxed. Mizuki curled up closer to him and started snoring. He looked in Cosmos' eyes and noticed they had become a deep blue like his. She reached up and caressed his cheek, he jumped at her touch.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, be careful." He whispered back. Cosmos started walking away from him and he frowned. _'Her hand was as cold as ice.' _He thought curiously. She entered the force field again and wings sprouted from her back, beautiful white wings hung on her back. Cosmos glared at Kaiya. _'She will never harm my daughter ever again.'_ She thought angrily. Her white feathers began to shed and was replaced by black feathers, the silver on her fuku and boots faded to black as well. Her silvery locks instantly turned black. She strode towards Kaiya and smirked at her.

"You have officially upset the wrong person." Cosmos reached up and slapped Kaiya hard across the face. Kaiya turned and looked into those deep blue eyes and she could see hatred.

"Look who grew a backbone." Kaiya sarcastically commented. Cosmos glared at her and stepped back.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY EVOLUTION!" A golden heart spun towards Kaiya and shot out green beams of energy. Kaiya yelled in pain as the attack hit her. Cosmos raised her hand and the dead wall disappeared.

"Get up and fight." Cosmos demanded. Kaiya slowly stood and summoned her previous sword; Cosmos copied her and this time her sword had a black handle to it.

"Ready?" Cosmos asked. Kaiya swung her sword angrily Cosmos, who blocked it with her sword. Cosmos kicked Kaiya and she stumbled backwards. Kaiya, filled with so much anger and hatred, charged at Cosmos again and Cosmos ducked down and swung her sword at Kaiya's leg and successfully cut her. Kaiya hissed in pain as she held her bleeding leg. Kaiya threw a red fireball ball at Cosmos who reflected it back towards her. Kaiya rolled out of the way of her own attack. Cosmos threw her sword on the ground. There was something that Kaiya didn't know, and it was going to get her killed. Kaiya tossed her sword aside and begin to swing at Cosmos. Cosmos efficiently dodged each attack and kneed Kaiya in the stomach. Kaiya fell on the ground and held her stomach. Cosmos walked over to Kaiya and kicked her in the stomach.

"How does that feel?" Cosmos asked with a smirk. Kaiya coughed up blood and stood up. She quickly slapped Cosmos across the face.

"The same as that does!" She replied. Cosmos wiped the blood from her mouth and back handed Kaiya across the face. Kaiya fell on the ground and Cosmos knelt beside her and grabbed a hand full of her hair.

"If you haven't realized it then you're stupid. You can't beat me...I'm deadly in hand to hand combat." Cosmos hissed in her ear. Kaiya's eyes widen at the sudden realization. Cosmos picked Kaiya up and threw her in the air and flew towards her and kicked her in her stomach and tossed her harshly on the ground. Cosmos heard Kaiya's head crack when she hit the ground. Blood gushed from her head and Kaiya didn't move anymore. The black on her fuku, boots, and hair faded back to it's normal color as she floated to the ground. Kaiya's body slowly disappeared and the only thing that was left behind was her blood. The force field faded as the restraints on the chairs came undo and everyone slowly stood up. Seiya handed Mizuki to the closes person to him, which happened to be Jupiter and he ran towards Cosmos. He wrapped her tightly in a hug and smothered her with kisses.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking in her beautiful cerulean eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yea, I'm ok. I'm super tired now." She said as she laughed. Uranus walked over to the two and cleared her throat. Cosmos ran and hugged Uranus.

"I'm proud of you Koneko-chan. You did what you had to do to protect everyone." She whispered to Cosmos. A tear slipped from Cosmos' eyes.

"I know...I just wish I didn't have to kill her." Cosmos replied. Uranus wiped the tear from her eye.

"Everyone can't be healed. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a life to protect another. Would you rather have a dead Mizuki on your hands?" She stated. Cosmos looked at her and shook her head quickly.

"Everything will be ok. If you have nightmares, you can always come see me and we can talk about it." Uranus reassured her. Cosmos smiled. Her transformation faded and Usagi looked at everyone and smiled to herself. _'I did it to protect everyone I love.'_ She thought confidently. Usagi yawned and everyone stared at her strangely.

"What? I'm sleepy." She replied.

"I think we should go home." Neptune said with a smile. Everyone nodded at her.

"I have some business to take care of." Saturn said sternly.

"Ok, see you at home." Usagi said sleepily, as she walked out of the room. Everyone started to piled out of the room. Mamoru walked towards the exit and was stopped by the Outers.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Pluto asked. Mamoru frowned.

"Do you really think that harming me will do any good?" He asked them. Uranus and Saturn looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Mamoru gulped.

"Come on girls, we don't have to be this way. We can forgive and forget." He suggested. They looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"This is your fault this happened in the first place!" Saturn shouted. Mamoru glared at her.

"Actually, Pluto started all of this!" He yelled at her. Saturn summoned her glaive and jabbed him in the knee. He fell on the ground screaming in pain and holding his knee.

"Oops...I think I shattered his knee cap." Saturn said slyly.

"What happened between Kaiya and Pluto wasn't voluntary unlike you." Uranus replied with a smirk. Mamoru glared at the senshi in front of him, he knew he was in big trouble. Pluto reached down and picked him up by his collar. She smirked at him.

"I think we should steal his star seed." She suggested.

"I had plans to do that but I wanted to do it on my own and I have other things in store for him." Saturn voiced. Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus looked at her and smiled.

"Do me proud." Uranus said as she walked out of the room. Pluto dropped Mamoru and her and Neptune left them two alone. Saturn turned her attention to the cowering man in front of her.

"Saturn, please spare me. I-" He started but was cut off when Saturn hit him across the face with her glaive. Blood dripped from his lip.

"Do you understand the crime you committed against our kingdom? You endangered the Princess, soon to be Queen, and future King. Not mention the heir to the kingdom, Princess Mizuki. All for what? Your selfish desires?" She said angrily. Mamoru looked at her and shook his head.

"Those weren't my intentions! I just wanted to be with Usako-" Saturn hit him across the face again.

"It's Usagi-SAN or Princess Serenity to you!" She shouted. He looked away from her and sighed.

"I just wanted to be with Usagi-san that's all." He finally said.

"You guys weren't suppose to be together in the first place. She was destined to be with Seiya and that's who she wants to be with." Saturn spoke seriously. Mamoru looked at Saturn, silently pleading with her to let him go.

"I was just trying to get Chibi-Usa back." Mamoru said quietly. Saturn tensed at the mention of her name. Tears pricked at her eyes, she was going to miss that little girl who became her only friend when the world turned their back on her. Mamoru noticed that Saturn was mentally in some other place and decided to take advantage of that.

"Hotaru-san, we could get Chibi-Usa back." He whispered. Saturn stared at him and shook her head.

"No she's gone forever because of you." Saturn said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"If we get rid of Seiya...I can have Usagi-san again and we can go back to being the way we use to." He reassured her. Saturn's eyes widen and she swung her glaive furiously at his face for the third time.

"You coward! I would never betrayed my Princess and Prince like that." Saturn yelled. Mamoru held his bleeding mouth and sighed frustrated.

"You're just like your damn Princess, stubborn as hell." He said annoyed. Saturn looked at him confused and angry.

"What?" She said.

"Usagi wanted to wait until we were married to have sex but I told her it would be ok if we did it before. I spent hundreds of dollars buying her the things she liked hoping to get something in return but it was all in vain. So that's why I cheated on her because she wouldn't have sex with me when I wanted her to! And I enjoyed every minute I was inside Leiko!" He shouted pissed off. Saturn shook her head in disgust and took her glaive and stabbed him in the stomach. Mamoru screamed in pain. Saturn twisted the glaive in a circle multiple times, she could feel his organs wrapping around the glaive, like wrapping spaghetti around a fork. Mamoru gasped for air as he felt the painful turns from the glaive. Saturn yanked the glaive out. Mamoru laid dead on the floor with blood pouring from his wound in his stomach. She shook his remains off the glaive and his star seed appeared. She grabbed it and crushed it forcefully in her hand.

"You will never exist again." She said as his body began to disappear. Saturn turned away and walked out of the room to head home.

* * *

**EARTH A FEW DAYS LATER:**

Usagi rolled over in the bed and smiled at the blue eyes staring at her. She reached up and ran her fingers through hair that felt soft like feathers. Usagi's smiled brightened when she seen that smile she could never get tired of seeing.

"Mommy, are the pancakes ready?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, let's go see if Daddy's finished." She replied. Mizuki jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Usagi smiled at her daughter, she couldn't wait until Mizuki was born. Usagi rolled off the bed to follow her daughter. Usagi covered her ears when she heard the fire alarm go off, she ran into the kitchen to see Seiya and Mizuki standing with pancake mix on their faces. She shook her head and smiled. She walked over to the balcony and slid the door open. The smoke quickly flew out the door and the alarm stopped. Usagi walked back over to the two trouble makers.

"Daddy did it!" Mizuki said quickly.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to sell me out." Seiya whined. Usagi laughed at them.

"How come you can make lunch but you can't cook breakfast?" She asked laughing. Seiya pouted and shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed a napkin and wiped his face then bent down and wiped Mizuki's face.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" She suggested.

"My treat!" Seiya added. Mizuki jumped up and down.

"Pancakes...Pancakes! _I love me some P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S._" Mizuki sang. Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and smiled. Mizuki ran back into her parents' bedroom to change her clothes. Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I love that kid. She's just like you." He whispered in her ear.

"Actually she's more like you sometimes! Heart throb, I know you saw the way she was attached to Haruka-chan. Ha! I can't wait for Mizuki to be born." Usagi said happily. His grip on her waist tightened.

"We could always start now? I'm sure she wouldn't mind being born early." He teased. Usagi swatted at his arm.

"Seiya! Don't say such naughty things...wait until Mizuki's not around." Usagi playfully scolded him. He laughed.

"So I guess you want me to ask Taiki and Ami to babysit tonight?" He whispered seductively in her ear. Usagi turned around and grinned at him.

"You know me so well." She said sarcastically. Seiya pouted at Usagi.

"Wait...are you being sarcastic?" Seiya asked seriously. Usagi rolled her eyes at him.

"And everyone thinks I'm the dense one in the group." She said as she kissed his cheek. Seiya frowned at her and Usagi smiled at him.

"I know you can wait until our wedding night. Right?" She said seriously. Seiya grinned at Usagi.

"Of course I can. I respect you enough to wait for that night. Besides it's not a big deal to me AND it will be more special if we wait until we get married. That way I can say, the first time I made love to you...you were my wife, the apple of my eye." He said honestly. Mizuki walked into the room with a pink ruffled sundress on and pink flip flops and her hair in it's usual style.

"Daddy, what does make love mean?" Mizuki asked innocently. Usagi started coughing loudly and Seiya paled.

"Um who wants pancakes?" He asked. Mizuki jumped up and down and grabbed her parents' hands.

"Let's go slow pokes!" She whined. Usagi grabbed her keys and they walked happily to the nearest cafe. Seiya opened the door and his two favorite girls walked and sat by a window. The waitress walked over and smiled at the happy family.

"What can I get for you three today?" She said cheerfully.

"Pancakes please!" Mizuki requested sweetly. The waitress' smiled brightened at the little girl.

"And would you like chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry pancakes?" The waitress suggested.

"Um, mommy which one do you think I should get?" Mizuki asked her mom.

"Chocolate chip sounds good to me." Usagi answered sweetly. Mizuki nodded her head and the waitress scribbled on her notepad. She turned to Usagi.

"And what can I get for you?"

"Um I-" Usagi started.

"Mommy wants scrambled eggs and bacon. Ooh don't forget her orange juice and I want orange juice too please." Mizuki interjected. Usagi turned to Mizuki, amazed at her daughter. The waitress looked back and Usagi and she nodded her head agreeing with her daughter. The waitress scribbled on her notepad some more before she turned to Seiya.

"And for you sir?" He smiled and pointed to Mizuki.

"Daddy would like eggs, sunny side up, toast and a cup of coffee with two sugars and two creams." She answered happily. The waitress scribbled some more and smiled at them.

"You're daughter is too cute." The waitress said before walking away. Mizuki picked up the crayons in front of her and began drawing on the place mat in front of her. Usagi admired how innocent Mizuki is and prayed no one took that innocence from her like it was stolen from her. Usagi sub-consciously reached over and begin to pet Mizuki's hair. The little girl turned to her mother and smiled.

"Mizuki, how did you know what we would want to eat?" Seiya asked curiously. Mizuki looked at him grinned.

"Because, that's what you guys eat all the time for breakfast at home." She whispered.

"At home?" Usagi asked confused.

"The future mommy." Mizuki whispered again. Usagi and Seiya nodded their heads realizing what Mizuki was talking about. The waitress walked over and placed their food on the table and everyone begin to dig in.

"So what do my ladies want to do today?" Seiya asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Mizuki frowned and started picking at her pancakes. Usagi noticed and looked Mizuki.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Usagi asked. Tears started falling from Mizuki's eyes. She furiously wiped them away.

"Mizuki what's wrong?" Seiya asked concerned.

"Can we go for a walk in the park?" Mizuki asked. Seiya looked at Usagi and nodded. Seiya called the waitress back over and paid for the unfinished meals. They slid out of the booth and walked silently towards the park. They stopped by a bench that was secluded by bushes and trees and a large lake sat in front of them. The couple sat on the bench and stared at their daughter who started crying.

"Mizuki, what's wrong?" Seiya asked again. Mizuki climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. Usagi leaned over and gently stroked her back.

"Sweetie, you can talk to us about anything." Usagi whispered to the little girl.

"I-Ihaftaleaveyouguys." Mizuki mumbled as she cried in her dad's shirt.

"What did you say?" Seiya asked. Mizuki pulled away from him and stared at the ground.

"I-I have-e to l-l-e-eave you guys." Mizuki stuttered. Usagi and Seiya gasped, they knew sooner or later Mizuki had to return to her time, but why now? Everything was going perfect in their life and now she had to leave? Usagi sighed to herself, she had to be mature about the situation.

"When do you leave?" She asked. Mizuki pulled out her time travel key and frowned.

"In an hour." She said sadly. Seiya hugged Mizuki tighter, wishing he didn't have to let go.

"You want to go say good-bye to everyone else?" He suggested. Mizuki smiled sadly and nodded her head. Usagi pulled out her cell phone and made a few phone calls. A few minutes later it was time for them to go to Rei's temple. The not-so-happy family got up and walked to Rei's temple in silence.

* * *

**REI'S TEMPLE:**

"Mommy do we have to climb all those stairs?" Mizuki asked frowning.

"Um yes we do if we want to see everybody...don't you want to see Haruka-chan?" Usagi replied. Mizuki smiled at the mention of her favorite guardian's name. Mizuki nodded her head and slowly and carefully walked up the steps. Her parents quietly followed behind her. When she reached the top she was surprised to see everyone standing outside waiting on her. Haruka was the first to approach the little girl.

"I heard my little kitten was leaving me." Haruka pouted as she spoke. Mizuki stared at the ground and nodded her head. Haruka knelt down and wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Haruka whispered. Mizuki started crying and hugged Haruka tightly.

"I don't want to leave, Ruka-chan." Mizuki said clearly through her cries.

"I know, we don't want you to go. But don't you miss the other me?" Haruka asked.

"The other you?" Mizuki asked confused.

"Yea the me in the future?" Haruka asked. Mizuki thought about it for a minute, she did miss the future, well most of it anyways.

"Hai, I do. Won't you be lonely without me?" Mizuki responded. Haruka sighed sadly. Michiru walked over there and placed her hand on Haurka's back and stared at Mizuki.

"Is it ok if I take care of Ruka-chan for you?" Michiru asked nicely. Mizuki looked Michiru up and down and smiled and nodded.

"You be good to my Ruka-chan, ok?" Mizuki threatened. Michiru looked at the little girl and smiled.

"I will do my best." Michiru said happily. Mizuki ran and hugged Michiru, who was taken by surprise. Michiru hugged the girl back.

"I'm going to miss you." Michiru whispered to her.

"Me too." Mizuki whispered back. The others' walked over and frowned.

"Stop hogging Mizuki-chan! I want to hug her too." Minako whined. Mizuki laughed at everyone and began to talk to them. Seiya and Usagi sat on the steps to shrine staring off into space.

"I don't want her to go." He said honestly. Usagi stayed quiet and looked at the ground. Her heart was shredded to pieces when Mizuki told them she had to go back to the future. Seiya placed a comforting hand on her back, and Usagi broke like a dam. Tears flooded from her eyes and she put her head on her knees. Seiya blinked back the tears in his eyes and hugged her. They didn't want Mizuki to leave, they became so attached to her. Even though they barely knew her, they still saw themselves as her parents, who raised her since the day she was born.

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Usagi suddenly said. Seiya looked at her confused. Usagi turned to him and shook her head.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I thought I was going to have Chibi-Usa but look how that turned out and now she's traveling back to the future by herself? What if something happens? Like a new enemy? Or she ends up in the wrong time? Or worst! She gets stuck in some dimensional rift? I-I can't lose another daughter. I just can't." Usagi sobbed. Seiya wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Shh, it's ok. I have faith that she'll be safe. Everything will be fine. We can ask her to send us a sign that she got home safe. Will that make you feel better?" Seiya said reassuringly. Usagi nodded her head but kept on crying. He rubbed her back and tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"I'm going to miss her so much. I love her a lot." Usagi cried.

"M-me too." Seiya barely said. Usagi looked up at him and wiped his tears away. She inhaled deeply.

"Seiya..." Usagi said staring into his eyes. She could see how much he cared about his future daughter and how much this was hurting him too.

"It's not everyday you meet your daughter...from the future." He joked. Usagi laughed. She intertwined their hands and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Let's be strong for our Mizuki, ok?" He said. Usagi nodded her head and wiped her tears away. Seiya inhaled and exhaled and wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"Um, excuse me. I think Mizuki-chan is about to leave." Someone said. Seiya and Usagi turned around and saw the Inner Senshi standing behind them. The couple smiled sadly at them and nodded their heads. Seiya and Usagi stood up and walked back over to where Mizuki was talking to everyone.

"And Uncle Taiki...you have to be more fun." Mizuki finished. Taiki looked at the little girl and frowned.

"I'm not fun in the future? He asked puzzled. Yaten snorted and laughed.

"You're not fun now." Yaten said laughing.

"Am too! You can ask anyone here. I'm fun, right?" Taiki retorted. Everyone grew quiet, then Hotaru started snickering which led to a chain reaction of laughs.

"I think you're fun." Ami said as she walked to stand beside Taiki.

"Thank you Ami." Taiki said proudly and he kissed her cheek.

"Mizuki-chan, are you going to tell Seiya and Usagi bye?" Rei asked. Mizuki look up at her parents and ran and hugged them. Seiya and Usagi bent down and hugged their daughter back.

"Mommy, Daddy. I love you." Mizuki said, trying to stop the tears from falling. She wiped her eyes.

"We love you very much too." Usagi said.

"And we will miss you a lot." Seiya added. Mizuki frowned.

"You guys promise?" Mizuki said as tears fell down her porcelain face. Seiya and Usagi looked confusely at Mizuki.

"Of course we promise. What makes you think we wouldn't miss you?" Usagi asked. Mizuki looked at the ground. Seiya cupped Mizuki's chin and tilted it so she could look at him.

"What's happening in the future that would make you think that we don't care about you?" He asked seriously.

"You guys are never around. You and Mommy have to take care of the Moon Kingdom and I never get to see you guys anymore." Mizuki said sadly. Seiya looked at Usagi, who frowned at the thought of not spending enough time with her daughter.

"I promise that's going to change. I WILL make sure I have at least two hours set aside for you each day. And if people don't like it I don't care." Usagi said sternly. Seiya looked at Mizuki and smiled.

"Same here. You are our daughter and you come first." He said happily. Mizuki hugged her parents tighter.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy."

"You are welcome." They said together. Mizuki pulled away from them. She looked at her time travel key and it started to glow rapidly.

"I'm ready." She said. Pluto walked from behind the others and grabbed her hand. Seiya and Usagi looked curiously at the senshi of Time.

"You're taking her home?" Usagi asked. Pluto shook her.

"No, I'm just bringing her to the gates of time where my future self will come and get her. We didn't want her traveling alone at such a young age. Queen Serenity, your mother, brought her to the past and watched over her. Now I'll return her to her time." Pluto said happily. Usagi let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You too be careful ok?" Usagi said in a motherly tone. They nodded and smiled. Everyone waved at the two.

"See you later!" Minako shouted. Everyone laughed. Mizuki waved at everyone.

"Bye! I love you guys! Bye Mommy and Daddy! Don't forget that promise." Mizuki yelled as she started to faded with Pluto.

"We won't" Seiya yelled back. He grabbed Usagi's hand and watched his daughter disappear from their sight. Everyone started to leave the temple with things to do. Usagi and Seiya stayed and stared at the spot where Mizuki once stood.

"She's gone." Usagi whispered sadly.

"I know." Seiya replied just as sad. Usagi smiled sadly. She turned to Seiya wrapped her arms around him. There were no tears this time, she just wanted to be held. Seiya gladly held her close to him.

"I can't wait to see her again." He whispered in her ear. Usagi looked at Seiya and grinned.

"Don't we have a wedding to plan?" She asked slyly. Seiya stared at Usagi and blinked a few times before he caught on to what she was really talking about.

"Yea, and that wedding day will lead to a very special wedding night." He said smiling at her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Usagi said pulling Seiya towards her condo.

"Alright, I'm coming Mrs. Kou." He said playfully. Usagi stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"What? You don't want my last name?" He asked slightly offended. Usagi playfully slapped his arm.

"Of course I do. It's just that...that's the first time you called me that since we got engaged." She said genuinely smiling. He kissed her forehead.

"Well Odango, let's go plan our wedding so you can become Mrs. Kou...I actually like the sound of that. _Mrs. Kou, you're beautiful. Mrs. Kou, what I wouldn't do to have you." _He sang in her ear. Usagi giggled and walked off into the sunny day to plan her future with Seiya. This was the happiest moment in her life and she was sure there were many more to come.

* * *

THE END

Ok, I'm done with this story! Ah I can't believe it's over! Thank you to all of you who stuck through until the very end...even through my bad grammar and spelling errors. It makes me want to cry now...but I plan on starting a new story very soon. It's called The Missing Part Of Me...I might change the title...this story is going to be Angst like crazy...I've been thinking about it for awhile but there will be a romance in there btwn Usagi and Seiya. Also I'm working on the sequel to Let's Meet Again. Please leave a review and read what's below so you can understand the Senshi's past a little bit. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND HELP =]

* * *

The 411

I was too lazy to put this in the actual story but here is what most people want to know about the Starlight's true past. Ok, so we all know Taiki was a suitor chosen by Ami. He lived on Io, one of Jupiter's Moons.(Io is really a moon that orbits Jupiter). So he was already apart of the Silver Millennium back then. Just like Serenity, all her senshi, who were princess', had to find a spouse for their future kingdom. In Ami and Taiki's case, Taiki was in a gladiator style battle to win the Princess' hand. Ami had already had her eyes set on Taiki so the fact that he won made everything easier on her. Next we have Yaten and Minako. Their past in pretty much in the story, a guard who fell in love with the Princess he was sworn to protect. After Yaten died Minako fled to The Moon Kingdom and talked to the Queen about her problem. The Queen promised she would somehow fix it. Then we have Seiya and Usagi. Just like Yaten and Minako their past in pretty much in the story. His mother was a servant maid that worked for the Queen and they were very close. Her last wish before she died (came down will an illness unknown) was to have the Queen take care of her son. The Queen gladly honored the wish...hence Seiya becoming Prince of Kinmoku with Kakyuu, who was the Princess at the time. Kakyuu had feelings for Seiya back then but they weren't as strong as they are now. Seiya and Serenity got engaged and had plans to marry. Endymion was the other possible suitor Serenity would have chosen if she hadn't met Seiya. The Queen Beryl attack inevitable. When the Queen sacrificed her life she wanted to make sure everyone was happy. So she sent her daughter and her senshi to Earth and Endymion was re-born there too. She sent Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to be reborn on Kinmoku, so the girls could find them easier. She couldn't place all of them on the Earth b/c she didn't have the authority to do that. However, she did create a false past for Serenity and Endymion just in case Serenity and Seiya couldn't find each other. But they did eventually find each other. Now the guys are Starlights protecting Kakyuu-hime. Which brings us to the most recent past with The Starlights and Galaxia. Seiya fell in love with Usagi, who just happened to be a reincarnation of Serenity, which he didn't find out until after they got together. That's when everyone's memories were restored. Kakyuu fell in love with Fighter, who happened to be a false reincarnation of the man she once had feelings for, but she loved Fighter(who is an alter ego for Seiya...so Fighter really doesn't exist) more than she liked Seiya. So that's where Kaiya comes in to help her sister, she's been watching over her sister for awhile now. So that's how she knows Kakyuu is in love with Fighter. When the Starlights' memories were restored, so were their true forms, so that meant that Fighter disappeared forever. As did Maker and Healer and Kakyuu had no knowledge of them and their past...b/c her memories weren't restored. Kakyuu is no longer their princess. But they still see her as their Princess. Ok...if you have anymore questions let me know!


	15. Sequel MAYBE

Hey guys!

I was thinking about writing a sequel for Deep Lying Desires...but only if people are interested! So please in a review let me know Yay or Nay! It would be greatly appreciated.

~Seiyalovesodango09 ^.^


	16. Sequel In Progress

OK,

I decided I am doing the sequel! *cheers* And you want to know something...The first chapter is already ready and I'm about to post it! The sequel to Deep Lying Desires is...

Trouble In Paradise

So give me like 20 mins to construct a summary and then you can read =] hope you guys enjoy!

~Seiyalovesodango


End file.
